La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Daniellano1702
Summary: Vous verrez bien en lisant la fanfic! Juste un truc pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris, à cause des besoins de cette fanfic j'ai fait en sorte que cela soit Tony qui subisse l'explosion dans le double épisode clôturant la 3e saison à la place de Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ;_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma seconde fanfic, j'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire depuis quelques jours. Je suis très inspirée ces derniers temps mais ça c'est normal il y avait une petite Muse qui me tournait autour depuis un certain moment, je l'ai alors piégée, attachée et je l'ai obligée à me faire écrire cette fanfic (ma Muse est toujours attachée car la fanfic n'est pas encore terminée, j'en suis vraiment qu'au début). Du coup si elle vous plaît c'est grâce à moi sinon c'est à cause de cette Muse. De ce fait, les reproches c'est pour elle et les compliments c'est pour moi. Pigé ! ;0)_

_J'ai décidé de m'attaquer au passé de Tony et d'approfondir ce qu'il est vraiment. Comme on ne sait quasiment rien sur lui (nada, que dalle, que des miettes dont même les oiseaux les plus affamés ne voudraient pas) cela me laisse pas mal de possibilités mais le défaut de ce genre de fanfic c'est que dès que la série nous en dira (enfin !!!!!) beaucoup plus sur son passé, ma fanfic sera nulle et non avenue ! Snif ! Mais comme c'est pas demain la veille connaissant les scénaristes de NCIS je crois encore avoir une certaine marge de sécurité…_

_Sinon plus sérieusement : Une petite review à vot'bon cœur mesdames et messieurs !_

_Bonne lecture. :0)_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

------------------------------

M le Sénateur Parker sortit alors de l'ascenseur accompagné par deux personnes. La première était son plus proche conseiller Marc Jefferson à sa droite et une jeune femme inconnue à sa gauche.

Ziva et McGee les virent débarquer dans l'open space, guidés par la secrétaire de la Directrice, et se diriger vers son bureau. Leur visite était prévue et attendue depuis plusieurs jours. Il semblait qu'il serait question du budget alloué au NCIS, mais ce n'étaient que des suppositions.

Le Sénateur et son conseiller ne firent attention à personne et continuèrent à discuter, la jeune femme bien que participant elle aussi à la conversation ne quitta pas de yeux nos deux agents tout en leur souriant. Elle avait les cheveux auburn coiffés comme durant les années cinquante avec une queue-de-cheval et une mèche sur le côté. Cette coiffure était assortie à sa tenue qui consistait dans une robe blanche, avec des fleurs bleues, et des chaussures de la même époque, ce qui faisait d'elle un personnage irréel.

Ziva se tourna vers McGee : « Tu la connais ? »

« Non… »

« Pourquoi nous regarde-t-elle comme ça ? »

« Aucune idée. En tout cas elle est très mignonne, cela va faire enrager Tony ! Dire que son congé commence aujourd'hui. » Dit-il en souriant ayant même pensé à prendre une photo de la jeune femme pour taquiner Tony à son retour. Une semaine cela passait vite après tout. McGee se disait ça mais il savait qu'il risquait de s'ennuyer sans leurs éternelles chamailleries même s'il n'appréciait pas les mauvaises blagues de Tony.

« Oui, bon débarras cela nous fera des vacances ! » Dit Ziva bien qu'au fond, elle pensait la même chose que McGee.

Ils disparurent assez vite à l'étage supérieur et entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice Sheppard. Tous sauf la jeune femme qui revint sur ses pas s'appuyant à la balustrade et regardant en direction de nos deux agents.

« McGee je crois qu'elle en pince pour toi… » Dit Ziva agacée d'être observée ainsi.

« Non je ne crois pas car elle nous regarde tous les deux. »

« Je crois que je vais monter la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle nous veut. » Alors qu'elle contournait son bureau et du même coup McGee, Gibbs entra dans l'open space venant directement du labo d'Abby.

« Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ? » Dit Gibbs tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Oui. McGee a lancé l'avis de recherche et j'ai appelé l'épouse du marine Carlson pour qu'elle vienne récupérer ses affaires. »

« Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas car elle m'a répondu qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. »

« Rien d'étonnant. » Observa Gibbs.

« Euh dis moi Gibbs tu connais cette femme ? » Dit alors Ziva commençant très sérieusement à être agacée par cette dernière

« Quelle femme ? » Dit Gibbs en la regardant puis en suivant son regard.

La dite jeune femme avait baissé la tête, la laissant reposer sur ses bras croisés sur la rambarde au-dessus d'eux. Elle avait l'air toute excitée comme un chat face à une proie ou à son maitre adoré.

« Non. Pourquoi ? » Dit-il en recommençant à chercher sur son bureau les documents dont il avait besoin.

« Elle n'arrête pas de me regarder et ça m'agace. »

« Je crois que si tu t'occupais de ton travail au lieu d'elle, elle t'agacerait nettement moins. » Dit-il en redressant la tête et en la foudroyant du regard. Il devait déjà se démerder pendant toute cette semaine avec un agent en moins, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'elle s'amuse à leur faire perdre du temps. DiNozzo l'avait harcelé pendant plus d'un mois pour avoir cette semaine de vacances et étant donné que cela faisait longtemps que Tony n'avait pas pris de vacances, Gibbs se trouva dans l'obligation de la lui accorder. Et il détestait être obligé de faire quelque chose.

Ziva baissa alors la tête et se dit que rien au monde ne valait la peine de se mettre à dos Gibbs. Elle retourna alors à son bureau et McGee fit de même.

La femme continua à les observer un sourire au coin.

C'est à ce moment que Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau : « Bonjour ».

« Tony ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui dit alors Ziva.

« Tu as changé d'avis, tu ne pars plus en congé ?» Ajouta McGee.

« Non, j'ai oublié un truc. Bonjour Patron ! » Dit-il en regardant Gibbs.

Gibbs le regarda passer derrière son bureau et commencer à ouvrir ses tiroirs puis se re-concentra sur son bureau. Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas engueuler Tony et l'obliger à rester bosser.

« Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir partir… Tu es en train de rater beaucoup de choses… N'est-ce pas McGee !» Lui dit alors Ziva en s'approchant de lui.

« Tout à fait, j'ai sué sang et eau pendant plus d'un mois pour qu'enfin Gibbs me donne cette semaine. Rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis ! » Dit-il continuant à chercher ce qu'il était venu récupérer.

« Pas même la jeune femme qui se trouve près des escaliers ? » Dit McGee malicieusement. Il allait tout tenter pour convaincre Tony de rester car Gibbs commençait déjà à être de très mauvaise humeur, et comme Tony était celui qui subissait le plus les attaques de Gibbs, il leur permettait en quelque sorte d'en être protégé. Mais lui parti, Gibbs focaliserait toute sa puissance sur eux deux et il était sûr de ne pas y survivre.

Tony redressa la tête puis se tourna vers eux : « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule il n'y a aucune jeune femme. » Dit-il finissant de trouver l'objet de ses recherches. Ils redressèrent tous les deux la tête et furent étonnés de ne pas la trouver à sa place.

« Je te jure qu'elle était là ! » Dit McGee.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » Dit Tony en sortant d'un des tiroirs une petite boite blanche enveloppée d'un ruban rouge. Il contourna ensuite son bureau pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« C'est un cadeau ? » Demanda Ziva curieuse.

« Oui et sur ce je …. » Il s'interrompit net car deux mains s'étaient glissées autour de sa taille et il sentit quelqu'un se coller à lui, posant doucement sa tête contre son dos. Ce geste fut suivi par un léger parfum, il ferma alors les yeux et glissa ses mains sur celles qui l'entouraient. Il entendit alors une voix lui dire : « Surprise ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ;_

_Alors je vois que le premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ! ;0) Le second va répondre à certaines de vos questions et vous saurez qui est cette femme pour Tony. _

_Pour le moment je dois me forcer pour ne pas en dire plus, on en discutera au niveau du 3e chapitre._

_Sur ce : bonne lecture !_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

-------------------------------------------

« Ella.. » Dit-il en fermant les yeux puis se tournant, il la serra très fort.

« Eh tu m'étouffes.. » Dit-elle en riant.

« C'est que tu m'as manqué toi ! » Dit-il en la soulevant et en la faisant tournoyer.

« C'est vrai que c'est long deux mois sans te voir ! » Dit-elle en continuant de rire alors qu'il la posait par terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« En fait j'ai profité du passage de Jack pour venir voir l'endroit où tu travaillais, et comme je savais que tu devais passer à ton bureau je me suis dit que ça te ferait une belle surprise. »

« Hum… » Dit alors Ziva.

« Oh pardon, excusez-moi. » Dit la jeune femme en lissant sa robe puis en prenant la main de Tony : « Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Ella Sharpman. » Dit-elle en souriant et en tendant sa main libre à Ziva.

Cette dernière lui serra la main toujours très intriguée par elle et se demandant quel genre de rapports elle entretenait avec Tony. Sa dernière conquête peut-être…

« Moi c'est …. »

« Ziva David et vous êtes Timothy McGee. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Dit-elle aux deux agents tout en tendant sa main vers McGee qui la salua à son tour.

« Vous semblez nous connaître. »

« Oh c'est parce que Tony me parle très souvent de vous. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ne vous faites pas d'idées, c'est plutôt elle qui me harcèle avec des questions vous concernant, et je n'ai la paix qu'une fois que je lui ai répondu. » Dit-il en la regardant tendrement. « D'ailleurs, viens je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu meurs d'envie de rencontrer depuis bien longtemps. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Gibbs qui les observait depuis un certain moment, en train de se dire que le NCIS était devenu un bureau de rencontre où le travail était la dernière des préoccupations de ses agents.

« Gibbs ». Dit Tony en ignorant sciemment son regard assassin : « Je te présente Ella. » Gibbs était quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie et il était temps qu'il rencontre Ella.

Gibbs fit alors un effort pour rester poli : « Bonjour. » Dit-il en la regardant simplement alors qu'il se tenait debout à côté de son bureau.

Ella qui se tenait derrière Tony rougit alors violemment et ne dit rien.

« Dis quelque chose au lieu de faire ta carpe ! » Dit Tony en la poussant vers Gibbs.

« Bonjour agent Gibbs. » Dit-elle en lui souriant timidement : « Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. » Dit-elle en lui tendant à son tour la main.

Gibbs sourit alors amusé de la voir agir ainsi et lui tendit sa main à son tour.

« Je voulais vous dire quelque chose depuis un long moment… » Elle tourna alors la tête vers Tony comme pour lui demander la permission. Celui-ci la lui accorda d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'approcha alors de Gibbs et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire : « Merci de prendre si bien soin de Tony. » Dit-elle en revenant auprès de Tony.

Gibbs ne sut pas trop quoi dire ni comment réagir surtout qu'il ignorait qui pouvait être cette personne pour Tony. Il était si secret sur sa vie privée et son passé. Les brèves conquêtes qu'il avait et dont il parlait sans cesse ne révélaient rien de bien personnel. Il avait trop souvent l'agaçante impression que Tony s'en servait comme bouclier pour éviter de parler de son passé.

Cette femme devait être sa dernière conquête et c'était sûrement à cause d'elle qu'il avait demandé ce congé. Se rappelant de ce fameux congé Gibbs se renfrogna et se tourna vers son bureau.

Ella se tourna vers Tony craignant d'avoir mal agi mais Tony secoua la tête et lui dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça quand il est sur une affaire. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

« Tu ne devais pas justement repartir ? » Dit Gibbs cassant.

« Oui, on y va tout de suite. »

« Euh, Tony. Juste un instant, pourrais-tu appeler Abby j'ai une surprise pour elle et je voulais la lui remettre aujourd'hui… ». Dit-elle doucement en jetant un regard rapide vers Gibbs craignant qu'il se mette en colère.

« Oui pas de problème, elle en sera ravie ! »

« Ne lui dis pas que je suis ici ! » Dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« DiNozzo tu es en train de tester ma patience. »

« Allez Gibbs sois sympa, cela fera plaisir à Abby et dès qu'elle aura son cadeau je te promets qu'on disparaitra dans la seconde qui suit. » Dit Tony en lui faisant le plus beau des sourires auquel s'était ajouté le regard suppliant d'Ella.

Il soupira alors et leur dit : « D'accord mais je vous laisse 10 minutes et pas une de plus qu'Abby soit là ou pas. »

« Ok ! » Dit Tony en décrochant son téléphone : « Hey Abby… Non pas encore… Dis tu peux monter un instant j'ai une surprise pour toi…. Et bien monte et tu verras bien. » Dit-il en souriant avant de raccrocher. « Alors dis-moi : où va-t-on cette fois-ci ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers Ella puis en l'emmenant en direction des fenêtres pour éviter de trop agacer Gibbs. Il s'appuya sur l'un des murs et prit l'une des mains d'Ella.

« Ma tenue est un super indice ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Franchement cela peut être tout et n'importe quoi… » Dit-il dubitatif pendant que Gibbs commençait à regretter sa générosité : ces 10 minutes allaient être très longues. Il focalisa sa rage naissante sur les deux agents qu'il avait encore sous la main et foudroya du regard Ziva et McGee, ces derniers se glissèrent tout de suite derrière leurs bureaux et recommencèrent à travailler tout en gardant un œil sur les deux personnages de foire qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

« Et si je fais ça… » Dit-elle en se penchant légèrement et en commençant à claquer des doigts en rythme.

« West Side Story… Porto Rico! » Dit-il triomphal.

« Gagné !» Dit elle en riant « Ça n'a pas trainé. Je nous ai loué une maison en bord de mer avec tout le confort voulu. Tu vas adorer !»

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Est-ce que je peux voir à quoi ressemble la maison ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle en sortant son portable et cherchant le site de la maison : « Tiens, ça c'est la maison et ça c'est la vue qu'on a du balcon au premier étage. Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ! »

« Oui. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qui est magnifique ? » Dit alors une voix qui venait de derrière elle.

Elle se tourna alors et vit le Sénateur : « Jack ! La réunion est déjà terminée ? » Dit-elle surprise.

« Oui car la Directrice Sheppard a eu une urgence qui exigeait sa présence au MTAC. On a pu au moins avoir quelques échanges positifs et c'est elle qui se déplacera la prochaine fois. C'est un sujet qui lui tient à cœur donc je pense que c'est une question qui sera vite réglée. Mais ce ne fut possible que grâce à ce que tu m'as conseillé de dire. »

« Oh très bien. » Dit-elle en souriant, ceci confirmait l'opinion qu'elle se faisait de Jenny Sheppard : femme d'une grande intelligence.

« Alors c'est lui le fameux Tony.»

« Oh excuse moi j'ai oublié de faire les présentations : Tony voici le Sénateur Jack Parker et son conseiller Mark Jefferson. » Jack Parker était un homme qui ne faisait pas ses 45 ans, un homme au regard bleu perçant, les cheveux déjà grisonnants sur les côtés mais gardant assez leur couleur originelle à savoir le noir corbeau. Il défia Tony du regard quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main. Tony était bien sûr loin de se laisser faire. Et la puissante poignée de main qu'ils se donnèrent en témoigna.

« Enchanté de vous connaître car elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous. » Dit le Sénateur avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Je comprends ». Dit Tony en prenant Ella dans ses bras et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue, ce qui eut le double effet de la faire sourire et rougir : « Elle m'aime tellement. » Dit-il provocateur n'ayant pas du tout apprécié le ton du Sénateur.

Gibbs sourit alors se disant qu'il n'y avait que DiNozzo pour oser provoquer un Sénateur de manière si effrontée.

Le Sénateur serra alors les dents puis se tourna vers Ella : « Profite de ta semaine de vacances et reviens vite. »Dit-il en lui prenant la main et la serrant légèrement.

« Ok pas de problème. A dans une semaine. » Dit-elle en souriant et en le regardant repartir vers l'ascenseur.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tony : « Tu es incorrigible ! »

« Il n'avait qu'à ne pas me provoquer. »

« Comme si tu avais besoin d'excuses. » Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as raison je n'en ai jamais besoin pour te prendre dans mes bras. » Dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Mais je ne risque pas de m'en plaindre » dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors dis moi Tony c'est quoi cette…. Ella ! » Dit alors Abby qui venait de débarquer dans l'open space avant de se diriger rapidement vers Ella.

« Abby ! » Lui répondit alors l'autre jeune femme avant de courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Ziva était perdue, autant que les autres, car il semblait qu'Abby la connaissait et même très bien.

« On s'est parlé hier et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu venais aujourd'hui ! »

« C'était pour te faire la surprise… »

« J'adore les surprises ! »

« J'ai une autre surprise pour toi, en fait c'est plus précisément un cadeau. »

Abby rougit de plaisir à l'idée d'un cadeau, surtout que les cadeaux d'Ella étaient toujours assez exceptionnels.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! »

Ella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en récupérant son sac à main qui ressemblait bien plus à un fourre tout. Elle en sortit une boite rectangulaire noire avec un crâne blanc sur le dessus : « Tiens, ouvre cette boite et tu verras !» Dit Ella en la lui tendant, et à ce moment précis personne ne put dire qui était la plus excitée des deux, car si Abby adorait recevoir des cadeaux de la part d'Ella, cette dernière adorait voir l'expression de son amie.

Les yeux d'Abby scintillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant qui serait face au jouet de ses rêves : « Une poupée vodou ! » Dit-elle commençant à caresser du bout des doigts la dite poupée.

« Oui ! Elle te plait ! C'est une vraie que j'ai commandé chez un vrai prêtre vodou. Du coup je te conseille très sérieusement de ne pas t'amuser avec au risque de blesser quelqu'un ! » Dit-elle à moitié sérieuse, préférant être prudente.

« Si elle me plait ! » Dit alors Abby en la regardant : « J'adore ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te gâter ! » Dit-elle pendant qu'elles se serraient l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

« Allez ma puce, il faut qu'on y aille si tu ne veux pas que Gibbs nous descende d'une balle dans la tête. » Dit Tony en jetant un dernier regard au déjà bouillonnant Gibbs.

« Oh oui pardon. Je suis désolée Abby on doit y aller. Dès qu'on arrive sur place je t'appelle pour te rassurer mais après on sera injoignable pendant une semaine, donc il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes d'accord ! » Dit Ella serrant une dernière fois Abby dans ses bras avant que Tony ne commence à la trainer par le bras vers l'ascenseur.

« Allez ciao tout le monde et à dans une semaine. » Leur dit à son tour Tony.

Ziva avait serré les dents agacée par les échanges qu'il y eut entre Tony et cette femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet idiot de Tony s'affichait ainsi avec sa dernière conquête en date. Il est vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il était très doué pour l'agacer et lui porter sur les nerfs. Elle se tourna vers Abby qui était toujours en admiration devant sa poupée.

« Dis-moi Abby : qui est cette femme ? »

« Oh, ils ne vous l'ont pas dit ? » Dit Abby en redressant la tête pour la regarder.

« Non, on connait juste son nom. » Répondit McGee.

Gibbs les laissa faire et bien que refusant de l'admettre, il voulait lui aussi savoir qui était cette femme. Car Tony avait réagi différemment que d'habitude en sa présence, il était plus téméraire face à lui. Comme s'il se sentait en sécurité en la présence de cette femme. Et pour l'avoir vu avec d'autres femmes, il savait qu'elle était importante pour lui car il n'avait pas enclenché le masque charmeur qu'il avait si facilement l'habitude de mettre. Cette femme devait être plus qu'une simple amourette.

« C'est sa meilleure amie. En fait ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Depuis que Tony avait l'âge de 12 ans, si je me rappelle bien. » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons vers son labo, ne quittant plus des yeux sa dernière acquisition et réfléchissant déjà à l'endroit dans son appartement où elle pourrait l'exposer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou ;_

_Je suis contente de voir que l'idée d'une meilleure amie vous plait bien ! C'était mon meilleur prétexte pour aborder le passé de Tony. Alors maintenant je dois vous prévenir d'une chose, le rythme des chapitres va réduire car j'avais pris de l'avance avec les deux premiers chapitres. J'en publierai un tous les 3 à 4 jours. Ceux et celles qui avaient lu mon autre fanfic 'Une rencontre' sont déjà habitués à ce rythme mais pour les autres j'en suis désolée car c'est un rythme nécessaire pour avoir le temps de rédiger et corriger chacun des chapitres._

_Je ne vous dis rien sur ce 3__e__ chapitre car vous allez le lire mais je vous dis juste qu'il est assez long et je ne me voyais pas le couper en deux._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : Je vais utiliser les P.S. pour répondre aux lectrices et lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte fanfic et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement :_

_Savannah : tres bon debut je suis tres intriguee et j'ai hate de connaitre la suite _

_Merci, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! :0)_

_j'aime beaucoup cette facette de tony que je decouvre et me demande ce qui va se passer par la suite alors ne nous fais pas attendre trop longtemps_

_Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il montre cette facette dans la série, cela montre assez souvent qu'il est plus sérieux et plus mature qu'il ne le parait, surtout qu'il a beaucoup évolué à travers les saisons. C'est pour cela que je reprends souvent ce côté-là dans mes fanfics tout en gardant, bien sûr, son côté délirant et suicidaire ! _

_Merci pour tes reviews et j'espère bien en recevoir d'autres._

------------------------------------------------------------------

'_L'été de mes douze/ L'été de mes 6 ans'_

C'était l'une des fameuses soirées qu'organisaient ses parents. En réalité que payait son père et qu'organisait sa mère. Il n'y en avait une dizaine par an, suivant le nombre des fêtes religieuses et nationales, mais cela dépendait aussi du temps que pouvait leur consacrer sa mère et surtout du nombre de contrats que devait signer son père avec ses futures invités-clients.

Peu importait la raison, car de toute façon il devait y être présent un sourire de façade sur les lèvres tout en étant inséré dans un costume impeccable. Il n'aimait pas ces soirées car ses parents y faisaient toujours acte de douceur envers lui. Une douceur à laquelle il était si peu habitué qu'il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à un geste aussi simple que celui où son père déposait sa main sur ses épaules. Ils le touchaient si peu qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être touché. Personne parmi le personnel n'avait plus le droit de le faire, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il savait s'habillait, se laver et se coiffer tout seul. Personne ne le touchait de manière affectueuse en somme et les seuls qui le pouvaient, à savoir ses parents, ne le faisaient qu'en présence d'une tierce personne à qui ils voulaient faire croire à l'image de la famille parfaite : riche, belle, heureuse, parfaite.

Ses parents étaient peut-être heureux ainsi, mais lui ne l'était pas. Cela faisait déjà un certain moment que les couleurs de la vie lui paraissaient ternes mais ces derniers mois comme tout espoir de changement dans le caractère de ses parents l'avait abandonné, tout rêve d'un monde plus heureux pour lui avait disparu, sa vision avait empiré et il commençait à voir les choses en gris, la vie lui semblait triste, pénible. Les seuls moments de joie lui étaient apportés par une boite qu'il n'avait le droit de regarder qu'une heure par jour pour qu'il ne délaisse pas ses cours. La télévision et les séances familiales de cinéma lors des fêtes telles que celles de noël étaient les seuls moments où il voyait la vie en couleur : la couleur de la fiction. Il ne voyait que les couleurs limitées par ce cadre qu'était celui de la télévision. Tout ce qui était en dehors était fade.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que la vie réelle était très éloignée de celle décrite dans les films ou même dans les séries, loin de ce que vivait son héros préféré Magnum. Il aurait tellement aimé lui ressembler, mais Magnum était libre et lui n'était ni un homme, ni libre et si sa vie continuait sur cette lancée là il deviendrait comme son père : un homme froid et stricte, capable de couper les vivres à son fils rien que pour le forcer à ses débrouiller tout seul. Si lui à son âge pouvait de se débrouiller, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que son propre fils ne fasse pas de même.

Il avait commencé à penser que si ses parents ne l'aimaient pas c'est parce qu'il était sans intérêt. Pourquoi les autres parents aimaient-ils inconditionnellement leurs enfants et pas eux ? Dans son esprit, la réponse était déjà très claire : c'était parce qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime. Qui pourrait aimer un être aussi insignifiant que lui, quelqu'un incapable de faire plaisir à ses parents, les décevant tous les jours malgré tous ses efforts.

On ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne sera donc jamais Magnum car il est trop insignifiant. C'était ces pensées-là qui rodaient dans sa tête depuis un long moment déjà et rongeaient petit à petit son esprit.

Il était débout à côté de ses parents, plus précisément à la gauche de sa mère qui elle-même était à la gauche de son père afin d'accueillir les invités. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'il ne s'amusait même plus à compter le nombre des invités pour s'occuper l'esprit. Cet été était aussi ennuyeux que les autres et cela ne risquait pas de changer de si tôt.

Ils venaient de saluer un autre couple selon le même rituel : son père les salue ensuite c'est le tour de sa mère et enfin son tour. La vie avec ses parents a toujours été une longue série de rituels et de règles. Un de ces rituels d'ailleurs consistait dans un récit détaillé que devait faire Tony chaque soir à son père de sa journée et de ses études. Par contre, durant ces soirées là, le rituel qu'il fallait appliquer à la lettre, que cela soit la première fois qu'il rencontre ces invités ou pas, était le suivant : tendre sa main pour saluer l'homme avec une poignée ferme, se tourner vers la femme et lui faire un baisemain tout en leur faisant un magnifique sourire qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Mais ça personne ne le remarquait, les gens s'arrêtaient souvent à son apparence : un bel enfant, de beaux yeux verts, dans un beau costume, avec un beau sourire et d'excellentes manières grâce à l'éducation de ses charmants parents.

Les invités défilèrent jusqu'au moment où arriva leur voisin : James Sharpman. C'était un homme qui le terrorisait littéralement et il devait faire un effort monstre à chaque fois pour garder son calme. C'était un homme très froid, au regard persan et très déstabilisant. Un homme qui était d'ailleurs très puissant et d'après ce qu'il avait compris encore plus riche que ses propres parents. Mais cette fois-ci, il était différent car il portait dans ses bras une petite fille dont le visage était caché. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

« _Papa ne va pas aimer cela._ » Pensa Tony en s'empêchant d'afficher un sourire sardonique car il savait parfaitement que son père n'en dirait rien étant donné qu'il avait besoin de l'appui du grand James Sharpman. Et en effet, le père de Tony le salua poliment : « Bonsoir M Sharpman, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté notre invitation car c'est toujours un plaisir pour nous de vous recevoir. »

Tony ne fut donc aucunement étonné par la réaction de son père, par contre, il le fut grandement quand il vit celle de Sharpman : « Bonsoir M DiNozzo, c'est aussi un plaisir pour moi d'assister à vos soirées. » Puis il se tourna vers la petite fille : « Ella ma chérie, » commença-t-il avec une telle douceur dans les yeux que Tony en fut choqué car il ne l'en croyait pas capable, « dis bonsoir au gentil monsieur.» Tentant de la consoler.

« Est-ce votre petite fille ? » Demanda la mère de Tony.

« Oui, et ses parents lui manquent car c'est la première fois qu'ils me la laissent. » Dit-il en caressant le dos de sa petite fille pour l'apaiser et calmer ses pleurs. « J'ai pensé l'amener ici pour lui changer les idées et pour la présenter au jeune Anthony, c'est le plus jeune enfant qu'on ait dans ce quartier et je me suis dit que s'ils devenaient amis cela la consolerait un peu. Hein ma chérie ? Tu ne veux pas dire bonsoir au jeune Anthony, regarde comme il est gentil. » Dit-il en se penchant et en souriant à Tony.

Tony resta figé sur place ne sachant plus quoi faire, il était réellement déstabilisé par cet homme qui jusqu'à il y a de cela quelques minutes le terrorisait littéralement. Et là il lui souriait gentiment… Ella resserra son étreinte et continua à pleurer.

« Tu veux bien lui dire quelque chose peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera ? » L'encouragea Sharpman.

« Oui vas-y Anthony ! » Lui dit sa mère en mettant sa main sur son épaule et en le poussant doucement pour l'encourager, car si leur fils devenait ami avec la petite fille Sharpman, beaucoup de portes s'ouvriront et cela ne leur sera que bénéfique.

« Bonsoir… Ella. » Dit alors timidement Tony.

Ella se tut un instant et desserrant légèrement son étreinte elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Il put enfin voir son visage. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa alors car elle lui apparut en couleur, ses yeux noisette brillaient intensément à cause des larmes et son visage fut l'une des plus merveilleuses choses qu'il put voir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il voyait quelqu'un en couleur.

Il lui sourit, un beau sourire qui avait enfin atteint ses yeux et elle lui sourit légèrement. Ce fut la seconde plus merveilleuse chose que lui permit la vie de voir : « Bonsoir…Anthony. » Et elle desserra complètement son étreinte puis se pencha vers lui en tendant ses bras pour qu'il la prenne dans les siens. Son grand père la suivit dans son mouvement et la tendit finalement à Tony trop heureux de la voir oublier un instant la séparation avec ses parents.

Tony sentit alors un léger parfum de rose pendant qu'Ella enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de son cou : « Mes parents me manquent… » Dit-elle puis elle redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était fasciné par ses yeux et par leur couleur, il avait perdu l'habitude des couleurs. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, un si beau mélange entre le brun, le roux et le vert. Un mélange non homogène qui donnait l'impression que ses yeux changeaient de couleur.

« Mais ils vont revenir, non ? » Dit-il, se reprenant et tentant de la consoler.

« Oui. »

« Et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, il y a ton grand-père qui a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Et puis il y a moi, si tu veux je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? » Dit-il en lui souriant.

« Mon grand-père… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. M Sharpman s'était accroupi pour se rapprocher de sa petite fille et lui souriait. Elle tendit alors la main et lui caressa la joue « Moi aussi je l'aime. » Dit-elle en souriant puis se tournant de nouveau vers Tony : « Tu promets de rester avec moi toute la nuit ! » Remettant ses deux petits bras autour du cou de Tony.

« Jusqu'au moment où tu partiras. »

« C'est promis ? »

« Promis mais il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer, d'accord ? » Dit-il en la posant par terre et en commençant à essuyer ses larmes.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle en continuant de le regarder.

« Anthony peux-tu emmener Ella et lui montrer la maison ? » Lui dit alors sa mère.

« Oui mère. » Dit alors Tony, étrangement heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de ses parents et de ses devoirs mais surtout heureux de se retrouver seul avec Ella.

Ella se tourna vers son grand père : « Je peux grand-pa ?»

« Oui vas-y. » Dit-il en souriant puis regardant Tony, il lui dit : « Prenez bien soin d'elle jeune Anthony, elle est la prunelle de mes yeux. »

« Oui Monsieur. Elle sera alors les miennes. » Dit alors Tony en lui souriant, le regard direct et assuré, avant de prendre la main d'Ella et de se diriger vers l'étage supérieur pour lui montrer le reste de la maison.

Alors qu'ils montaient au premier étage, Ella ne put s'empêcher dire : « Elle est grande ta maison ! »

« Oui, mais je pense que celle de ton grand père est plus grande que la notre. » Dit-il en continuant à la guider vers le couloir commençant par l'aile où se trouvaient quelques-unes des chambres inclue celle de ses parents.

« Là nous avons les chambres des invités et ça c'est la chambre de mes parents. » Puis revenant sur ses pas, il la conduisit vers l'aile où se trouvait sa chambre quand il ouvrit la porte, il se tourna vers Ella et la vit écarquiller les yeux, surprise… Non pas exactement surprise mais émerveillée.

« Tu as un lit de princesse ! » Dit-elle en lâchant sa main avant de courir vers le magnifique lit à baldaquin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire : « Mais je ne suis pas une princesse ! »

« C'est vrai toi tu es un prince. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui tout en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Il recommença alors à rire en voyant qu'Ella, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, se débattait pour monter sur le lit qui était bien trop haut pour sa petite taille.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la souleva légèrement en tout cas assez pour qu'elle puisse monter sur le lit. Elle se mit ensuite à quatre pattes et avança au milieu du grand lit puis s'allongea en regardant le haut du lit qui était couvert par une grande étole grenat.

« C'est génial, tu dois très bien dormir sur ce lit. »

« Non pas vraiment j'aurai préféré un lit pour garçon. »

« Les princes dormaient sur ces lits, ils sont aussi fait pour des garçons. En plus ça doit être super de sauter dessus. »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Je me ferai gronder. »

« Ta maman a peur que tu casses le lit ? » Dit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Oui, il a couté très cher. »

« Mes parents m'interdisaient de sauter sur mon lit mais comme je le faisais en cachette j'ai fini par le casser. Mes parents étaient fâchés mais le lendemain papa m'a acheté un autre lit plus solide et il m'a dit que je pouvais sauter dessus autant de fois que je voulais car il était très solide. Puis comme ils voyaient que j'aimais ça, pour mon anniversaire ils ont acheté un grand trampoline qu'on a mis dans notre petit jardin et depuis on saute tous les trois ensemble. Notre maison à tous les trois et beaucoup plus petite que ta maison ou celle de grand père. Tu as un trampoline ? »

« Non. » Dit Tony qui s'était allongé à ses côtés et avait commencé à regarder le haut de son lit.

« Tu as déjà joué sur un trampoline ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement, plus jeune il ne jouait que très peu.

« C'est magique, j'ai l'impression de voler quand je le fais. » Dit-elle en tendant la main comme pour toucher le plafond en tissu. « Il faut que tu l'essaies. J'aime beaucoup le faire.» Dit-elle en souriant. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, une question qu'on lui posait que très rarement et à laquelle il répondait ce que la personne voulait entendre, du coup les réponses étaient à chaque fois différentes et aucune n'était la vraie. Il se tourna vers elle ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis après avoir réfléchi il lui dit : « J'aime regarder la série Magnum. » C'était venu naturellement.

« Magnum ?»

« C'est une série qui passe tous les jours vers 4h de l'après-midi. »

«Et ça parle de quoi ? »

« C'est un homme qui est un détective privé. »

« Un détective privé ? » Dit-elle ne sachant pas trop ce que cela voulait dire.

Il hésita un instant, cherchant les bons mots : « C'est un homme qui doit chercher des choses ou des personnes. C'est son travail. »

« Oh, si je perds ma poupée Mindy, c'est lui qui ira me la chercher ? »

« Oui, contre de l'argent » Dit-il en souriant.

« Oh ! »

« Ce détective s'appelle Magnum. »

« Il est gentil ? »

« Oui, très gentil, surtout avec les filles. » Dit-il en souriant se rappelant les numéros de charme de son héros.

« Comme toi ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il écarquilla les yeux surpris d'être comparé à Magnum. Puis il finit par sourire : « Oui, comme moi. » Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment là mais il se retint.

« Raconte-moi des histoires de Magnum. » Dit-elle en se tournant pour regarder le haut du lit à baldaquin.

Il l'imita et commença à lui raconter ses aventures en commençant pas ses épisodes préférés. Elle l'interrompait de temps en temps pour poser des questions quand elle ne comprenait pas un mot ou quand elle avait peur qu'on ait fait du mal à Magnum. Après un certain moment, alors qu'il lui racontait la troisième de ses aventures, il vit que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne lui posait plus de questions et se tourna pour la regarder. Il la trouva endormie. Il sourit et ne sut pas très bien quoi faire : la réveiller alors qu'elle semblait si bien dormir ou descendre prévenir ses parents et son grand-père qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais sincèrement il n'avait pas encore le cœur à la laisser repartir si vite, il décida de rester allongé à ses côtés et de continuer de lui raconter ses histoires. Et ce même si elle n'était plus éveillée pour les écouter.

Son grand père vint la chercher après un certain moment. Il était conduit par la mère de Tony qui l'avait amené dans sa chambre. Il avait réussi à la porter sans la réveiller et Tony lui tendit les chaussures. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle reparte, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il se demandait même s'il allait la revoir quand ils quittèrent la maison salués par ses parents.

A ce moment il eut une conversation avec sa mère qui lui dit de continuer de s'occuper de la petite fille même si ça ne lui plaisait pas — elle le connaissait bien mal !—, car s'il devenait ami avec la petite fille de Sharpman cela aiderait grandement son père. Il fallait être donc obéissant et faire ce qu'ils lui ordonnaient de faire. Cet ordre c'est avec plaisir qu'il y obéirait, se dit-il alors au fond de lui-même. Il fallait juste espérer que le fameux grand-père la laisse le voir. Cette pensée démoralisa alors Tony qui se dit qu'avec la chance qu'il avait cela devait être la seule et unique fois et qu'il ne risquait pas de la revoir avant longtemps si ce n'est jamais.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre pour se préparer à se coucher, il était encore enfermé dans un brouillard déprimant. C'était comme quand il terminait de regarder un épisode de Magnum, le moment de bonheur étant passé le reste de sa vie devenait du remplissage avant de passer à l'épisode suivant. Sauf qu'au moins avec Magnum il était sûr de voir un épisode le lendemain, d'avoir une autre dose de bonheur. Avec Ella c'était bien plus fort, quelque chose d'étrange se passa au fond de lui dès qu'il la vit mais surtout ce qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de bien c'est l'impact qu'il eut sur elle. Il avait réussi tout de suite à la calmer. Elle l'avait tout de suite adopté et l'avait même comparé à Magnum… Si quelqu'un pensait un jour qu'il pouvait ressembler à Magnum c'est qu'il n'était pas si insignifiant que cela… En entrant dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire car il revit l'image d'Ella en train de se débattre pour dormir sur le lit de ses rêves. Elle l'avait même comparé à un prince !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il adora dormir sur son lit à baldaquin et il se mit sur l'endroit où s'était endormie Ella car cette fragrance de rose était toujours là.

Le lendemain vers les coups de 16h, on sonna à la porte d'entrée des DiNozzo. M Sharpman se tenait debout avec Ella à ses côtés.

« Je suis venu laisser Ella aux bons soin du jeune Anthony. Je pense que les maîtres des lieux vous ont prévenu de ma venue. » Dit M Sharpman au maître d'hôtel.

« Bien sûr Monsieur. » Dit-il après s'être écarté pour les laisser passer. Il les conduisit ensuite vers la pièce où Tony regardait habituellement la télévision car c'était bientôt l'heure de Magnum.

Le maître d'hôtel entra en annonçant les nouveaux arrivants, Tony qui attendait sa série fut étonné de revoir si vite Ella, voir même de la revoir tout court et il sourit, un large sourire qui fit scintiller ses yeux.

Ella eut la même expression et courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras : « Anthony ! »

Elle portait cette fois-ci un pantalon et un chemisier sans manches rose. Les cheveux ramassés en une petite queue-de-cheval. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite poupée en chiffon.

« Je ne sais pas si vos parents vous ont prévenu mais ma petite fille m'a supplié toute la journée pour que je l'amène auprès de vous afin qu'elle regarde la série Magnum. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non, pas du tout. » Dit Tony qui releva les yeux d'Ella pour regarder directement son grand-père.

« Je viendrai la récupérer dans deux heures. »

« Très bien.» Répondit Tony avec un beau sourire.

« Au revoir ma chérie, on se voit après. » Dit-il en s'accroupissant pour lui tendre les bras et lui faire un câlin. Elle courut vers lui et le serra rapidement avant de revenir vers Tony.

Son grand-père reparti, elle se tourna vers Tony : « La série n'a pas encore commencé ? »

« Non, elle va commencer dans quelques minutes. Tu sais tu peux m'appeler maintenant Tony.» Dit-il en souriant car il n'aimait pas la forme complète de son prénom, elle était celle des adultes. Et puis il trouvait Tony plus cool.

« D'accord, moi j'aime Tony. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Et qui est cette jolie poupée ? »

« C'est ma Mindy. » Dit-elle fièrement en la lui tendant pour qu'il la voie bien.

« Oh, elle est très mignonne. »

« Oui c'est la plus mignonne de toutes. »

« Je prends toujours mon goûter en regardant Magnum, tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose. »

« Moi pour mon gouter je prends un chocolat chaud et des biscuits. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Dit-il en souriant avant d'appeler un des serviteurs.

Ils regardèrent l'épisode et Ella adora Magnum. Il lui arriva même de rire pendant certains moments trouvant la tête de Magnum très drôle. Tony était aux anges et était autant amusé par les aventures de Magnum que l'expression du visage d'Ella devant les différentes scènes.

A la fin de l'épisode il se tourna vers elle et lui dit : « Alors tu trouves toujours que je ressemble à Magnum ? »

« Ouiiiiii, vous avez les mêmes yeux. »

« Mais non, ils ne sont pas de la même couleur. »

« Pas la couleur des yeux, je veux dire vous avez la même façon de regarder les gens. »

« Oh ! » Dit Tony un peu surpris. « Et sinon tu as aimé la série ? »

« Oui, j'adore. » Dit-elle en le regardant les yeux pétillant.

Ils discutèrent alors de l'épisode et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte le temps passa très vite et M Sharpman vint chercher sa petite fille. C'est ainsi que durant toute une partie de l'été, elle venait à chaque fois pour regarder l'épisode de Magnum étant devenue à son tour très accro à ce personnage.

Un jour pourtant elle dérogea à la règle et vint le chercher le matin pour l'emmener chez son grand-père en lui disant qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui. En arrivant près du jardin elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit : « Ferme les yeux, tu ne dois pas gâcher la surprise ! »

Il ferma alors sagement les yeux et elle le conduisit vers le milieu du jardin. Quand il eut enfin le droit d'ouvrir les yeux il se trouva face à un immense trampoline.

« Regarde ! » Dit Ella en sautillant de joie puis en montant sur le trampoline elle lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre : « Tu vas apprendre à voler ! ».

Il était fasciné et il finit par la rejoindre. Quand il commença à sauter, il ressentit une sensation grisante de liberté. Ils sautèrent ainsi toute la matinée et il comprit pourquoi Ella aimait tant cela et pourquoi cela lui donnait l'impression de voler.

Ils passèrent ainsi toutes leurs vacances d'été entre Magnum, le trampoline et même la piscine. Tony lui apprenant même à nager sans bouée.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, car ses parents étaient venus la chercher. Tony avait su que ses parents étaient des anthropologues et qu'ils devaient souvent partir en voyage pour des fouilles ou des recherches, cette fois-ci ils étaient partis en Afrique durant tout l'été et ils avaient laissé leur fille ici pour que son grand-père puisse s'en occuper. Mais il était temps qu'ils la reprennent.

Ella n'avait pas compris alors ce qu'impliquait le retour de ses parents, elle était trop heureuse de les revoir. Elle leur présenta Tony la veille de son départ, elle était bien trop heureuse de voir toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait réunie au même endroit, passant de l'une à l'autre. Mais ne remarquant pas sa mère en train de ranger ses affaires, n'entendant pas son père parler de leur départ à son grand-père. Personne ne pensa à lui en parler. Mais Tony entendit la conversation et vit ce que faisait sa mère. Son estomac s'était serré et il sentait son cœur se déchirer, elle a allait terriblement lui manquer. Et avec la séparation, la distance, elle finirait par l'oublier et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle revienne l'été prochain. Il essaya de profiter alors des derniers moments avec elle. Ella l'avait d'ailleurs harcelé pour qu'il reste passer la nuit et demanda à son grand-père de dire aux DiNozzo de le laisser rester. Au grand étonnement de Tony, ils acceptèrent mais au fond il en connaissait la véritable raison.

Ella rayonnait carrément de bonheur et il n'eut pas la force de lui dire qu'ils allaient partir demain. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit car ayant vu qu'elle était très heureuse de les voir ils se disaient qu'elle l'était autant parce qu'elle savait qu'ils devaient repartir. Mais surtout c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le type de lien qu'elle avait désormais avec Tony.

A un certain moment de la soirée le grand-père d'Ella vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Tony sur le canapé pendant qu'Ella racontait à ses parents l'une des aventures de Magnum. Se tournant de temps en temps pour demander la confirmation de Tony concernant telle phrase ou tel geste qu'avait fait leur héros.

« La séparation risque d'être très difficile. » Dit alors le grand-père d'Ella tout en continuant à la regarder.

Le sourire de Tony se figea avant de disparaître puis il se tourna vers le vieil homme.

« Je sais… » Dit-il en soupirant.

« Elle m'est déjà très pénible alors que je suis un vieil adulte censé pouvoir la gérer. Mais pour vous deux cela sera encore plus difficile. »

« Oui… Il faut le lui dire car elle ne sait pas qu'elle va partir demain. »

« Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ? » Dit M Sharpman en se tournant vers lui.

Tony baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains légèrement croisées puis redressa la tête pour regarder Ella : « Parce que j'en suis incapable, cela risque de la rendre très malheureuse. Alors que maintenant elle saute littéralement de joie. »

« Et bien, je vais te dire un secret mon enfant, moi aussi j'en suis incapable. » Dit le vieil homme, regardant de nouveau sa petite fille. Cette toute petite personne qui avait rempli sa vie pendant deux mois, rempli sa maison de rires. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu sa vie complètement chamboulée par ce tout petit être, le jeune Tony a aussi été touché par l'ouragan Ella. Et ils auraient beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre tous les deux.

Ils se couchèrent assez tôt et comme le lit d'Ella était très grand ils purent dormir ensemble. Et comme prévu, Ella supplia Tony de lui raconter les aventures de Magnum, celles qu'elle avait ratées mais aussi celles qu'elle avait vues. Car elle adorait autant se rappeler ses aventures que les découvrir. Et comme d'habitude elle s'endormit au troisième récit. Tony ne se coucha pas tout de suite et resta à la regarder, gravant son image de peur de l'oublier un jour. Il se demandait comment il allait se passer d'elle, depuis son arrivée les couleurs qui émanaient d'elle s'étaient étendues au fur et à mesure et son monde redevint en couleur, graduellement puis totalement. Ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure revinrent, le rêve de devenir comme Magnum une fois grand revint, l'espoir revint… Mais il était revenu si vite qu'il lui fit oublier qu'Ella devait repartir.

Ils furent réveillés tôt et on prépara Ella alors qu'elle était encore somnolente. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble et Ella commença à être complètement réveillée. Elle était de bonne humeur toujours aussi contente d'avoir autour d'elles les gens qu'elle aimait. Son père avait tout rangé dans la voiture et sa mère commença à l'emmener vers la porte. Ella observa alors ses parents dire au revoir à son grand-père et saluer Tony. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient cela : ils allaient partir en balade ? Mais pourquoi ne lui disaient-ils pas au revoir à elle ? Ils allaient l'emmener en balade ?

« On part se promener maman ? » Dit Ella en regardant sa mère. Tony et le vieil homme se regardèrent se disant alors que le moment tant craint était arrivé.

« Non ma chérie, on rentre à la maison. » Dit sa mère en s'accroupissant pour lui arranger son petit gilet.

« On rentre à la maison ? Mais Tony et grand-pa vont venir avec nous ? » Dit Ella.

« Non ma chérie, eux ils vont rester ici. »

« Mais on revient les voir vite ? » Dit Ella refusant la réalité.

« Oui, peut-être dans une année. »

« Une année ? C'est beaucoup une année ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers son grand-père.

« Oui, c'est beaucoup ma chérie mais ça va passer vite tu verras. »

Les yeux d'Ella s'embuèrent : « Non, je ne veux pas partir. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant de sa mère et en se cachant derrière Tony : « Je ne veux pas laisser Tony et grand-pa ! »

« Ma chérie » Dit sa mère commençant à réaliser le déchirement que cela serait pour sa fille : « On doit partir… »

« Non, on doit rester, je ne veux pas les laisser. » Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Son père s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit : « Ma chérie, tu ne veux pas rentrer avec nous à la maison ? Tu nous manques à nous et on a besoin que tu viennes avec nous à la maison. Tu pourras voir Tony et grand-pa l'année prochaine je te le promets mais il faut y aller maintenant. »

« Non ! On n'a qu'à rester ici tous les trois. » Dit-elle déterminée.

Son grand-père s'accroupit à son tour et la regarda alors qu'elle était toujours accrochée au bras de Tony : « Ma chérie, tes parents t'aiment et ils ont raison tu dois partir avec eux. » Dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Il n'aimait pas dire ces mots mais s'il ne le faisait pas la séparation risquait d'être encore plus pénible.

« Je les aime, mais je vous aime aussi, alors je veux qu'on reste ensemble tous les 5. Dis le leur Tony ! » Dit-elle en le regardant.

Tony serra les poings puis se tourna vers elle : « Ella, tu dois partir avec eux ce sont tes parents. Tu dois y aller, nous on te verra l'année prochaine. » Il dit cela en la regardant et en se forçant.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour du bras de Tony.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… » Dit son père en soupirant. Il tendit alors les bras et la souleva en l'arrachant au bras de Tony.

« Noonnnn ! » Dit-elle alors en pleurant de plus belle : « Tonnnyyy ! » Appela-t-elle alors en se débattant mais l'étreinte de son père était bien trop ferme pour lui permettre de se libérer.

Sa mère se tourna vers eux : « Je suis désolée, nous n'avions pas compris qu'elle s'était attachée à ce point à vous deux. On aurait dû mieux la préparer au départ. » Dit-elle en soupirant, s'en voulant de faire souffrir sa fille.

« Dès que vous arrivez passez-moi un coup de fil pour me dire que vous êtes bien arrivés et surtout pour me dire comment elle va. »

« Je te le promets beau-papa. »

« Et dis à mon fils de ne pas être trop sévère avec elle. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il l'aime trop pour ça, c'est un vrai papa gâteau avec elle. »

Elle se tourna vers Tony et elle le trouva en train de pleurer lui aussi. Il avait essayé de tenir bon, il savait que les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer, il savait qu'un DiNozzo ne devait pas pleurer mais quand il vit son père la soulever et l'éloigner définitivement de lui il ne put se retenir.

Elle se baissa alors vers lui et commença à lui essuyer les yeux : « Cela doit être aussi très pénible pour toi… » Dit-elle très peinée : « Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais on te promet que l'été prochain elle sera là ! D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça machinalement loin d'être réconforté, elle lui manquait déjà et bien trop.

Le père d'Ella l'installa de force sur son siège auto et boucla sa ceinture, une ceinture spéciale que les jeunes enfants ne peuvent pas détacher. Elle avait beau se débattre comme un petit diable, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se détacher. C'était la seconde fois dans sa vie, depuis la fois où ses parents la laissèrent toute seule entre les bras de son grand-père, qu'elle se sentait si impuissante. Elle ressentait de plein fouet cette absence totale de liberté de choix car à chaque fois on lui avait imposé une décision, contre sa volonté. Elle lâcha alors sa ceinture et se tourna vers le vieil homme et le jeune garçon qui la regardaient toujours pendant que son père démarrait la voiture alors que sa mère venait de s'y installer. Elle était malheureuse comme les pierres et ses larmes qui étaient celles de rage et de révolte au début devinrent celles du désespoir. Elle avait déjà commencé à hoqueter. Elle ne croyait pas alors se remettre de ce qui semblait être à ce moment son plus gros chagrin.

Elle avait continué de pleurer silencieusement en hoquetant pendant près d'une heure. Ses parents avaient tout essayé pour la calmer : ils lui crièrent dessus, lui dirent plein de mots d'amour, lui promirent même des cadeaux. Mais rien n'y faisait, ce qui les inquiétait c'est qu'Ella ne disait plus rien, elle regardait le paysage défiler tout en continuant à pleurer en silence. Elle ne mangea ni ne but de tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés sur place, quand son père la détacha pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'écarta de lui et descendit de l'autre côté de la voiture. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais elle ne leur adressait toujours pas la parole. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte elle partit dans sa chambre où elle resta allongée durant toute l'après-midi. Ses parents avaient compris que c'était un très gros chagrin et, après avoir déplacé leurs affaires de la voiture vers la maison, ils décidèrent d'appeler son grand-père ainsi si elle lui parlait au téléphone peut-être qu'elle se sentirait mieux. Et ils avaient raison en partie car dès qu'ils lui dirent que son grand-père était au téléphone elle avait couru, Mindy sous les bras, pour lui parler : « Grand-pa ! Tu me manques ! »

« Toi aussi ma chérie. Dis-moi : est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non ! Vous me manquez trop tous les deux. »

« Tu n'es pas trop dure avec tes parents ma chérie ? » Dit le vieil homme conciliant.

« Je ne leur parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils me ramènent chez toi. »

Ses parents se regardèrent et soupirèrent, cette affaire était loin d'être réglée.

« Tu sais ma chérie, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux comme ça je ne te manquerai jamais longtemps et puis une année ça passe très vite tu sais. »

« Oui grand-père… » Dit Ella sans aucune conviction. « Dis grand-pa Tony est toujours avec toi tu veux bien me le passer ? ».

Son grand-père soupira en entendant son ton découragé et il lui dit : « Non il est rentré chez lui ce matin… Ma chérie tu veux bien me passer ton père. »

« Oui. » Dit-elle en tendant le combiné sans avoir un seul regard pour ses parents.

« Oui papa. »

« J'ai une idée qui pourrait consoler Ella et vous permettre de survivre à sa colère. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils lui apportèrent le téléphone dans sa chambre en lui disant : « Ella, tiens c'est pour toi, quelqu'un veut te parler. »

Elle prit le combiné et ses parents sortirent de la pièce : « Allo grand-pa… » Dit-elle faiblement.

« Bonsoir Ella… »

« Tonyyy ! » Dit-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

« Comment ça va tu es bien rentrée ? »

« Oui mais tu me manques… »

« Toi aussi... Ton grand-père a parlé à mes parents et maintenant quand tu auras envie de me parler tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler après les heures d'école au numéro que vont te donner tes parents. »

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler tous les jours ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. » Dit-il en souriant, cela faisait tellement de bien d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Quand la voiture avait démarré le monde était devenu brusquement gris et même l'épisode de Magnum ne lui remonta pas le moral. « Tu as vu l'épisode de Magnum ? »

« Non, j'étais trop triste pour le voir sans toi. » Dit-elle doucement se rappelant encore l'état dans lequel elle était.

« Tu veux que je te raconte l'épisode ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiii…. » Dit-elle contente avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de commencer à écouter sagement son histoire.

Cela devint ainsi aussi un rituel. Ils s'appelèrent tous les jours le soir avant d'aller se coucher et Tony racontait à Ella un des épisodes de Magnum, il lui racontait aussi les films qu'il voyait. A son tour elle lui racontait sa journée ou toute chose qu'elle considérait comme extraordinaire de son point de vue de petite fille. Ils continuèrent à se parler ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'été.

Il avait désormais treize ans et elle sept ans, ils avaient ainsi un peu grandi mais leur relation avait aussi grandi. C'était le jour où elle allait revenir chez son grand-père, les deux étaient très heureux de la revoir et Tony ne tenait plus en place.

Quand la voiture arriva, il vit qu'Ella n'était plus obligée de rester sur un siège adapté aux enfants. Dès que ses parents se garèrent elle descendit de la voiture en courant avant de sauter dans ses bras en éclatant de rire : « Tonyyyyyy ! »

Il la serra alors fort dans ses bras en se tournant sur lui-même pour la faire tournoyer : « Ma petite Ella ! » Dit-il en soupirant de bonheur, cette odeur était revenue et les couleurs étaient devenus brillantes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou ;_

_J'étais très contente de voir que vous avez apprécié le troisième chapitre. Il était important pour moi que vous commenciez à comprendre la nature des rapports entre Tony et Ella. _

_Ce 4__e__ chapitre est ce que je pourrai appeler un interlude mais vous verrez pourquoi._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :0)_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

-----------------------------------------------------

Il était en train de siffloter quand il sortit de l'ascenseur. Ah ce que c'était chouette ces vacances avec Ella ! Ils se sont amusés comme des fous, ayant tout fait : plongée sous-marine, du surf, du jet ski ! C'était reposant.

Il était hâlé juste assez pour rendre jalouse toute personne qu'il croisait.

Il trouva Ziva et McGee à leurs bureaux respectifs : « Hola ! ». Dit-il en les saluant et en s'arrêtant au niveau du bureau de Ziva.

« Tony ! Alors ces vacances ! » Dit Ziva pendant que McGee se rapprochait d'eux.

« Géniales ! Magnifiques ! Le rêve ! »Dit-il en souriant. « Et sinon vous deux comment s'est passée cette semaine ? »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, l'âme en peine.

« C'était à ce point ! »

« Pire. Depuis l'affaire Carlson sur laquelle tu nous as laissé bosser, il n'y eut aucun crime à croire que les assassins, voleurs, traitres à la patrie avaient pris des vacances en même temps que toi. » Commença Ziva.

« On n'a rien eut à faire, Gibbs s'est défoulé alors sur nous au lieu de le faire sur des suspects ou sur des criminels. » Continua McGee.

« Je crois même qu'il avait commencé à faire un transfert sur nous et à nous traiter comme des suspects. » Reprit Ziva sur le ton de la conspiration.

« Et il s'est même fait juge car il nous a condamné à de la paperasse intensive jusqu'à ton arrivée. » Termina McGee en chuchotant craignant réellement que Gibbs ne leur tombe encore dessus et qu'il entende cette phrase.

Tony explosa de rire car il était bien heureux d'avoir été absent cette semaine et d'avoir échappé au vengeur masqué Gibbs. Et puis ses deux coéquipiers faisaient tellement pitié à voir qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Arrête de te moquer car quand il te verra, tu le connais, il te tombera dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde ! » Lui dit Ziva menaçante.

Cela eut le don immédiat de le calmer et son sourire disparut. Ziva avait raison, il avait intérêt à se mettre derrière son bureau pour au moins être légèrement à couvert. Mais bon il avait un truc à faire avant : « Bon avant qu'il ne débarque, je vais vous offrir vos cadeaux. »

« Des cadeaux ! »

« C'est Ella qui a insisté surtout après que je lui ai décrit ce que risquait de vous faire Gibbs. »

Il tendit un sachet à Ziva et un autre à McGee. Ziva eut droit à un joli collier traditionnel typique de Porto Rico et McGee eut droit à une chemise à fleurs très colorées.

« Le collier c'est Ella qui l'a choisi et la chemise c'est moi. »

« Ça, je l'avais deviné tout seul. » Lui dit McGee ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire de cette chemise très éloignée de ses goûts vestimentaires.

« C'est pour tes vacances au soleil. Enfin, si un jour tu comptes aller à la mer mais ça je n'y crois même pas… » Dit Tony dégouté d'avoir gâché une si belle chemise pour un homme qui sortait si peu en fin de compte.

Tony avait encore trois sacs en main et Ziva était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils contenaient : « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les autres sacs ? »

« Eh bien dans l'un d'eux il y a une excellente bouteille de rhum pour Ducky. Un masque traditionnel que les Portoricains appellent santos, on a choisi le plus effrayant pour Abby, je pense qu'elle va adorer. Enfin, dans le sachet… »

« DiNozzo ! Tu t'es rappelé que tu avais un travail ! » Dit Gibbs cassant en passant à côté de Tony avant de s'installer à son bureau.

« Patron ! Tu ne me croiras jamais mais tu m'as manqué ! » Dit Tony avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le pire c'est qu'il était sincère. Cela devait être une variante du syndrome de Stockholm.

« Et bien moi non. »

« Allez patron, je sais que tu n'en penses pas moins. » Dit Tony en s'approchant de son bureau.

Gibbs leva alors la tête et le foudroya du regard. Tony soupira alors de bonheur conscient de son propre sadomasochisme.

« Tiens j'ai un cadeau pour toi de ma part et de celle d'Ella. C'est elle qui l'a trouvé et je crois qu'elle a un don pour repérer le cadeau qui fait plaisir. Mais bon je dis ça, il est fort possible qu'il ne te plaise pas en fin de compte. » Dit Tony préférant rester réaliste mais comme Ella y avait mis tout son cœur il aurait bien aimé que ce cadeau plaise à Gibbs. Il sortit alors du sachet une boite en bois qu'il ouvrit avant de la tendre à Gibbs.

« C'est un bateau en bouteille. C'est la réplique exacte du navire de Christophe Colomb lorsqu'il découvrit Porto Rico. Cette miniature a près d'une centaine d'années. » Dit Tony fièrement en la tendant doucement à Gibbs et pour une fois Gibbs fut sans voix, sans cris, sans regard assassin. Il regarda quelques instants le bateau puis referma la boite.

« Tu as du travail, va donc t'installer derrière ton bureau. » Dit Gibbs simplement et surtout calmement.

Tony sourit car cela impliquait qu'il avait apprécié le cadeau, Ella allait être contente.

« Tu remercieras ton amie de ma part. » Dit-il en rangeant le cadeau dans un des tiroirs puis redressa doucement la tête pour signifier à ses agents que c'était le moment de reprendre le boulot.

Les deux autres agents écarquillèrent les yeux pendant que Tony s'installait derrière son bureau. Ils n'en croyaient ni leurs oreilles ni leurs yeux, ce fut l'expression la plus gentille qu'ils eurent de la part de leur patron et il avait suffi pour cela que Tony débarque avec ce cadeau. Ils étaient dès lors bien décidés tous les deux à ne plus jamais laisser Tony prendre de congé, il en allait de leur survie.

Une heure plus tard le téléphone sonna comme pour confirmer la théorie de Ziva concernant les criminels partis en vacances en même temps que Tony.

Les affaires reprenaient.

Un mois plus tard, alors que Gibbs se remettait d'une blessure par balle à la jambe, ils eurent une affaire de contre terrorisme à traiter, ils devaient prendre contact avec un agent, Nabog Galib, infiltré dans l'une des cellules terroristes les plus puissantes à savoir celle du groupe Abou Sayaf. En temps normal, c'était Gibbs qui aurait dû être présent au moment où cet agent allait communiquer les informations qu'il avait réussi à réunir au péril de sa vie mais sa blessure, bien que n'étant pas très grave, le faisait boiter et l'empêchait ainsi d'être à 100% efficace. Lui-même avait fini par le reconnaitre quand la directrice le lui souligna, lui indiquant que Tony était tout aussi capable de le remplacer. Ça sera donc Tony qui rencontrera Galib sur le bateau qui l'amène aux Etats Unis. Il le rencontrera sous couvert de vérification des passeports des membres d'équipage, ils l'arrêteront et pourront l'interroger tout en protégeant sa couverture. C'était ça le plan de base et comme tout le monde le sait, cela se déroule très rarement suivant le plan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ;_

_Alors comme vous l'avez très bien compris, le précédent chapitre est en quelque sorte le calme avant la tempête. Mais ce 5__e__ chapitre n'est pas exactement ce à quoi vous pourriez vous attendre. Je n'en dis pas plus. Je suis contente en tout cas que le chapitre 4 vous ai fait sourire quant au syndrome de Stockholm de Tony ! ;0) Si quelqu'un a une meilleure explication qu'il me l'envoie ! lol_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

-------

Il se dirigea directement vers le jardin de la propriété Sharpman sachant très bien où elle se trouvait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de se dire qu'il était bien trop facile à son goût d'accéder à ce côté et de s'attaquer à elle. Mais à chaque fois, il se rappelait que son grand-père avait pris les précautions nécessaires, les gardiens et les caméras étaient là pour le certifier. Mais, et il le savait, il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de la surprotéger surtout avec tout ce qu'il savait sur la nature humaine et sa capacité illimitée à faire autant le bien que le mal. Il était heureux que son grand-père soit aussi parano que lui.

Il la trouva comme à son habitude tranquillement allongée sur un hamac en train de faire sa petite sieste de l'après-midi. Enfin, tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive pour l'embêter. Il soupira avant de s'approcher d'elle. Le simple fait de l'avoir vu lui fit du bien car il avait besoin de la voir aujourd'hui bien plus que les autres fois.

« Allez poids plume bouge toi, je te rejoins sur le hamac. » Dit-il en se penchant sur le hamac.

« Punaise… » Dit-elle en râlant.

« Arrête de râler et pousse toi sinon je t'éjecte du hamac. » Dit-il réellement tenté par l'idée.

« Tu n'oserais quand même pas ? » Dit-elle en relevant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tu veux parier ? » Dit-il en la dévisageant.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. » Dit-elle en s'empêchant de sourire car la tête de Tony à ce moment là la faisait toujours sourire : celle d'un Tony provocateur sur le point de faire une bêtise.

Il s'allongea rapidement étant depuis longtemps habitué à ce hamac que James Sharpman avait fait installé pour sa petite fille durant l'été de ses 14 ans. Il tendit le bras et elle se blottit contre lui, déposant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il ramena ensuite son bras et la serra contre lui.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu bizarre pour ton âge que tu n'utilises pas de gros mots. 'Punaise' est loin d'être un gros mot tu sais ? » Dit-il comme s'il expliquait cela à une enfant de cinq ans.

« Ha ha ha ! Très drôle ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. » En réalité elle détestait carrément cela et elle ne le faisait que quand elle était hors d'elle.

« Moi à ton âge je ne m'en privais pas ! » Dit-il fier de lui-même.

« Ne m'en parle pas j'ai encore du mal à me remettre de ta phase pubertaire. » Dit-elle en soupirant et se rappelant toutes les bêtises et autres actes de rébellion qu'il avait commis durant cette période. Elle avait toujours peur qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir leur rituel téléphonique du soir parce qu'il était puni sévèrement ou parce qu'il s'était blessé lors de l'une de ses 'bêtises' comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle ne s'arrêta d'angoisser que quand il quitta le domicile familial pour la fac de droit. Bon elle savait bien qu'il faisait d'autres 'bêtises' mais il y allait moins fort cette fois-ci et puis surtout il ne risquait plus d'être consigné dans sa chambre.

Tony sourit quand il entendit cette phrase. C'est vrai que c'était sa période la plus révolutionnaire et il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents… Ses parents… Son sourire disparut alors.

« Et puis si mon grand-père t'entend il te chassera d'ici à coups de pieds aux fesses ! »

Tony sourit alors et lui dit : « Fesses ? Ce n'est pas un mot inconvenant ? Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu ! »

Ella sourit à son tour : « Non c'est un terme médical ! »

« Ah la la ! Tu dois être la seule adolescente de 16 ans à des kilomètres à la ronde à ne pas jurer… » Dit-il faisant mine d'être déçu.

« Désolée de ne pas réaliser ce rêve qui t'es si cher mais je pense que tu apprécies au fond de toi que je ne sois pas le genre d'adolescente pour qui il faut toujours s'inquiéter ! »

« Tu sauras ma Ella que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi. » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Moi aussi, Tony, moi aussi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une vraie tête brulée, comme Magnum. »

Il éclata de rire : « Ce n'est pas faux. Alors dis-moi si on allait au lac ? J'ai un ami qui y a une maison et il me la laisse. On y va, on nage, on se fait un super barbecue suivi d'un feu de camp sur lequel on fera griller des marshmallows.»

« Ouais, bonne idée, mais pour ce qui est de nager, tu nageras tout seul. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je déteste nager dans une eau pas claire, car j'ai toujours peur que quelque chose surgit et me bouffe toute crue ! » Dit-elle en frissonnant légèrement.

« C'est toujours cette histoire avec _Les dents de la mer_. Mais tu sais que ce film se déroule en mer et pas dans un lac.»

« J'ai peur de pas voir venir un danger et ça tu le sais très bien. Donc je ne nagerai pas un point c'est tout. »

« On verra sur place. »

« C'est tout vu ! » Dit-elle déterminée en se redressant et en le regardant dans les yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes de soleil.

« Bon on y va car à ce rythme on n'en profitera même pas. » Dit-il en se redressant à son tour et en descendant du hamac.

Elle le suivit et partit récupérer ses affaires. Tony ne repartit pas chez lui préférant acheter un short et une serviette de plage sur le chemin.

Ella s'installa sous le parasol après s'être mise de la crème solaire. Quand à Tony il se déshabilla tout de suite et sauta dans l'eau.

« Waouw ! Elle est super fraiche ! »

« Attends dans ton langage ça doit sûrement dire qu'elle doit être glacée ! »

« Allez, te fais pas prier viens nager, elle n'est pas si froide que ça ! »

« Je te dis que je ne nagerai pas mais je vais quand même vérifier la température de l'eau juste pour te prouver que j'ai raison ! » Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Elle s'approcha des bords du lac et y plongea le bout des orteils, elle en frissonna alors des pieds à la tête: « Je dois m'incliner, tu avais raison elle n'est pas si froide que ça, elle l'est bien plus !!! » Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour et en s'installant sur la chaise longue, déterminée à ne plus jamais toucher cette eau de sa vie.

« Trouillarde ! Chochotte ! »

« Oui je le suis, j'assume. Donc arrête de te fatiguer car rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera plonger dans cette eau sombre et froide ! » Dit-elle en frissonnant.

« Tsss… » Fit Tony avant de continuer à nager tout seul. Il en ressortit revigoré puis récupérant la serviette il s'essuya avant de s'allonger.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester sous le parasol toute l'après-midi ! » Dit-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre et se tournant vers elle.

« Je ne tiens vraiment pas à me taper un autre coup de soleil. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu veux parler de celui de l'année dernière ! »

« Oui et tu es très bien placé pour savoir que ça m'a traumatisé, j'ai eu carrément de la fièvre le premier jour et les autres jours je n'arrivais même pas à dormir correctement à cause des brulures. Tu m'as d'ailleurs veillé durant ces difficiles journées. Ça ne sera pas demain la veille que je m'exposerai ainsi au soleil. »

« Ah la la, tu sais très bien que quand on tombe de cheval il faut toujours se remettre en scelle. »

« L'année prochaine peut-être je m'allongerai pendant 1 minute ou deux mais ça sera ma plus longue période de bronzage. »

« J'y crois pas, je suis parti au lac avec une vieille mémé de 90 ans ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et s'allongea sur sa chaise longue en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« Moi je reste ce que je suis : un beau jeune homme de 22 ans qui vit à fond sa jeunesse contrairement à certaines personnes qui vieillissent à la vitesse de la lumière. »

« Si je m'allonge une minute à tes côtés tu promets de ne plus m'embêter avec mon âge ! »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit : « Pourquoi tu n'as pas cédé dès le début ça m'aurait évité de râler ! »

« J'apprends à te résister ! »

« Mais baby, moi personne ne me résiste. »

Cette fois-ci elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, décidément toutes les batailles étaient perdues avec lui car il lui était impossible de résister à cette tête de sale gosse démoniaque mais qu'on a envie de serrer dans ses bras.

Elle se redressa et mit sa serviette à côté de lui pour s'allonger. Mais avant de le faire elle versa de la crème solaire sur le dos de Tony : « Tu es toujours aussi inconscient ! » Dit-elle en terminant de lui appliquer la crème avec un petit massage.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés en gardant son short et son t-shirt ainsi que son chapeau.

« Tu n'es pas en maillot de bain ! »

« Ben non vu que je ne compte pas nager. »

Il appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main et la regarda pendant qu'elle était allongée sur le dos profitant de sa minute de bronzage.

« Tu sais que d'ici la fin de la journée tu seras dans l'eau que tu le veuilles ou pas. » Dit-il les yeux pétillant déjà à l'idée de la jeter à l'eau.

« Il faudra d'abord pour ça que tu m'attrapes et tu sais très bien que je cours vite. » Dit-elle sans même le regarder étant confiante dans le fait qu'il ne tenterait rien pour le moment et qu'elle courait vraiment vite.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. En tout cas pour le moment, tu peux rester tranquillement allongée car je n'ai pas envie de courir. »

« Je sais car sinon je ne me serai pas approchée de toi à moins de dix mètres. »

« Tu ne me disais pas il y a de cela quelques secondes que tu courrais vite. »

« Prudence est mère de sûreté. »

Ella resta ainsi allongée quelques minutes puis se remis à l'ombre sous le parasol et n'en bougea pas malgré les protestations de Tony. Quant à lui, il resta sous le soleil pendant près d'une heure et ce malgré les protestations d'Ella, tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est lui mettre de la crème sur le torse car ce gros paresseux ne voulait pas bouger le petit doigt par contre elle le laissa se démerder pour ses jambes. Il ne fallait pas trop pousser le bouchon non plus !

« Bon je vais nous chercher quelque chose de frais à boire car je meurs de soif ! »

« Ramène-moi une bière ! »

« Hors de question car je suppose que tu vas continuer à nager ?»

« Oui et alors ? »

« Et alors ! Chaleur, alcool et eau glacée ne font pas bon ménage et tu le sais ! Un bon coca et de l'eau fraiche feront l'affaire pour nous deux !» Dit-elle en se redressant.

« Oui mémé ! » Dit-il les yeux toujours fermés. « Le temps que tu reviennes je vais aller me rafraichir dans cette eau paradisiaque ! »

« Pas la peine que je t'explique les dangers de l'hydrocution ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était entrée dans la maison.

« T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude de le faire et puis l'eau n'est pas si glacée que ça, t'es juste une frileuse de première ! »

« Je te préviens, si tu te noies je n'irai pas te chercher ! » Dit-elle en penchant la tête par la porte juste à temps pour le voir courir sur le ponton pour sauter dans l'eau. « Purée ! » Dit-elle en soupirant se disant même pourquoi elle s'étonnait encore.

Elle repartit chercher les boissons et les déposa au pied du parasol : « Tony ! J'ai ramené les boissons ! » Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle s'avança sur le ponton pour le chercher du regard, ne le voyant toujours pas elle dut se mettre tout au bout pour voir s'il faisait de l'apnée ou tout autre chose qui l'empêchait de l'entendre : « Tony ! ». Quand elle arriva au bord elle trouva Tony en train de flotter, immobile. « Oh mon dieu ! » Elle plongea tout de suite et le retourna, l'eau était vraiment très froide et il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle nagea rapidement vers le rivage et le sortit.

Elle vérifia sa respiration et heureusement il respirait, elle était arrivée à temps pour lui éviter de se noyer. Mais maintenant il fallait le réchauffer. Elle partit en courant et récupéra leurs deux serviettes. Elle couvrit Tony avec, puis fonça vers la voiture et la rapprocha le plus possible de lui car elle savait qu'elle était incapable d'indiquer l'adresse aux secours. C'était Tony qui avait conduit mais sans lui dire où ils se trouvaient exactement. Elle avait néanmoins un très bon sens de l'orientation et elle se rappelait le chemin. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle l'emmènerait plus vite à l'hôpital qu'une ambulance. Elle revint vers lui et commença à le tirer vers la voiture : « Merde, Tony tu es lourd !!!!!!! » Dit-elle enragée par son impuissance à le transporter plus vite. Elle réussit à le mettre sur le siège arrière et courut dans la maison pour y chercher une couverture qui lui tiendrait bien plus chaud qu'une paire de serviettes déjà mouillées.

Elle s'installa sur le siège conducteur alors qu'elle tremblait sous l'effort conjugué du froid et du choc dû à la terreur de perdre Tony.

Elle fonça aussi vite qu'elle le put vers l'hôpital du Comté et y arriva en une demi-heure.

Au moment où il fut pris en charge par les médecins, Tony commença à reprendre connaissance.

Les médecins lui mirent une couverture thermique après l'avoir ausculté et avoir vu que son état n'était pas grave. Ella était restée en salle d'attente, toujours tremblant de froid et d'angoisse mais ne s'en rendant même pas compte. Un des médecins vint enfin la voir et la rassura au sujet de Tony en lui disant qu'il se reposait dans la chambre 216. Elle le remercia et partit passer un coup de fil. Elle appela la maison de Tony pour prévenir ses parents. C'était le père de Tony qu'elle eut en ligne. Elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup car elle savait que Tony souffrait de la froideur de ce père étrange et complexe qui n'exprimait jamais son amour pour son fils juste sa déception et sa colère.

« Bonjour M DiNozzo… »

« Oui, qu'y-a-t-il Ella ? » Dit-il froidement, plus froidement que d'habitude car il avait toujours eu avec elle un ton aimable.

« C'est à propos de Tony… Il est à l'hôpital, il a failli se noyer mais ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien maintenant. Ça serait bien que vous passiez le voir avec Mme DiNozzo.»

Le père de Tony se tut un instant puis lui répondit doucement et très calmement : « Tony n'est plus mon fils depuis ce matin. Ce qui lui arrive m'importe peu désormais. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

Elle resta figée, choquée par le comportement de ce père. Elle inspira profondément et raccrocha à son tour le combiné. Une fois à la maison, elle irait lui dire le fond de sa pensée et elle comptait bien avoir une explication sur le fait qu'il reniait son propre fils unique. Que s'est-il passé ce matin-là ? Et pourquoi Tony ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il semblait pourtant aller très bien… S'il lui a caché quelque chose elle l'étranglerait de ses propres mains !

Mais bon pour le moment elle avait envie de le voir bien en vie car il lui avait fait la plus belle frayeur de sa vie.

Elle entra dans la chambre pour le trouver emmitouflé dans une couverture thermique qui lui permettait de reprendre des couleurs.

« On peut dire que tu m'auras fait courir aujourd'hui ! » Dit-elle en souriant faiblement malgré les frissons qui la parcouraient.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit ce qu'elle considéra comme le plus beau sourire du monde car c'était celui de Tony vivant : « Tu as vu, j'ai réussi à te faire entrer dans ce lac ! »

Elle baissa la tête et la secoua légèrement : « C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ta leçon d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Enfin ça et le fait de ne pas plonger dans une eau fraîche après avoir passé une heure sous le soleil. »

« Si tu n'étais pas dans un si piteux état je te taperai dessus. » Dit-elle en commençant à frotter son bras à cause du froid.

« Mais tu as froid.. » Dit-il, devenant plus sérieux.

« C'est à cause de l'eau et puis un peu à cause de la frayeur que tu m'as faites… Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas encore remise. » Dit-elle en souriant faiblement ayant soudainement envie de pleurer maintenant que le pire était passé mais c'était trop tard les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une telle pleurnicharde… » Dit Tony ému préférant la provoquer pour l'énerver plutôt que de la regarder pleurer, car il détestait la voir pleurer.

« Je ne suis pas une pleurnicharde… » Dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

« Allez viens ici… » Dit-il en soulevant la couverture et l'invitant à venir à ses côtés.

« Non, tu ne pourras pas rester au chaud car j'ai froid et je risque de faire empirer ta situation. »

« Viens je te dis car les médecins m'ont dit que j'allais très bien. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais eu le bon réflexe de me couvrir tout de suite et du coup je n'ai plus autant besoin de garder mon corps au chaud, alors viens. »

Elle s'exécuta et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle était froide et elle frissonnait tout en continuant à pleurer silencieusement.

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur…» Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, s'en voulant de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation.

Cette phrase la fit pleurer de plus belle car elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, que tout n'allait pas bien à cause de ses parents. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée.

Elle avait arrêté de frissonner et avait redressé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que les médecins t'ont dit que tu pouvais quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, on peut même partir maintenant si tu veux car je me sens en pleine forme. » Dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Je vais leur demander l'autorisation et s'ils sont d'accord c'est moi qui conduit car tu n'es pas en état de le faire. »

« Ah non, tu viens juste d'avoir ton permis de conduire, ça sera trop compliqué pour toi ! » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Je signale à Monsieur, que c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici. »

« Ce n'était pas l'ambulance ? Et tu as retrouvé le chemin toute seule ! »

« Eh ouais, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un excellent sens de l'orientation. » Dit-elle fièrement.

« Et pourtant les femmes n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation ! »

« Et sale macho ! De toute façon ce que j'ai fait contredit cette phrase débile ! »

« En fait, non cela prouve juste que tu n'es pas une femme ! » Dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

« Sale monstre ! » Dit-elle en commençant à le pincer : « Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Aie ! Non, jamais pas même sous la torture ! »

« Tsssssssssss…. Bon je vais voir ton médecin pour savoir si je peux t'emmener tout de suite et j'espère bien qu'il dira que tu es obligé de rester et je me débrouillerai pour que tu te fasses soigner par l'infirmière la moins sexy et la plus violente du monde, car c'est tout ce que tu mérites !» Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« Moi aussi je t'adore ! » Dit-il en lui faisant un beau sourire.

Comme prévu le médecin lui permit de sortir à condition qu'il soit sous surveillance durant les prochaines heures.

Quand ils furent dans la voiture, Ella se tourna vers Tony : « Bon cette nuit tu vas rester chez moi pour que je te surveille de près. Si tu veux on pourra même se faire une overdose de Magnum. Ok !» Elle n'avait pas envie de l'emmener chez lui sachant ce que cela impliquait pour Tony de revoir son père dans le même état dans lequel il était quand il lui parla au téléphone.

« Parfait, ça me va. » Dit-il en lui souriant : « et fais attention pendant la conduite, car femme au volant, danger au tournant. »

« Punaise, qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un macho pareil ! Et puis je croyais que je n'étais pas une femme du coup tu n'as rien à craindre. » Dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil qui ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à un geste rassurant.

« Dieu, protège-moi. » Dit Tony en levant les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Ella démarrait.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez elle, elle l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Bon là tu vas prendre une bonne douche chaude et tu te mets au lit. Je vais demander à Cathy de nous faire un diner spécial survivor et Magnum ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ok, mais ne traine pas trop. »

« Je vais en avoir pour 15 minutes maximum, t'inquiète. » Dit-elle en quittant la chambre, le laissant entrer dans la douche.

Elle descendit rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle expliqua à Cathy ce qu'elle voulait pour le diner puis ressortit pour aller chez Tony. Elle conduisit vite et arriva en quelques minutes chez les DiNozzo. Ce fut leur maître d'hôtel qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il la conduisit auprès des parents de Tony.

Ils étaient tous les deux au salon, le père de Tony debout près de la cheminée, tandis que sa mère était assise sur le fauteuil. Ils avaient tous les deux un verre d'alcool à la main. Elle entra dans la pièce et se mit face à eux.

« Je suis venue vous voir pour comprendre quelque chose que j'ai eut tout le mal du monde à comprendre. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous concerner Mlle Sharpman. » Dit calmement le père de DiNozzo tandis que la mère de Tony détournait les yeux alors que le regard d'Ella s'était posé sur elle.

« On ne va pas jouer à ce jeu. Tony m'attend et il ne sait pas que je suis ici, il ne m'a rien dit du fait que vous l'avez renié. Je pense que cela lui avait fait tellement de mal qu'il n'avait pas la force de m'en parler sur le coup. Je voudrai comprendre ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi vous l'avez renié !»

« Vous n'aurez qu'à lui poser la question. » Dit sa mère froidement.

« C'est à vous que je la pose cette question. » Dit-elle en les regardant tous les deux, toujours très déterminée : « Et je ne repartirai pas d'ici sans avoir eu ma réponse. »

Le père de Tony soupira et se tourna enfin vers elle : « Etiez-vous au courant qu'il allait devenir policier ? »

« Quoi… Il veut devenir policier ? » Dit Ella choquée.

« Oui, il nous a dit que dès la fin des vacances, il commencera sa formation en tant que policier car il veut aider les gens et ce n'est pas en étant avocat qu'il pourra vraiment le faire. Il nous a dit que c'était sa vocation. Sa vocation ! Décidément cet enfant a toujours tout fait pour me décevoir ! J'avais placé tant d'espoir en lui, il devenait avocat et travaillait pour la société familiale. Mais là il semble renier l'héritage familial. »

La mère de Tony se redressa et s'approcha de son mari. Elle commença à lui caresser le dos : « Un héritage pour lequel on s'est toujours battu. On a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour qu'il puisse avoir droit à un empire et à la sécurité que cela impliquait. Et c'est comme cela qu'il nous remercie… » Dit-elle très déçue.

Ella était restée silencieuse… Policier, pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? En plus, c'est un métier dangereux, il allait commencer à risquer sa vie tous les jours. Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

« Je ne le savais pas et je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas cette idée mais moi c'est parce que j'ai peur pour sa vie. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse tuer… » Dit-elle en serrant les dents. « Mais je pense que cela aussi vous préoccupe. » Finit-elle par dire en les regardant et elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche car le père de Tony serra le poing tandis que sa mère arrêta de lui caresser le dos. Cela en disait long sur leur inquiétude. « Vous savez je vous ai observé durant toutes ces années, et bien que vous ne le montrez pas vraiment à votre fils, vous l'aimez tout autant que n'importe quels parents. Mais votre problème c'est qu'on ne vous pas appris à exprimer votre amour pour lui, vous avez eu des parents froids et vous avez longtemps cru que c'était à cela que devait ressembler l'amour paternel et maternel. Vous vous trompez. Cette décision, Tony l'a prise parce que c'est ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Sa décision me terrorise mais je dois le soutenir car je l'aime. Vous devez à votre tour le soutenir car c'est votre seul fils et il vous aime. Je le connais et il n'a jamais voulu vous décevoir en prenant une telle décision. Rappelez-vous que s'il a fait droit c'était pour vous, c'était pour que vous lui montriez un peu d'affection, que vous exprimiez votre amour pour lui. S'il a fait autant de bêtises durant son adolescence c'était pour vous pousser à réagir. Alors s'il vous plait par pitié, revenez sur ce que vous avez dit. Dites-lui combien vous l'aimez, il n'est pas encore trop tard. » Dit-elle en se redressant et en les suppliant du regard.

Les parents de Tony restèrent silencieux. Mais la colère était fraiche et les idées pas très claires.

« Il a lui-même choisi cette voie et il savait qu'elle briserait notre famille. Je ne veux plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il n'est plus mon fils et je ne suis plus son père.»

« Il nous a vraiment déçu, et c'est la déception de trop. Il abandonne ce pourquoi on s'est battu pendant toutes ces années, ignorant parfaitement le fait qu'on se battait pour son héritage. En devenant policier il a rejeté cet héritage et nous aussi. »

« Mlle Sharpman, nous ne vous retenons plus, vous pouvez repartir le rejoindre. » Dit-il en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre.

Ella qui avait réussi à contenir ses larmes, finit par leur laisser libre court.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi laissez-vous votre putain de fierté prendre le dessus sur votre amour ! Le temps est précieux et vous le gaspillez en orgueil ! Vous le regretterez ! Aujourd'hui vous avez failli le perdre ce fils mais ne croyez pas qu'il est immortel, s'il lui arrive malheur et que sa dernière pensée est que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas je vous le ferai payer croyez moi ! » Dit-elle en criant avant de repartir en courant.

Elle claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle et s'engouffra dans sa voiture en démarrant rapidement, essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Quand elle se trouva devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de son grand-père, elle croisa les bras sur le volant et y posa sa tête puis recommença à pleurer : « Tony a raison je suis une vraie pleurnicharde et il n'a pas besoin de ça. Je dois être forte pour nous deux. » Se dit-elle à voix haute pour se motiver. Elle essuya ses larmes, respira profondément et monta vers sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva allongé sur le lit portant les vêtements de rechange qu'il laissait chez elle pour les fois où il restait passer la nuit. Il était en train de regarder un épisode de Magnum. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Tu as tardé ! » Dit-il toujours concentré sur l'épisode de Magnum.

« J'avais une chose à régler. »

Le ton étrange de sa voix fit que Tony se tourna vers elle pour la dévisager, elle avait une voix triste, fatiguée : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as une drôle de voix ? » Dit-il en éteignant la télévision pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Tu veux devenir policier ?… »

Tony se raidit : « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Ce sont tes parents qui me l'ont dit. » Dit-elle allant droit au but.

« C'est pour cela que tu as tardé, tu es partie les voir. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Il soupira, il comptait bien lui en parler aujourd'hui mais avec la violente dispute qu'il eut avec ses parents, ses idées n'étaient pas très claires.

« Oui, j'ai déjà fait les démarches et je commence en septembre. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. »

« Tu savais que cela allait m'inquiéter alors tu as préféré garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible, pour qu'on profite de nos vacances… » Dit-elle, lisant en lui comme un livre ouvert.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de te dire oui. » Dit-il en lui faisant un faible sourire.

Elle soupira puis continua : « Je sais ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec tes parents… »

Il détourna alors les yeux en se rappelant la violence de la dispute, la phrase 'Tu n'es plus notre fils' résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

Ella se rapprocha alors de lui, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle lui prit ensuite le visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux : « Ecoute moi bien car je veux que cela soit graver dans ton crâne de piaf : je te soutiendrai toujours dans tes décisions même si celles-ci me rendent folle d'inquiétude pour toi, l'important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux ! » Il lui sourit alors légèrement, ses yeux commençant à briller. « Tes parents t'aiment et bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Il leur faut juste du temps pour comprendre comment exprimer cet amour ! » Se rappelant alors la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant toute sa vie et surtout pendant cette journée, il essaya de détourner le regard mais Ella le força à la regarder : « Jusque là, Tony DiNozzo, je t'aimerai trois fois plus pour compenser leur absence. Et ça sera du gâteau pour moi et tu sais pourquoi ? » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Parce que c'est tellement tellement facile de t'aimer mon Tony! » Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en commençant à pleurer, étant incapable de s'en empêcher.

Ce fut sur ce lit, dans les bras d'Ella, qu'il pleura pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Bercé par la douceur et la chaleur d'Ella qui atténua une douleur qu'il croyait infinie le matin même.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou ;_

_Désolée pour le retard mais comme j'avais repris le boulot, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire la suite et quand enfin j'ai terminé ce qu'on m'avait demandé de faire, là je me tape une formation de 5 jours. Mais quand je pouvais, je volais une heure ou deux pour rédiger ce chapitre ! Hé hé !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, et j'ai vu que le précédent chapitre vous a beaucoup touché ce qui m'a touché ! ^^_

_L'intérêt du chapitre 5 c'est qu'il vous a permis de voir à quel point la relation entre Tony et Ella est profonde mais il vous a aussi permis de voir les rapports qu'il entretenait avec ses parents._

_J'espère que ce 6e chapitre vous plaira. La suite risque aussi de tarder malheureusement mais je vous rassure je sais où je vais._

_Bonne lecture et : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

« Et merde… » Dit Tony avant de se jeter à terre.

Gibbs, Ziva et McGee étaient tous les trois sagement assis dans la voiture de fonction. Ils étaient au port en train de surveiller le bateau sur lequel se trouvait Tony pour entrer en contact avec leur agent sous couverture. Ziva n'avait pas arrêté de râler sur le fait que cela aurait dû être elle.

« Ziva, Tony est le plus ancien agent de notre équipe et c'est ce qui fait qu'il vient juste après Gibbs dans des missions pareilles. » Dit McGee en tentant de la calmer.

« Je parle plusieurs langues et je suis tout aussi capable de mener un interrogatoire que Tony. N'est-ce pas Gibbs ? »

Gibbs, qui jusqu'alors avait décidé de l'ignorer, avait malheureusement commencé à sérieusement être agacé car il voulait rester concentré sur l'observation du bateau par le biais de ses jumelles.

« Ziva si tu continues comme ça je vais finir par croire qu'on vous apprend à discuter les ordres au Mossad. Car si ce n'est pas le cas cela voudrait dire que tu ne discutes les ordres, en fin de compte, qu'avec moi. » Dit-il en abaissant ses jumelles et en la regardant directement.

Ziva comprit alors le message et McGee se mit à couvert en reculant sur le siège arrière.

« Bien et maintenant on se concentre sur notre travail et on évite de faire foirer cette miss… » C'est à ce moment là que retentit l'explosion.

Ils restèrent figés sous l'effet de la surprise puis Gibbs ouvrit sa portière et commença à courir aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe. En fait, il monta rapidement au bord du bateau ignorant sciemment sa douleur. Tony était peut-être blessé peut-être même… Non, il était blessé et il arriverait à le sauver. Il n'allait pas perdre Tony.

Il était talonné par Ziva et McGee, un grand nombre de personnes se trouvèrent sur leur chemin fuyant le bateau, craignant qu'il y ait une autre explosion.

Gibbs suivit la fumée et arriva au lieu où s'est déroulée l'explosion. Il y retrouva l'agent qui devait chapoter l'interrogatoire avec Tony en train de tousser.

« Où est l'agent DiNozzo ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il a poursuivi le suspect à l'arrière du bateau et après quelques minutes il y eut cette explosion. Je crois qu'il a été touché car je ne l'ai pas vu revenir et il y avait trop de fumée pour que je commence les recherches. »

Gibbs fonça dans la pièce. La fumée continuait à sortir de la pièce mais elle était moins épaisse et il pouvait encore tirer Tony de là s'il s'y prenait à temps car cette fumée risquait de l'étouffer.

« Tony ! » Hurla-t-il dans le maigre espoir que ce dernier lui réponde mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il commença à le chercher à tâtons vers le sol, il tâtonna pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'il toucha une jambe. Il continua à tâtonner jusqu'à arriver à la tête et vérifia le pouls. Il y avait un pouls. Mais il n'y voyait toujours rien et il fallait qu'il sorte cette personne de là.

Il commença à le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il le sortit de la salle. Il fut rapidement rejoint et aidé par Ziva et McGee. C'était Tony et il était vivant. Ils en furent soulagés mais rien n'était gagné car il était en très piteux état. Gibbs prit son portable et appela les secours puis repartit dans la pièce pour vérifier s'il y avait d'autres survivants et il ne trouva qu'un corps déchiqueté. Il revint dans le couloir et s'installa à côté de Tony afin de veiller sur lui en attendant les secours.

Tony fut rapidement emmené à Portsmouth où ils avaient un excellent service de traumatologie. Et Gibbs dut se résigner à rester et à s'occuper de la scène de crime. Et même si toute l'équipe était très inquiète pour Tony, ils devaient faire leur travail pour justement éviter que cela se reproduise tuant bien plus d'innocents.

Abby débarqua dans l'hôpital complètement paniquée et se trouva nez à nez avec une infirmière à l'aspect bien stricte : « McGee a dit que Tony a sauté sur une bombe, il essayait de garder son calme mais je sentais de la peur dans sa voix, y a de quoi avoir peur, pour que Tony soit emmené en urgence à l'hôpital en ambulance, c'est sûrement grave, j'ai préféré venir et mon corbillard a crevé, comme d'habitude, alors j'ai pris un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport et alors je me suis dit que le temps que je me rende au terminal, que j'achète un billet que je passe la sécurité que j'aille à Norfolk en avion et en taxi et bien mieux vaudrait que je reste dans le taxi où j'étais déjà et c'est ce que j'ai fait et j'ai payé une fortune, enfin, c'est pas pour le prix, c'est Tony après tout, j'en reviens pas qu'il est blessé, c'est vrai il est souvent blessé mais jamais au point d'aller à l'hôpital en ambulance, il faut qu'il soit toujours à l'agonie pour consentir à voir un médecin. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est à l'agonie c'est ça, qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi, pensée positive, pensée positive, pensée positive. Ecoutez, je sais que d'après le règlement il faut appartenir à la famille pour entrer dans le service, enfin c'est ce qu'on a dit quand tonton Charles s'est coincé la jambe dans un piège à fauves, mais Tony et moi on est plus proches que des parents, je sais qu'il vous faut une pièce d'identité, j'en ai une là-dedans » Et en disant cela Abby commença à vider son sac sortant pleins d'objets étranges : os, menottes… « Je travaille au NCIS, je m'occupe du labo et aussi de la balistique, des analyses chimiques et génétiques aussi… » L'infirmière ramassa alors le bout d'os qu'Abby gardait dans son sac, toujours aussi choquée par le personnage gothique en face d'elle. « Ah tenez, là c'est moi, je vous le garantie, j'étais convoquée au tribunal le jour de la photo, mais c'est moi, c'est vraiment moi… »

L'infirmière reprit alors ses esprits et put enfin dire une phrase : « Je suis désolée mademoiselle, mais ce n'est pas une question de famille, c'est juste que les seules personnes habilitées à entrer dans ce service est le personnel médical. »

« Mais je vous en prie, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être avec lui, pour le soutenir ! »

A ce moment là débarqua Ella trempée jusqu'à l'os et ne portant qu'un simple pyjama, les yeux paniqués : « Abby ! »

« Ella ! » Dis alors Abby en serrant cette dernière dans ses bras.

« Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?»

« Je ne sais pas et cette infirmière me dit qu'il n'y a que le personnel médical qui peut accéder à son service. »

Ella se tourna vers l'infirmière le regard suppliant : « Je vous en prie, madame, laissez-nous passer nous avons besoin d'être à ses côtés… »

« Non, je suis désolée, veuillez patienter comme tout le monde. »

Ella soupira : « Je déteste revivre le même cauchemar deux fois, vous m'obligez à utiliser d'autres moyens. Je suis une proche collaboratrice du sénateur Jack Parker, alors s'il vous plaît ne m'obligez pas à l'appeler à cette heure-ci ! » Dit-elle espérant raisonner l'infirmière.

« Vous, proche collaboratrice, vous croyez que je vais vous croire sur parole. »

« Vous avez raison rien ne le prouve. » Ella prit son portable et appela Jack : « Allo, Jack, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Tony est à l'hôpital et on m'empêche d'accéder au service où il est. S'il te plaît peux-tu appeler le commandant de l'hôpital de Portsmouth et lui dire d'appeler l'infirmière en chef pour qu'elle m'autorise à être aux côtés de Tony…. Cinq minutes, tu es sûr… Merci… Merci beaucoup. »

Elle se tourna vers Abby : « Ça va être l'affaire de quelques minutes, on doit patienter encore. » Dit-elle en commençant à marcher de long en large suivie par Abby qui était tout aussi angoissée qu'elle.

« Tu dois être glacée, tu es complètement trempée… » Dit Abby qui s'inquiétait pour Ella.

Ella s'arrêta un instant, remarquant à son tour l'état dans lequel elle était : « Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte… Après ton coup de fil j'étais tellement terrifiée que je suis sortie tout de suite et en arrivant près de l'hôpital je me suis garée à la première place libre que j'ai trouvée. Mais elle était un peu loin de l'hôpital et je suis venue en courant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas froid… » Reprenant ses va-et-vient pour tromper son angoisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de l'infirmière sonna et elle décrocha : « Ethel Washington…oh Monsieur… Oui Monsieur. » Elle raccrocha, regarda les deux jeunes femmes avant d'appuyer enfin sur le bouton.

Ella prit la main d'Abby, fonça vers la porte et s'appuya de tout son poids pour l'ouvrir.

Elles durent attendre un long moment avant de voir Tony sortir accompagné du médecin traitant et entouré par les infirmiers qui l'aidaient à respirer.

« Il souffre d'une commotion mais il n'y a pas de signe d'hémorragie intracérébrale. » Dit le médecin à Abby et à Ella.

« Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Abby mais Ella resta silencieuse.

« Tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Tout devrait bien se passer ! Sûrement pas, je veux que tout se passe bien. 'Tout devrait', ce n'est pas positif !» Là où Abby exprimait son inquiétude par la colère, Ella l'exprimait par son silence et le fait qu'elle ne quittait pas Tony des yeux pendant qu'on l'installait dans la chambre et qu'on le branchait à une machine qui était censée l'aider à respirer. La seule pensée d'Ella à ce moment là c'était que ses blessures étaient graves au point où il ne pouvait même pas respirer tout seul. Elle se força à inspirer doucement à un rythme soutenu pour s'empêcher de pleurer, si elle commençait maintenant elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

« Je veux voir comment il réagit. Maintenez la sédation et appelez-moi s'il se réveille. » Dit alors le jeune médecin à l'infirmière chargée de s'occuper de Tony avant de sortir de la pièce pour rassurer les deux jeunes femmes.

« Je suis toujours positif Mlle Sciuto mais avec une commotion tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé personne ne peut dire ce qui se passe dans son cerveau. »

Ella lâcha la main d'Abby et entra dans la pièce. Elle se pencha sur Tony et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front : « Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends, je te l'interdis. »

Elle se tourna pour chercher une chaise et la rapprocha du lit avant de poser sa main sur celle de Tony. Abby s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ella ne quitta pas sa place de toute la nuit et les infirmières avaient des instructions précises qui lu permettaient de rester à ses côtés sans qu'on vienne la chasser de la chambre.

Abby dut la quitter très tôt le matin pour aller analyser les prélèvements faits sur la scène du crime. Quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs entra dans la chambre. Ella était toujours assise sur sa chaise, caressant légèrement le front de Tony et lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

Il n'osait pas trop l'interrompre mais comme il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, il voulait prendre des nouvelles de son agent.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Dit-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui puis redressa la tête : « Ah monsieur Gibbs… » Elle se leva pour le saluer mais il lui fit signe de rester assise.

« Ne vous dérangez pas et appelez moi Gibbs, tout court » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Le médecin se voulait rassurant mais il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir vraiment plus sur son état. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Tony : « Ce qui est bon signe c'est que les mouvements de ses yeux témoignent d'une activité cérébrale intense, comme s'il rêvait ce qui est bon signe. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Gibbs, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il est très solide, il a survécu à la peste, il peut bien survivre à une bombe. » Dit-il se voulant rassurant.

« J'ai cette impression étrange que Tony joue à cache-cache avec la mort, la provoquant mais réussissant à chaque fois à lui échapper. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour elle le trouve… » Dit Ella en prenant de nouveau la main de Tony comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger de la mort.

« Je dirai moi qu'il a tendance à flirter avec la mort. »

Ella ne put s'empêcher alors de rire faiblement : « C'est le bon terme. Il serait bien capable de la draguer si c'était une femme. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa main, un geste pourtant simple mais qui dégageait aux yeux de Gibbs toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui.

Elle se redressa ensuite et se tourna vers Gibbs : « Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu et me prendre un café, vous en voulez un ? »

« Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Ella fit non de la tête en lui souriant et sortit de la pièce. Gibbs se rapprocha alors de Tony : « Si tu n'étais pas déjà blessé à la tête DiNozzo, je t'aurai donné un bonne tape pour la frayeur que tu m'as faite à moi et à tout le monde. » Dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur la tête de Tony : « Tu as intérêt à vite te réveiller. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'Ella.

Le médecin qui était de garde entra dans la pièce et trouva Gibbs.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Gelfand. Vous êtes le père de l'agent DiNozzo ? »

« Non, son patron. » Dit Gibbs en se redressant de sa chaise.

« Oh excusez-moi, je croyais que … Je vais l'ausculter. »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Gibbs.

Au moment où le médecin allait ouvrir l'œil droit de Tony ce dernier se réveilla brusquement et tenta de se redresser mais il fut retenu par le médecin et Gibbs.

« Du clame ! Du calme ! Vous êtes à l'hôpital, détendez-vous. » Cria le médecin.

« Calme-toi Tony ! » Ordonna alors Gibbs à Tony.

« Détendez vous. » Répéta alors le médecin.

L'infirmière arriva tout de suite : « Excusez-moi. » Dit-elle avant de se mettre à la place de Gibbs retenant ainsi Tony et l'empêchant de se redresser complètement.

«Vous pouvez cligner des paupières. » Dit alors le médecin à Tony et ce dernier s'exécuta tout en continuant à se débattre pour qu'on lui enlève le tube qui lui permettait jusqu'alors de respirer.

« Très bien, tendez le pouce, tendez le pouce… » Et cette fois-ci aussi Tony s'exécuta.

« Parfait. Vous voulez qu'on vous enlève le tube ? » Tony acquiesça alors. « D'accord. Restez tranquille, restez tranquille » Demanda encore le médecin. Il put alors lui retirer le tube et l'infirmière lui mit un masque à oxygène en lui demandant de respirer calmement.

« Je suis le docteur Gelfand, voici l'infirmière Baliad. »

« Maria. » Dit alors l'infirmière.

« Et vous connaissez déjà l'agent Gibbs. »

« On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur Tony. » Dit Gibbs, heureux de voir Tony se réveiller si vite.

Tony tourna les yeux vers le docteur Gilford : « Vous voulez me poser une question ? »

Tony acquiesça et l'infirmière lui retira le masque à oxygène.

« Dites-moi où je suis ? »

« Hôpital de Portsmouth, service de traumatologie. Vous avez été blessé dans une explosion.» L'infirmière lui avait remis entre temps le masque à oxygène mais Tony se débattit et enleva encore son masque.

« Je me rappelle … » Dit Tony toujours perdu.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien, peu de gens se rappellent leur traumatisme. Essayez simplement de vous calmer et respirez. » Dit le médecin.

Tony arracha encore le masque et se tourna vers Gibbs : « Je… Je ne connais pas cet homme. »

« Ok, calmez-vous. C'est normal car cela peut-être encore dû à la commotion. »

« Où est Ella ? Et mes parents ? Comment vont-ils tous ? Je vous en prie docteur dites moi qu'ils vont bien ! » Dit Tony ayant toujours des difficultés à respirer.

« Comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous !»

« Où sont-ils !!!!!!!!!!! » Cria-t-il alors commençant très sérieusement à paniquer.

Ils entendirent alors le bruit de quelque chose heurtant le sol. En se tournant, ils virent les gobelets de café sur le sol et ils trouvèrent Ella tétanisée, elle semblait choquée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Tony… » Dit-elle doucement avant de se rapprocher du lit après que Gibbs se soit reculé pour lui laisser sa place. Il commençait à s'inquiéter car la commotion semblait avoir fait beaucoup de dégâts s'il ne se rappelait pas de lui. Et pourquoi demandait-il des nouvelles de l'état d'Ella et de ses propres parents…

Quand Tony vit Ella, il commença à se calmer, en partie soulagé : « Ella, tu es en vie ! Et mes parents ? Et ton grand-père ? As-tu des nouvelles ? »

Ella leva sa main vers sa bouche car elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tony : « Mon ange, tu ne te rappelles pas…. » Dit-elle commençant à trembler.

« Me rappeler de quoi… »

« Ils sont morts… Il y a de cela sept ans…»

« Quoi… » Sa vue se troubla.

Elle lui prit alors la main et commença à pleurer à son tour, se rappelant alors la pire période de leurs vies.

La respiration de Tony devint saccadée car il commençait à étouffer, étouffé par le choc et la douleur.

« Infirmière donnez moi 10mg de morphine. »

Ella dut reculer pendant que l'infirmière tendait la seringue au médecin. Ce dernier lui injecta la morphine tandis que l'infirmière lui remettait le masque à oxygène sur la bouche.

Au moment où Tony commençait à se calmer, Ella s'effondra par terre déchirée par une violente vague de sentiments, pleurant alors tellement qu'elle-même commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Gibbs s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules avant de la rapprocher de lui pour la réconforter : « Je ne supporterai pas de revivre ça et de le voir revivre ça… C'est trop dure… » Dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle, la fatigue, la peur et la douleur commençaient à avoir raison d'elle épuisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Puis elle resta paralysée, son corps tremblant au rythme de ses pleurs, fixant ses mains posées sur le sol sans les voir.

Gibbs ne savait pas quoi répondre car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tony. Quelque chose d'horrible s'était passée il y a de cela sept ans et Tony semblait revivre ce cauchemar. Il s'attendait à ce que son agent soit désorienté, qu'il ne se souvienne pas tout de suite des détails de l'explosion mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il en oublie presque sept ans de sa vie, incluant tout ce qu'il avait vécu au NCIS.

Ella redressa la tête et vit que Tony la regardait, inquiet et paniqué malgré la morphine.

Ella se força à respirer à un certain rythme pour se calmer tout en essuyant ses larmes : « Je dois être forte pour Tony. Il n'a plus que moi.»

Elle se redressa alors et s'approcha de lui. Elle entoura son visage de ses deux mains et lui dit déterminée : « Ne t'inquiète pas… On y a survécu il y a de cela sept ans, on y survivra aujourd'hui... Tu n'es pas seul…» Dit-elle avant de poser doucement son front contre le sien.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou ;_

_Vous voyez, là j'ai fait vite car j'en ai terminé avec le boulot que je devais me taper à la maison. Maintenant je suis plus tranquille. Alors le 7__e__ chapitre (j'adore ce chiffre 7 car c'est comme la saison 7 qui vient de commencer ! XD depuis le temps que je l'attendais cette saison ! Ah la la, si mes mouchoirs pouvaient parler !) va répondre à la question que vous vous posez concernant ce qui s'est passé il y a de cela 7 ans pour nos deux personnages._

_Alors j'ai vu que JTFLAM (merci pour ta review) avait fait une très bonne remarque en parlant de Jack, tu es très observatrice(teur) car Jack est bel est bien amoureux d'Ella, je crois que tu es la(e) seul(e) à l'avoir observé. Par contre je suis désolée car il n'y aura pas de slash. _

_Et la grande gagnante dans la catégorie 'je devine ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre' est (roulement de tambour) : Polichinelle ! Par contre il faudra lire tout le chapitre pour savoir laquelle des 3 propositions qu'elle a faites dans sa review est la bonne ! lol_

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles (surtout savannah) qui m'ont écrit leurs reviews et qui n'ont pas de compte car je ne peux malheureusement leur répondre qu'ici._

_Alors sur ce je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

-------------------------------------------

Ella posa ses mains sur ses jambes, lissant machinalement les plis de sa robe et attendant nerveusement.

Le salon n'avait pas changé depuis, le décor de la maison était resté identique et elle préférait rester focalisée sur le décor plutôt que sur ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait des crampes d'estomac et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce, se tenant par la main. Elle se redressa anxieuse et attendit qu'ils parlent car elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire.

« Bonjour Ella. » Dit alors le père de Tony en souriant et en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

Il souriait, cela devait être bon signe. Elle lui serra alors la main avant de voir la mère de Tony s'approcher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras : « Merci d'être venue… » Dit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été très heureuse de vous avoir parlé au téléphone. Cela fait des années que j'attendais ce moment. » Dit Ella en souriant faiblement, toujours stressée.

« Assieds-toi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. » Dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Oui. »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières années. » Dit alors la mère de Tony.

Ella soupira, elle avait eu raison de faire tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis ses 16 ans. Elle avait décidé de faire tout pour que les parents de Tony se rendent compte qu'ils avaient tort, tort d'abandonner ainsi leur fils sans lui dire leur amour, tort d'avoir voulu imposer à leur fils une voie qu'il ne voulait pas suivre. Elle commença alors à les appeler pour leur donner des nouvelles de leur fils. Au début, ils lui raccrochaient automatiquement au nez. Alors, elle les rappelait. Elle rappela et rappela jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne lui raccrochent plus au nez. Et ils commencèrent à l'écouter à chaque fois depuis, ce qui prouvait qu'ils aimaient et s'inquiétaient pour leur fils. C'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent pour sa réussite à l'école de police. Elle les appelait ensuite à chaque période des fêtes pour leur donner de ses nouvelles et pour leur dire les deux mêmes phrases : « Dites-lui que vous l'aimez, il n'est pas trop tard. » Leur réponse était toujours non. Mais elle ne lâchait pas le morceau, en plus des coups de fil, elle leur envoyait les coupures d'articles où on parlait de ses enquêtes et de ses hauts faits.

Au début, malheureusement, ce qu'elle faisait avait été d'abord utilisé par le père de Tony pour pourrir la vie de son fils. Il avait fait jouer ainsi ses relations pour que les responsables de Tony lui compliquent son travail. Cela avait rendu fou de rage Tony qui n'y voyait qu'acte de vengeance et une punition de la part d'un père qui détestait son fils. Ella, quant à elle, y voyait un père qui s'inquiétait pour son fils et qui voulait lui faire quitter la police.

Ella dût alors s'en mêler pour la première fois en demandant à son grand-père de faire transférer Tony dans une autre ville car les choses devenaient insupportables pour lui. Elle le lui avait dit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de mensonge, de secret entre eux deux. Il s'était tu et ne cria pas, ne gueula pas comme elle le craignait. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais avec cela il avait compris que son amour pour lui dépassait de loin ce qu'il croyait. Elle savait que ce harcèlement allait avoir raison de son attachement à son métier, si cela avait continué à ce rythme, il ne croyait pas pouvoir rester policier. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle préférait le faire muter et continuer à s'inquiéter pour lui plutôt que de le laisser renoncer à sa vocation. Ella l'avait fait passer avant elle, quitte à s'inquiéter pour lui toute sa vie, quitte à ce que sa vie à elle soit un cauchemar à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait et qu'un numéro inconnu s'affichait. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était tu, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'engueula pas, c'est pour cela qu'il ne l'en aima que plus.

Après Peoria, son père continua son acharnement lorsqu'il fut transféré à Pittsburgh, car Ella l'informa du transfert et continua à lui donner des nouvelles de Tony. Elle était loin de renoncer à sauver cette relation, il en allait du bonheur de Tony.

Quand l'acharnement devint quasiment sadique chez ses supérieurs, elle le transféra sur Philadelphie et en informa ses parents. Son père arrêta de s'acharner. C'était le premier signe.

Et puis Tony fut blessé à l'épaule et elle les appela pour les prévenir… L'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère fut le second signe et ce même si elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Ils ne passèrent pas le voir mais elle remarqua qu'on avait déplacé Tony dans une meilleure chambre et que le chef de service lui-même venait le soigner alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien eut le temps de demander. Ceci fut le troisième signe.

Le dernier fut leur coup de fil deux mois plus tard. Durant toutes ces années, elle ne reçut jamais aucun coup de fil d'eux et là non seulement ils l'avaient appelée mais en plus ils l'avaient invitée à venir à la maison.

Ils avaient enfin compris, ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains…. Ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains…

« C'est votre fils après tout, il était normal que vous ayez de ses nouvelles. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Quand tu nous as appelés pour nous parler de sa blessure par balle, on a été très émus, on a eu très peur pour lui, et l'idée de le perdre nous a permis de comprendre à quel point on l'aime. » Dit alors la mère de Tony.

« Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps à essayer de le remettre sur le bon chemin sans nous demander si nous étions nous-mêmes sur le bon chemin. Et… Il nous manque…. » Dit son père.

« Vous lui manquez aussi terriblement. Mais il est encore temps de construire quelque chose de plus sain pour vous trois. Cela va bientôt être mon anniversaire. Je vais prendre l'avion avec Tony et mon grand-père pour aller rejoindre mes parents au Mexique. Je voudrai que vous veniez avec nous car cela vous permettra de dire enfin tout cela à Tony et de vous réconcilier avec lui. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il voudra nous parler… Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait… » Dit le père de Tony, les mâchoires serrées car s'en voulant énormément.

« Tony est mon affaire et il ne le saura qu'une fois dans l'avion, il n'aura pas le choix. Je déteste avoir à lui mentir mais ça sera pour son bien. Et puis il vous aime et il finira par vous pardonner car je le connais, il n'est pas rancunier. » Dit-elle fièrement.

« Tu l'aimes toujours autant… » Dit alors la mère de Tony en souriant attendrie et heureuse de voir qu'elle avait veillé sur lui tout ce temps contrairement à eux.

« Comment ne pas l'aimer, votre fils est une merveille, vous avez de quoi être fier… » Dit-elle les yeux scintillants.

« C'est pour quand ce voyage ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pour le 5, vous avez une semaine pour vous préparer. Je vous enverrai l'un des chauffeurs de mon grand-père qui vous amènera à l'aéroport, on va prendre le jet de mon grand-père. »

« On y sera. » Dit alors le père de Tony avant de se diriger vers Ella pour la saluer avant son départ mais il fut surpris de la voir s'approcher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec sa femme.

« Je suis heureuse de vous entendre dire cela, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous avez pris la bonne décision. »

« C'est grâce à toi. » Dit la mère de Tony.

« Non, c'est grâce à votre amour pour lui, un amour si fort qu'il vous a poussé à oublier l'éducation dans laquelle vous avez été conditionnés toute votre vie. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile. » Dit-elle en les regardant dans les yeux l'un après l'autre. Elle leur sourit ensuite : « On se voit dimanche prochain. Le chauffeur passera vous prendre à 16h.»

En sortant de la maison, elle inspira profondément et cria de joie en sautillant sur place. Elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur, ce moment, elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps !

Elle fonça vers sa voiture, s'installa sur son siège. Elle se força ensuite à se calmer puis prit son portable et appela Tony : « Hey, salut bébé ! » Dit Ella toujours excitée malgré ses piteux efforts pour se calmer.

« Oh toi tu es de bonne humeur ! » Dit Tony assez amusé par le ton d'Ella.

« Hé hé ! Bien sûr que je le suis ! Dis ça te dirait d'être invité à diner ce soir par la plus sexy des femmes ! »

« Quelle femme ?» Dit Tony curieux.

« Moi voyons ! » Dit Ella comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« C'est pas l'objectivité qui t'étouffe… »

« Quoi tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis pas sexy ! Qui s'est faite draguée par la moitié de tes collègues de travail l'autre jour ! » Dit-elle fièrement.

« Ils devaient être souls ou en manque ou les deux je dirai… » Dit-il très sérieux.

« Dis-moi Tony, tu es où là ? » Dit Ella soudainement calme.

«Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour te le dire ! Vu le ton que tu utilises quand tu me trouveras tu vas m'écharper ! »

« Non, tu crois ! » Dit-elle tout en réfléchissant aux différents outils qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se venger.

« Si c'est moi qui t'invites à diner, tu me pardonnes mes malheureuses paroles. »

« Non. Déjà je n'ai plus du tout envie de dîner avec le pire goujat que la terre ait mis au monde !»

« Mais euh, tu le sais bien que tu es sexy, tu es d'ailleurs la plus sexy, parce que sinon je ne te taquinerai pas là-dessus. Ça va c'est un bon début non ? » Dit-il mielleux pour se rattraper.

« Mouais… » Dit-elle loin de se faire avoir si facilement. Mais bon elle venait d'apprendre une super nouvelle et elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui en vouloir longtemps surtout pour des broutilles, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à l'assassiner. « Dans ce cas, je viens te chercher mais je choisis le restaurant et je commande ce que je veux ! »

« Tu sais que je n'ai qu'un maigre salaire de policier et c'est toi la riche héritière. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu vas me traiter comme une femme pour une fois et pas comme ton pote de confrérie sale monstre ! »

« Ok, ok, va pour la ruine. »

« A tout de suite. »

« A tout de suite ma puce. » Dit-il tendrement avant de raccrocher.

---------------------------------------

Tony descendit de la limousine puis tendit la main pour aider Ella à en sortir. Ils portaient des vêtements d'été, même si le temps gris ne s'y prêtait pas : Tony portait une chemise hawaïenne et un pantalon en toile, tandis qu'Ella portait une robe d'été blanche à fleurs car dans leurs têtes ils étaient déjà au Mexique, ce qui les rendait d'excellente humeur. Ce qu'ignorait bien sûr Tony c'est qu'Ella était heureuse pour autre chose aussi. Elle s'était débrouillée pour que les parents de Tony soient déjà dans l'avion à leur arrivée. Elle appréhendait la réaction de Tony d'autant plus qu'il avait refusé de lui parler de ses parents durant toute la semaine et ce peu importait la manière avec laquelle elle abordait ce sujet épineux.

Elle le poussa à monter en premier dans l'avion pour lui bloquer le passage au cas où il voudrait descendre de l'avion. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour son bien.

« Pour une fois que c'est avec moi qu'une femme est galante… » Il s'interrompit alors et serra les mâchoires puis fit demi-tour pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'instigatrice du piège.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, tu ne sortiras pas de cet avion. »

« Tu vas te pousser ou sinon je te soulève et je passe ! » Dit-il en colère.

« Anthony… »

Le sang de Tony se glaça, s'était la voix de son père, dieu ce qu'il détestait cette version de son prénom.

« Tu devrais leur parler… » Dit Ella en le suppliant du regard avant de faire signe au steward de fermer la porte du jet. Elle chercha son grand-père du regard et le trouva debout derrière elle, à l'arrière de l'avion, en train de l'observer. Il lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui rendit son sourire, dieu ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer…

« Anthony… On est venu pour te parler… »

« Pour me parler de quoi ? Vous m'avez renié et j'ai eu droit au pire traitement que des parents pouvaient faire à leur fils. Vous êtes venus voir s'il restait encore quelque chose à détruire… »

On entendit alors la voix du pilote qui les informait que l'avion n'allait pas tarder à décoller, tandis que le steward les invitait à s'asseoir. Ella prit alors la main de Tony et le força à s'asseoir en face du siège de ses parents. Il ne se débattit pas et s'installa sur le siège côté couloir, Ella était côté fenêtre. Ella se trouvait ainsi face à la mère de Tony tandis que lui se trouvait face à son père. Il refusait toujours de les regarder et Ella soupira intérieurement réalisant que cela n'allait pas être facile. Elle lui prit la main pour le soutenir mais il la retira. Il lui en voulait… Mais ça passera, tout passera une fois qu'ils lui parleront.

« Ecoute-moi mon fils… » Commença son père.

« Ton fils ! Laisse-moi rire ! Cela fait des années que je ne le suis plus, alors garde tes politesses pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais vous vous fatiguez pour rien car vous n'aurez rien de moi. » Dit-il en serrant les poings, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient dans cet avion.

Le père de Tony soupira, il l'avait vraiment fait trop souffrir. Son épouse lui prit alors la main et lui sourit pour l'encourager.

« Nous sommes venus sur l'invitation d'Ella… » Dit sa mère.

Tony regarda alors Ella et la foudroya du regard et sa réaction fut des plus simples : elle lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, nullement effrayée par ce regard assassin, elle le connaissait trop bien pour cela.

Il soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder autre chose que ces trois personnes et il se trouva nez à nez avec le grand-père d'Ella, assis sur le siège à côté de l'autre fenêtre. Ce dernier avait un regard inexpressif. Tony se sentait cerné et surtout piégé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Nous sommes venus pour nous excuser… » Dit alors sa mère.

Tony se tourna vers eux : avait-il bien entendu ?

« Nous n'aurions pas dû te renier… Tu es notre fils et les choix que tu fais ne regardent que toi en fin de compte et on aurait dû respecter ce choix… » Continua sa mère.

L'avion commençait sa course sur la piste puis décolla de la piste.

Tony continuait à regarder intensément ses parents, ils étaient en train de s'excuser et pour la première fois de sa vie, il est resté muet.

« On est venu ici pour réparer le mal qu'on t'a fait. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour nous pardonner mais on fera tout pour construire un lien solide, on ne veut plus être écartés de ta vie, on veut faire partie intégrante d'elle… » Finit par dire sa mère.

Tony se tourna vers son père et le vit en train de le regarder intensément, il voyait un sentiment nouveau dans les yeux de ce dernier, un sentiment différent de la colère à laquelle il était habitué depuis longtemps. Colère et déception étaient les seuls sentiments qu'il croyait pouvoir inspirer à son père. Et là il voyait autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre, à définir.

Ella quant à elle était électrique, elle était très émue par ces paroles, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux comme cadeau surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Cette année allait être mémorable, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Mais le fil de leurs pensées fut brutalement interrompu par les mouvements brusques de l'avion. C'était étrange car ils venaient juste de décoller et ils avaient déjà droit à des turbulences.

Le grand-père d'Ella se leva et se dirigea vers la cabine de pilotage pour en savoir plus.

Les autres passagers s'étaient tus mais ils continuaient à se regarder intensément.

Le grand-père d'Ella revint et il semblait très inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a grand-père ? » Dit Ella commençant à son tour à s'inquiéter.

« Le pilote vient de me dire qu'ils ont un grave problème technique, l'avion a une panne majeure électronique et ils doivent faire demi-tour et atterrir immédiatement sur la piste. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dit Ella commençant à avoir très peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on est juste à côté de la piste et nos pilotes sont parmi les meilleurs. » Dit-il en souriant faiblement mais n'étant pas très convaincu car il avait vu les visages des pilotes et ils avaient parlé d'une panne immanente d'un des moteurs. Ils n'étaient même pas sûrs d'avoir le temps de poser l'avion. Il s'installa sur son siège et attacha sa ceinture.

Les pilotes firent demi-tour vers la piste.

Le père de Tony regardait toujours intensément son fils mais ne disait rien encore. Sa femme lui avait pris la main et était très inquiète pour eux tous et surtout pour son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre alors qu'elle tentait encore de se réconcilier avec lui.

Ils virent alors l'une des pires choses arriver : l'un des moteurs s'arrêta. Ils entendirent alors le pilote leur parler : « Nous venons de perdre un des deux moteurs et les trains d'atterrissage ne veulent pas sortir. Le choc va être violent, vous devez vous mettre en position de sécurité tout de suite. »

« Grand-père ! » Hurla Ella terrorisée en lui tendant la main pour le toucher.

Il lui prit rapidement la main et lui demanda : « Penche-toi vite ma chérie et couvre bien ta tête. »

« Grand-père… » Dit-elle refusant de lâcher sa main : « Je t'aime… » Dit-elle en commençant à trembler.

« Je t'aime moi aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… » Dit-il en lui souriant faiblement et en lâchant sa main.

Ella regarda alors Tony et il lui prit alors la main en souriant : « Il a raison, tout ira bien… » Puis il se tourna vers ses parents et il vit alors pour la première fois de sa vie sa mère pleurer, il sentit alors son cœur se serrer, et à ce moment il sut que cela n'irait pas bien. Il se tourna vers son père et il le vit faire quelque chose qui restera gravée à jamais dans sa vie. Son père qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors détacha sa ceinture, se pencha vers Tony, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le regarda directement dans les yeux : « Je t'aime mon fils, et je suis fier de toi, cela tu ne devras jamais en douter ! » Dit-il les yeux brillants.

« Papa… » Dit Tony, les larmes commençaient alors à se former. Cette phrase, il l'avait espérée depuis toujours et il l'entendait maintenant…

Il tendit le bras et mit sa main sur celle de son père, puis se rappelant le danger il lui dit suppliant : « Je t'en prie papa, assieds-toi et remets ta ceinture… Je t'aime moi aussi, je vous aime… » Dit-il tandis que les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

Son père lui sourit avant de revenir à sa place. Tony regarda alors sa mère qui lui dit à son tour : « Je t'aime mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais ! » Et elle lui sourit à son tour.

« Il faut se mettre en position. » Dit alors le grand-père d'Ella et ils se baissèrent tous, posant leur tête sur leurs genoux avant de la couvrir de leurs bras.

Le pilote n'avait pas menti le choc fut violent.

Quand Ella reprit connaissance, elle se trouvait éjectée hors de l'avion toujours attachée à son siège, tout ce qu'elle arrivait encore à ressentir c'était d'avoir affreusement mal à la tête. Mais quand elle essaya de se détacher pour se relever, une douleur foudroyante émana de son bras droit et quand elle le regarda de près elle comprit qu'elle avait une belle fracture car une bosse se dressait à quelques centimètres de son poignet. Elle ouvrit alors sa ceinture avec son bras gauche qui était intact. Elle se redressa alors et vit que l'avion s'était littéralement brisé en deux. Elle courut autant que lui permettait son état car elle était encore très étourdie. Elle arriva et trouva Tony attaché à son siège, vivant mais inconscient. Elle le détacha alors et le tira hors de l'avion car il avait commencé à prendre feu. Mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée car sa fracture lui faisait atrocement mal et déplacer Tony à une distance de sécurité s'était avéré être une vraie torture. Elle avait hurlé une ou deux fois quand la douleur se fit trop insupportable. Quand elle le déposa elle revint en courant pour chercher son grand-père et les parents de Tony. La douleur avait empiré, que cela soit celle de son bras ou sa tête et elle avait une violente envie de vomir. Quand elle revint dans l'avion elle se dirigea vers son grand-père qui était assis sur son siège. Elle se pencha alors sur lui en l'appelant et comme il ne réagissait pas elle lui prit le pouls, priant de tout son cœur… mais elle ne sentit rien… Quand elle tourna son corps pour le sortir du siège, elle comprit… Son grand-père était mort, un bout du métal de l'avion s'était enfoncé en plein milieu de sa poitrine…

« Non… non… NON» Hurla-t-elle alors hystérique et folle de douleur. Elle fut alors secouée de sanglots pendant qu'elle serrait son grand-père contre elle, espérant vainement le ramener à la vie par la simple force de son amour… Elle se rappela alors les parents de Tony, les pilotes, le steward et elle se reprit. Elle déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son grand-père et repartit en courant. L'envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus forte tandis qu'elle rejoignait l'autre partie de l'avion qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, éjectée par la force de l'impact.

« Bordel, mais où sont les secours… » Dit-elle frustrée. Quand elle arriva sur place, elle vit une énorme marre de sang couler de ce qui ressemblait à un horrible amas de métal écrasant de la chaire humaine. Elle courut et s'en approcha, il y avait peut-être une chance de les sauver… Quand elle s'approcha assez elle put voir qu'il était impossible qu'il y ait de la vie dans cet amas. L'avion avait piqué du nez et cela avait broyé la cabine de pilotage ainsi que la partie avant de l'avion. La partie où étaient assis les parents de Tony…. C'en était trop, Ella tomba sur ses genoux et se pencha vers l'avant puis vomit. Elle vomit si violemment qu'elle faillit s'en étouffer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit les sirènes des secours arriver enfin. Elle essuya sa bouche et se redressa tant bien que mal pour se diriger vers Tony, mais elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de perdre connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici le 8e chapitre. J'étais contente de voir que vous aviez aimé le précédent, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews si touchantes !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : Voici ma réponse pour Savannah : c'est les secouristes qui la récupèrent car Tony était encore inconscient._

--------------------------------------

Ella se réveilla désorientée dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite de tout. Et la première chose qu'elle comprit c'est qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Elle vit après avoir tenté vainement de relever son bras droit qu'il était plâtré. Son bras était fracturé... Relevant ensuite le gauche elle toucha son front et vit qu'elle portait un pansement sur le haut du front. Elle resta à regarder le plafond se forçant à se rappeler ce qui l'avait conduite à l'hôpital. Rien… le néant. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et vit Tony en train de parler à un médecin.

« Tony.. » Dit-elle en l'appelant mais sa voix était si faible qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre d'avoir prononcé quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et se força à parler plus fort : « Tony ! »

Cette fois-ci il l'entendit et se tourna vers elle : « Ella… » Dit-il l'air soulagé mais il lui paraissait si triste, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer….

Il se dirigea vers elle et lui prit la main tandis que le médecin s'approchait d'elle pour l'ausculter.

Il vérifia son pouls et vérifia la réaction de ses pupilles : « Comment vous sentez-vous Mlle Sharpman ? ».

« Je vais… bien… » Dit-elle n'étant pas sûre que le mot 'bien' soit une bonne réponse étant donné son état.

« C'est ce qui me semble. » Dit-il en lui souriant, satisfait de la réaction de ses pupilles.

Elle se tourna vers Tony : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne me rappelle pas … Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital… »

Tony fut surpris et se tourna vers le médecin traitant inquiet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que vous ne vous rappelez pas tout de suite de tout surtout après un coma de plusieurs jours. »

« J'étais dans le coma… » Dit-elle relevant la main gauche vers sa blessure à la tête.

« Oui… » Dit Tony faiblement.

«Je vais vous laisser. » Dit le médecin préférant les laisser seuls car ce qui allait être dit n'était pas facile.

Une fois que le médecin sortit de la chambre Ella se tourna vers Tony et lui demanda : « J'ai eu un accident de voiture ? »

Tony soupira tristement : « Non ma puce… C'était un accident d'avion… » Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

« Un accident d'avion… » Dit-elle un peu perdue car elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir pris l'avion puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et les souvenirs commencèrent à déferler tout doucement mais sûrement, l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait vécu lui revenait de plein fouet à l'esprit.

Tony se pencha vers elle et lui caressa doucement la joue tout en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ils sont morts… » Dit-elle tout doucement, ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui… On les a enterré il y a de cela plusieurs jours.»

Ella ferma les yeux car elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas pu assister à l'enterrement de son grand-père et les images horribles qu'elle avait vues le jour de l'accident déferlèrent alors brusquement.

Tony se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras puis commença à la bercer en lui murmurant : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… Tout ira bien… »

Mais tout n'alla pas bien, cet accident leur avait coûté cher à tous les deux et Ella s'en voulait énormément pour le décès de son grand-père et des parents de Tony. Si ce n'était pas son anniversaire son grand-père ne serait pas venu et si elle n'avait pas invité les parents de Tony, ils seraient toujours en vie. Tony ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. C'était malheureusement ce à quoi elle pensait sans arrêt. Quant à Tony il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de ses parents. Il les avait perdus bien trop tôt, bien trop vite, sans avoir la possibilité de rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Tony était devenu très taciturne et elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux mais ils avaient gardé un semblant de contact à travers un échange de banalités car ils ne parlaient jamais de l'accident. Tony emmena Ella dans son appartement ne voulant pas la laisser se débrouiller seule dans son appartement et les parents d'Ella l'avait laissé faire pensant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leur fille et pour Tony.

Ella restait seule durant la journée ayant pris un congé de maladie tandis que Tony s'occupait de ses enquêtes. Ils se parlaient le soir mais évitaient le sujet principal ne crevant pas ainsi l'abcès. N'étant pas encore prêts pour en discuter. Tony buvait bien plus que d'habitude tandis qu'Ella perdait l'appétit alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Au boulot les choses semblaient très tendues et elle se disait que Tony avait repris bien trop vite son travail, il était encore fragile. Elle se dit alors qu'une année sabbatique leur ferait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Elle était maintenant la seule héritière de tout l'empire Sharpman et elle pourrait faire jouer les relations de son grand-père pour permettre à Tony d'avoir une année de congé sans solde. Elle abandonnerait son poste de stagiaire au sein de l'équipe du jeune politicien Jack Parker qu'elle pourrait toujours reprendre plus tard étant donnée la qualité des discours qu'elle lui avait écrit ces derniers temps, mais sincèrement elle s'en fichait. Cela faisait longtemps que Tony passait avant tout. Ils pourraient partir faire un tour des Etats-Unis en mobile home. L'idée lui plut et elle se disait qu'elle pourrait enfin aider Tony à passer à autre chose. Elle pourrait ainsi lui faire du bien après tout le mal dont elle fut l'origine.

Elle décida alors de préparer un bon diner pour en parler à Tony et le convaincre. Cette idée la mit de bonne humeur et elle sortit faire ses courses. Quand elle revint, elle commença à préparer le repas mais ce fut très difficile avec un bras plâtré. Elle réussit malgré tout à s'en sortir. Or, Tony tardait à rentrer et elle avait essayé de l'appeler une ou deux fois sans résultat. Elle se dit alors qu'il devait être coincé à cause d'une affaire. Ella mit la table et s'allongea sur le canapé pour regarder un des épisodes de Magnum.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit la serrure.

« Tony ! » Dit-elle toute joyeuse en se dirigeant vers lui mais elle se figea rapidement. Il avait bu et pas mal. Il sentait l'alcool et il n'allait pas bien du tout.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement : « Tony… tu as bu… »

« Tu as un bon sens de l'observation… »

« Dis plutôt de l'odorat… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Une sale affaire comme d'habitude… Il n'y a que de sales affaires dans ma vie… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un parricide. Un jeune garçon a tué son père en jouant avec son arme à feu. » Dit-il en jetant sa veste par terre et en s'appuyant contre le mur avant de glisser doucement sur le sol, n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'au canapé.

Ella s'approcha de lui et se mit à genou pour être à son niveau, elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais il lui écarta violemment la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive… » Dit Ella.

« Tu es sérieuse ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Dis plutôt : qu'est-ce qui ne m'arrive pas ! J'arrive enfin à me réconcilier avec mes parents et le destin mes les arrache dans la seconde où cela arrive… ».

« Tu es saoul… On en discutera demain… » Dit-elle en détournant les yeux, ne supportant pas de parler de ce sujet, pas encore. Elle fit mine de se lever mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car il se redressa légèrement et la prit par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux : « Oh que non, on va en parler maintenant, on a assez évité le sujet … Dis moi pourquoi ont-ils dit qu'ils étaient là sur ton invitation ? »

Ella détourna les yeux.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » Dit-il en la secouant pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Il lui fit mal mais elle n'en dit rien car elle le méritait après tout… Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux : « Ils m'ont appelée l'autre jour et ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient se réconcilier avec toi, rattraper le temps perdu. Je les ai alors invités à venir avec nous pour… »

« Me forcer la main c'est ça… »

« Oui…. » Dit-elle faiblement ne voulant pas se défendre.

« Si tu ne les avais pas invité ils seraient encore en vie… » Dit Tony en relâchant son étreinte et en détournant son regard.

Ella écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure : « Je le sais… ». Dit-elle : « Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais… ». Dit-elle tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle assume et en restant auprès de lui, elle ne lui faisait que du mal. Tout était de sa faute.

Tony se redressa alors : « Je vais me rafraichir un peu car mes idées ne sont pas claires… ». Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ella se redressa, attrapa son sac et quitta l'appartement.

Quand Tony revint, il la chercha du regard puis se dirigea vers sa chambre et frappa à sa porte légèrement entrouverte avant de la pousser : « Ella ? Tu es là ? »

Il la chercha dans les autres pièces avant de comprendre qu'elle était sortie. Il y était allé fort. Quand elle reviendra il s'excusera. Il revint dans le salon et vit que la table était mise : « Elle nous a fait à dîner… ». Il soupira regrettant de plus en plus ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il s'installa sur le canapé bien décidé à être là quand elle reviendrait. Il remarqua alors un tas de papiers posés sur la table basse : une carte des Etats-Unis, un catalogue de mobile home, et une feuille blanche sur laquelle il reconnut l'écriture d'Ella. Il prit la feuille et commença à la lire : 'Plan de voyage pour une année sabbatique sympathique avec Tony'. Ella avait dessiné deux visages souriant censés les représenter tous les deux. Les deux dessins se touchaient du front.

Elle avait envie de partir avec lui en voyage pour se changer les idées. Elle s'inquiétait donc tellement pour lui malgré l'état dans lequel elle était… Là il s'en voulait à mort. Il comptait bien se rattraper dès qu'elle serait rentrée.

Tony se réveilla, toujours allongé sur le canapé, brusquement tiré du sommeil par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il était déjà le matin et il ne s'était pas réveillé. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ella mais elle n'y était pas. Peut-être était-ce elle qui sonnait à la porte ? Elle a dû oublier ses clés…

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir la personne en face de lui : « Mme Sharpman.. »

« Tony… » Dit-elle le visage fermé avant d'entrer dans son appartement sans attendre son invitation.

Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il vienne vers elle : « Tu as une sale tête… » Dit-elle de but en blanc.

« Je sais… »

« Je vais être directe : Tony tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Tu as toujours était comme un fils pour mon mari et moi. On t'aime énormément c'est pour cela que chaque été on te confiait Ella. Notre bien le plus précieux. Il y avait certes son grand-père mais on était rassurés de la savoir avec toi, tu la rendais si heureuse, tu l'as rendue meilleure. C'est ce qui fait que je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui : on avait laissé Ella s'installer avec toi car on pensait que c'était la meilleure manière de vous aider à guérir vos blessures à tous les deux. C'était avant de la voir. »

« Elle est passée vous voir à la maison… » Dit Tony comprenant bien mieux pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée et pourquoi sa mère était venue.

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué parce que tu étais trop étouffé par ta douleur mais Ella a perdu beaucoup de poids depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manger grand-chose. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait trop d'avoir invité tes parents et qu'elle culpabilisait pour leur mort ainsi que celle de son grand-père. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne m'écoutait pas et me disait que je n'étais pas objective et que j'essayais de la ménager. Elle m'a aussi dit que toi, tu as eu le courage de lui dire cette vérité et qu'elle a préféré partir plutôt que de continuer à te faire du mal. Décidément, elle t'aime trop et je ne suis plus sûre que cela soit une bonne chose. »

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai jamais dû lui parler hier, j'étais saoul et je ne contrôlais plus le flot de mes paroles dont je ne pensais aucune. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle les avait invités après leur entrevue je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que si elle ne les avait pas invité ils ne seraient pas mort…» Dit-il en serrant les mâchoires, décidément il était vraiment trop con.

« T'a-t-elle dit autre chose à ce sujet ? »

« Non juste qu'ils l'ont appelée… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que s'ils l'ont appelée c'est grâce à elle. Cela fait des années qu'elle les appelle pour les pousser à te parler, qu'elle leur envoie des articles pour qu'ils sachent que leur fils est un homme bien. S'ils l'ont appelée et s'ils se sont réconciliés avec toi c'est grâce à elle. »

Tony se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure….

« Je comprends que cela ait été très dure pour toi mais tu es vivant et tu as la chance d'être aimé par Ella. Ne gâche pas une telle relation. Le lien qui vous lie est si rare et si beau que cela serait un vrai crime de le détruire parce que tu ne peux pas gérer ta douleur. Il faut que tu te reprennes pour toi et pour Ella. Car je te préviens, si tu ne te reprends pas je me débrouillerai pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais revoir ma fille surtout si cela continue à la détruire. » Dit-elle déterminée.

« Emmenez-moi la voir, j'ai compris. »

La mère d'Ella soupira et son regard s'adoucit. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras : « Je savais que tu te reprendrais ! Il t'a juste fallu plus de temps que prévu… » Dit-elle en souriant car sincèrement elle ne voyait pas sa fille sans Tony, s'était bien trop fusionnel entre eux deux.

Ils arrivèrent chez les parents d'Ella et il eut un accueil chaleureux du père d'Ella qui lui serra la main en lui souriant. Ils le laissèrent aller tout seul dans la chambre d'Ella car il connaissait déjà le chemin. Il frappa à la porte d'Ella et l'entrouvrit légèrement juste à temps pour entendre Ella lui dire : « Non maman, je n'ai pas faim. Laisse-moi encore toute seule s'il te plaît… » Dit Ella.

Sa chambre était dans le noir car les volets étaient fermés. Il referma la porte et il entendit Ella murmurer doucement : « Merci maman… ». Elle était allongée sur le côté et lui tournait du coup le dos.

Il s'avança doucement puis s'appuya sur le lit avant de s'allonger et de mettre son bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui : « Je suis désolé. »

Ella surprise tourna sa tête vers lui : « Tony… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ta mère est venue me voir. »

Ella baissa les yeux et tourna la tête : « Elle n'aurait pas dû… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ce que tu m'as dit hier n'était que la stricte vérité. C'est à moi de m'excuser d'avoir gâché ta vie… Je suis tellement désolée, je regrette tellement… Toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher… »

« Si car je ne pensais rien de ce que je disais hier, j'étais saoul… »

« Quand on est saoul on dit la vérité. »

« L'alcool nous rend plus con Ella, pas plus sage. Regarde-moi s'il te plait. » Dit-il en mettant sa main sur sa joue pour la pousser gentiment à le regarder : « Ta mère m'a dit que durant toutes ces années tu avais appelé mes parents et que s'ils sont venus me voir c'est grâce à toi. Maintenant écoute-moi bien Ella Sharpman car ce que je vais te dire maintenant est la vérité : tous les jours que dieu fait, quand je me lève le matin ou que je ne me sens pas bien je me rappelle que tu existes et je souris. Et je me demande à chaque fois ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans mes vies antérieures pour te mériter. Ma vie est devenue belle grâce à toi, ton amour me réchauffe et me protège durant les pires moments que j'ai dû traverser dans ma vie. Tu as rendu ma vie belle et douce. La mort de mes parents m'a déchiré mais j'y survivrai. Mais s'il y a quelque chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne te survivrai jamais. Tu es la chose la plus importante dans ma vie et je ne pourrai jamais te reprocher quoique ce soit ! Je t'aime bien trop pour cela. »

Ella dit alors : « Je ne te survivrai pas moi non plus… » Avant de commencer à sangloter.

Tony soupira : « Et revoilà la pleurnicharde qui revient ! » Dit-il taquin en commençant à lui essuyer ses larmes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une pleurnicharde ! » Dit-elle tout en continuant à pleurer.

« La preuve ! »

« Tu es insupportable ! » Dit-elle en se forçant à se calmer.

« J'ai vu que tu avais prévu pour nous un voyage à travers les Etats-Unis. »

« Oui, je pensais à ce moment-là que ça serait une bonne idée… » Dit-elle ayant déjà renoncé à ce projet maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert.

« Et bien moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, je n'aurai pas dû reprendre le travail si vite. Je compte prendre deux mois de congés sans solde. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Ella redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux : « Pour de vrai ! »

« Pour de vrai ! » Dit-il en lui souriant.

« Ton travail ne va pas te manquer ? »

« Je ne suis pas capable pour le moment de faire du bon travail et puis j'ai besoin de passer ce temps avec toi. Mais je t'impose une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Il faut que tu reprennes des forces et que tu manges. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu ne mangeais pas heureusement que ta mère me l'a dit. »

« Ok, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. »

« Oui, simplement ça et un beau sourire. »

Et elle lui sourit.

-----------------------

Ils commencèrent leur voyage deux semaines plus tard, une fois qu'ils réglèrent toute la paperasse administrative. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour s'acheter un mobile home pour profiter de leur voyage.

Ils parcoururent les plus beaux lieux américains et se construisirent de très mémorables souvenirs. Ils eurent bien sûr toute une série d'engueulades au sujet de la route à prendre mais ils se réconciliaient vite. Ne perdant pas de vue la chance qu'ils avaient tous les deux d'être encore en vie.

Et dans toute cette multitude de souvenirs il y en avait un dont seul Tony se rappelait en intégralité.

Ils étaient au Texas, dans une de ces petites villes typiques. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient sur la route et ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un de ces bars typiques pour danser sur de la country. Tony n'était pas très fan de cette musique mais il aimait bien cette danse. Ils dansèrent pendant une heure puis revinrent à leur table.

Ella commanda comme d'habitude un cocktail de fruit sans alcool et Tony une bière.

« Dis moi tu vas continuer comme ça toute ta vie à éviter l'alcool ! On est censés vivre de nouvelles expériences durant ce voyage et tout essayer. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais l'option 'je me saoule' ne fait pas partie des expériences que je veux faire. Tu ne m'as jamais vue saoule et c'est quelque chose que je ne te souhaite pas car je deviens incontrôlable ! »

« Sans blague ! » Dit-il en éclatant de rire : « Là tu as éveillé ma curiosité car cela veut dire que tu t'es déjà saoulée ! Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ! »

« Parce que j'en avais trop honte surtout que je le suis devenue au deuxième verre de punch ! »

« Le punch t'as saoulé ! » Dit-il en piquant un fou rire.

« Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! J'étais dans une fête organisée par des étudiants, j'avais quoi, 19 ans, et j'étais partie avec des copines pour fêter la fin des examens. Prudente comme je l'étais, j'ai préféré me contenter du punch mais un petit con y a versé de l'alcool, et un truc fort. Après avoir bu le deuxième verre, la première chose dont je me rappelais c'était de m'être réveillée sur mon lit avec un horrible mal de crâne et aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai pu faire. Quand je te dis que je tiens très mal l'alcool, je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Tes copines ne t'ont pas raconté ? » Dit-il vraiment curieux.

« Si mais je ne te répéterai rien ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'étais si intenable qu'elles ont dû quitter la soirée en me trainant et qu'elles ont dû s'y prendre à deux pour me faire quitter la soirée. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Allez sois sympa raconte moi ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Non, là tu peux toujours courir ! »

« Ok, bon là tu avais 19 ans maintenant tu as grandi et je ne pense pas que l'alcool te fasse le même effet. Et même si cela arrivait, je suis là tu ne risques rien ! » Dit-il un large sourire sur le visage ayant de plus en plus envie de voir une Ella déchainée et ne passant pas son temps à être trop sage.

« Non c'est non ! »

« Allez, on s'était promis de vivre plein d'expériences. Bon tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je vais te ramener deux verres seulement de leur cocktail spécial » dit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire : « et promis je ne te demanderai plus jamais de boire de l'alcool. Et puis si malgré tout tu deviens saoule, je te promets de veiller sur toi et de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises dont tu pourrais avoir honte. Allez profite de ta jeunesse et arrête de te comporter comme une fille modèle. »

« Pffffff… Tu finis toujours par me faire faire ce que tu veux. Mais bon à tes risques et périls car je te préviens que tu vas le regretter. Mes copines de fac ont depuis ce fameux jour toujours fait gaffe que je ne touche pas à de l'alcool fort et je n'exagère même pas. »

« T'inquiète j'ai l'habitude avec mes potes de confrérie, tu ne peux pas être pire qu'un homme saoul ! » Dit-il confiant. Bien trop au goût d'Ella mais bon il est vrai qu'elle avait muri et qu'il était possible que les deux verres ne lui fassent pas l'effet escompté.

Tony se leva et lui ramena rapidement les deux verres, ne voulant surtout pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Il était vraiment très curieux de la voir hors contrôle et ça promettait d'être drôle.

Elle commença à boire le premier verre puis s'arrêta : « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire ! » Dit-elle à Tony qui avait posé ses coudes sur la table et l'observait intensément.

« D'accord j'arrête. » Dit-il en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant qu'Ella terminait son premier verre. Quand elle commença à boire le second, Tony observa un changement dans le comportement d'Ella. La position de son corps avait changé et elle était plus décontractée. Puis elle commença à ne plus regarder Tony et à regarder les autres hommes. Quant à sa manière de parler, elle changea du tout au tout quand elle termina le second verre.

« Waouw !! Il est génial ce cocktail ! Serveur j'en veux un autre ! » Dit-elle en faisant signe au serveur. Elle déboutonna ensuite les premiers boutons de sa chemise et enleva le chapeau de cowboy qu'elle portait : « Il fait chaud ! » Dit-elle tout en commençant à rire : « Tony je crois que tu es dans la merde car je suis saoule ! »

« J'en ai bien l'impression ! » Dit Tony en commençant à rire, la soirée allait être prometteuse.

« Voilà pour la jeune dame ! » Dit le serveur en posant son verre.

« Hey mais c'est que vous êtes mignon ! » Dit-elle en lui pinçant les fesses.

Le serveur rougit violemment ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter car il ne savait pas si Tony était le compagnon d'Ella ou pas, il préféra alors partir sans demander son reste.

Tony quant à lui avait la bouche ouverte sous le choc, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Ben quoi, les femmes ont aussi des envies tu sais ! » Dit-elle en avalant d'une traite son troisième verre avant de faire un clin d'œil à un homme qui se trouvait derrière Tony. Comme il lui souriait, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers lui : « Alors beau gosse ça te dirait une petite danse pour commencer ! » Dit-elle en le prenant par la main et en le conduisant sur la piste de danse.

Tony commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'incontrôlable' mais il ne le comprit totalement que quand il vit la manière avec laquelle elle dansait : très sensuelle et provocante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle en était capable, elle était si sage d'habitude, c'était souvent lui l'élément incontrôlable. Elle était définitivement saoule et il était temps d'arrêter cela avant que cela ne dégénère. Il mit sur la table de quoi régler leurs consommations et se dirigea vers la piste. Il prit Ella par son bras gauche et l'attira à lui : « La danse est terminée ma belle, on part ! » Dit-il doucement.

« Ah non, je m'amuse bien moi, tu peux rentrer si tu veux moi je reste ! » Dit-elle en retirant son bras et en se rapprochant de l'autre homme.

« Si je te dis qu'on y va, on y va ! » Dit-il en la prenant une seconde fois par le bras mais ce coup-ci il fut arrêté par l'autre homme.

« Si la petite dame te dit de la laisser, alors il faut la laisser ! »

Tony ne perdit pas de temps et il prit le pouce de l'autre homme puis le tordit. L'autre homme de peur de voir son pouce brisé tomba à genoux tout en le suppliant de le lâcher.

« On est venu ensemble, et on repartira ensemble si vous le permettez car je ne compte pas la laisser une seconde entre vos sales pattes ! Pigé ! »

L'autre homme acquiesça et il le lâcha, le laissant repartir vers le bar. Puis Tony se tourna vers Ella qu'il n'avait pas lâchée et ce malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait : « Lâche moi, t'es pas mon père ! »

« Non mais je t'emmène quand même. » Dit-il en la soulevant et en la jetant sur son épaule comme on le ferait pour un gros sac de blé. Il la porta ainsi tant bien que mal jusqu'à leur mobile home garé plus loin car elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre.

« Pose-moi je te dis ! »

Arrivé près de leur véhicule, il la posa par terre : « Donne-moi les clés du véhicule. »

« Alors là tu peux toujours courir car tu as gâché ma soirée ! » Dit-elle en sortant les clés de sa poche en les balançant devant ses yeux. « J'espérais bien être bordée par l'un de ces mecs et à cause de toi je n'ai même pas eu droit à un baiser ! » Dit-elle boudeuse.

« Ella, donne-moi ces clés ! » Dit Tony en s'approchant d'elle, elle était vraiment intenable.

« Oh que non ! » Dit-elle en s'écartant : « Si tu les veux il faudra me donner mon baiser ! »

« Mais t'es folle ! » S'arrêtant net et la regardant avant de faire un geste rapide pour récupérer les clés, mais Ella, bien qu'étant saoule, avait malgré tout de très bons réflexes car elle fit un bon en arrière juste au moment où il tendait la main.

Une approche directe ne servirait à rien et l'idée de lui courir après ne l'amusait pas du tout, il décida alors de détourner son attention en lui parlant : « On est pire que des frères et sœurs, nous embrasser serait de l'ordre de l'inceste ! Sois raisonnable Ella donne-moi ces clés ! »

« Je le sais ça, mais tu m'as dit qu'il fallait qu'on tente des expériences, tous les meilleurs amis le tentent ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans leur vie. Et puis nous on n'a pas ce genre de lien on ne risque rien en s'embrassant ! Allez c'est quelque chose qu'il faut essayer ! J'ai bien bu de l'alcool pour toi tu peux me donner un petit baiser de rien du tout ! »

Tony s'approcha ostensiblement d'elle : « De toute façon t'es tellement saoule que tu ne te rappelleras de rien demain donc à quoi bon ! » Dit-il en continuant à s'approcher d'elle mais flairant le piège elle recula d'un bon.

« Raison de plus si je ne m'en rappelle pas, je ne risque pas de faire une crise en t'engueulant ! »

« Oui mais moi je m'en rappellerai ! »

« C'est le prix à payer pour les clés car tu sais très bien que je risque de te rendre chèvre toute la nuit ! » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire réellement amusée par cette perspective.

« D'accord, tu as gagné va pour le baiser ! »

Ella se figea sur place : « C'est vrai ! » et quand elle vit Tony acquiescer elle sautilla sur place : « Chouette ! Je l'aurai mon baiser du soir ! En plus ça fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas embrassé quelqu'un ! ».

Elle s'approcha alors de lui et, chose prévisible, Tony lui prit le bras droit et lui arracha les clés puis fit demi-tour.

« Tu m'as menti ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Tu es folle : t'embrasser et puis quoi encore ! »

« En plus tu m'as fait mal au bras, c'est celui qui a été fracturé… » Dit-elle en tombant par terre et serrant son bras : « Tu n'es qu'une brute… » Dit-elle la tête baissée, regardant son bras et le massant.

Il hésita un instant puis fit demi-tour, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son bras. Ils avaient enlevé le plâtre il y a de cela quelques jours et son bras était toujours fragile.

Il revint vers elle et mit un genou à terre : « Je suis désolé, montre-moi ça… »

Elle souleva son bras droit et pendant qu'il l'observait elle tendit son autre bras et mit sa main sur sa nuque avant de lui dire : « Je t'ai eu ! » Au même moment, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baiser... Il n'eut même pas le temps d'agir car en ayant mis un pied à terre il s'était appuyé sur sa main et l'autre fut retenue par la main droite d'Ella.

Il sentit comme une explosion venant de son ventre et se répandant dans tout le corps.

Ella mit fin à leur baiser et le regarda avant de rire : « Waouw… c'était magique ! J'ai senti des papillons dans le ventre… Si j'avais su que cela allait me faire cet effet et bien je l'aurai fait bien plus tôt … » Dit-elle avant de perdre connaissance laissant tomber sa tête sur le torse de Tony.

Tony resta immobile quelques instants essayant de clarifier ses idées : « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer… ». Il se força à calmer sa respiration, ce n'était rien c'était l'effet de surprise en plus cette année a été très dure émotionnellement. Cette idée réussit à le calmer, cela ne voulait rien dire et après tout lui aussi avait bu, ce qu'il ressentait était amplifié et puis le fait d'embrasser Ella n'était pas quelque chose de naturel. Il soupira. C'est la dernière fois qu'il la pousse à se saouler, la leçon a été retenue.

Il la porta sur son dos et se dirigea vers la voiture.

Le lendemain matin Ella se leva avec le pire mal de crâne de sa vie, bien pire que le premier.

« Bonjour belle au bois dormant. Je devrais peut-être même dire sauvage au bois dormant… » Dit-il après réflexion.

« Hmmmmm… Ne parle pas si fort… »

« Tiens bois ça… » Dit-il en lui tendant un verre rempli d'une mixture censée guérir toute gueule de bois.

Ella se redressa sur son bras et pris le verre puis le sentit : « Beurk, tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de me faire boire cette horreur… »

« C'est soit ça soit un mal de crâne toute la journée. Tu vas voir ton mal de crâne va disparaitre dans deux minutes chrono, résultat garantie ! » Dit-il en souriant fièrement.

« Si j'y survie tu veux dire ! » Dit-elle en grimaçant avant de commencer à boire l'horrible breuvage.

« Ingrate va ! »

Quand elle termina, elle lui tendit le verre pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Elle se rallongea et se mit en position fœtale tout en fermant les yeux évitant de se faire agresser encore une fois par la lumière du jour.

« Je ne rêve pas tu m'as bien traitée de sauvage ? »

« Oh oui ! » Dit Tony.

« C'est en référence à toutes les conneries que j'ai dû faire hier c'est ça ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« J'étais saoule à partir de quel verre ? » Dit-elle en entrouvrant ses yeux pour le regarder.

« Je dirai, à partir de la moitié du second car le troisième je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'empêcher de le boire. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Et merde… Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait comme bêtises… »

« Et bien tu as pincé les fesses du serveur.. » Dit-il en commençant à rire, car la scène avec du recul était très drôle.

« Oh, mon dieu non… »

« Ce n'est pas tout, tu es partie draguer un mec et tu as dansé de manière provocante avec lui en plein milieu de la piste de danse. »

« Non ! » Dit-elle en rougissant violemment.

« Si ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Rassure-moi je ne l'ai pas embrassé ou même flirté avec ? » Dit-elle en se redressant, devenue très sérieuse.

Il éclata de rire : « Non je te rassure, j'ai tout de suite interrompu ta danse tribale… »

« Ouf, j'espère que tu m'as tout de suite fait quitter le bar pour le mobile home !»

« Oui, même si j'ai dû combattre la sauvage que tu étais devenue car j'ai dû te jeter sur mon épaule. » Dit-il en continuant à rire.

« Tu avais le droit de faire ce que tu voulais dès le moment où tu m'éloignais des autres mecs. » Dit-elle en se rallongeant rassurée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand je suis saoule, d'après ce que m'ont dit mes copines, j'ai tendance à me jeter sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un mec et à l'embrasser. Lors de cette fameuse soirée, j'avais déjà embrassé trois mecs avant que mes copines ne réussissent à me forcer à sortir ! » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Tu devais aimer ça pour en embrasser autant ! »

« Et bien figure toi que non, je changeais justement de mec parce que je ne ressentais rien. J'ai cette tendance même avec mes petits copains, même quand je suis amoureuse je ne ressens jamais rien avec le premier baiser… Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs baisers que je commence réellement à les apprécier, avec mon petit copain du moment bien sûr. Et donc, même saoule j'ai toujours ce problème. Je n'ai jamais apprécié le premier baiser, du coup je n'ai jamais compris les scènes d'amour dans les films où les amoureux ressentent des papillons dans le ventre ou le cœur qui s'emballe ou un truc dans le genre au tout premier baiser. Je ne dois pas être normale car je sais que mes copines le ressentent. Je ne sais pas si vous les mecs vous ressentez ça.»

Comme Tony ne lui répondait pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit en train de la regarder intensément.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas si monstrueux après tout ce n'est que le premier baiser ! Toi tu ressens ces fameux papillons ?»

« Oui… Parfois. » Dit-il doucement tout en continuant à la regarder intensément.

« Ben c'est que je dois être un monstre en fin de compte. » Dit-elle en refermant les yeux puis elle les rouvrit soudainement : « Tu avais raison, mon mal de crâne à disparu ! Ton immonde breuvage est magique ! Tu m'en donneras la recette.»

« Oh que non, car c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te laisse te saouler ! Tu es intenable quand tu es dans cet état, ça m'a fait rire un instant mais après tu m'as rendu fou car il était impossible de te contenir heureusement que tu es tombée rapidement dans les pommes. »

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Allez, on va où maintenant sauvage au bois dormant ? » Dit-il en se redressant.

« Regarde notre trajet car je ne me rappelle pas du nom de l'endroit, c'est une petite ville à 100km d'ici. »

Ce voyage leur fit beaucoup de bien et à leur retour ils avaient pu panser leurs blessures et leurs liens se resserrèrent.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou ;_

_Alors maintenant je peux enfin mettre mon commentaire concernant le 8__e__ chapitre. J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Il décrivait à mon sens une phase essentielle de leur vie et de la manière qu'ils ont eu de se remettre de cet horrible accident. Comme je compte faire deux fins, ce chapitre ne m'en empêche pas. Il ne perturbe pas la première fin dans laquelle je conserve cette idée d'amitié unique et magnifique, car le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés et qu'ils aient ressentis ces fameux papillons n'implique pas forcément qu'ils vont sortir ensemble surtout que d'une part ils avaient bu et Ella ne s'en rappelle même pas. Donc voyez ça comme une expérience qu'ils devaient vivre sans plus._

_Par contre, pour la seconde fin où je compte faire bifurquer leur belle amitié vers une belle histoire d'amour, ce chapitre va me permettre de mettre dans un coin de votre tête que c'est possible et pas totalement absurde._

_Du coup les fans du couple amical seront servis et ceux qui pensent à une relation de couple ne seront pas oubliés._

_Ouais, je sais je suis sympa : je n'accepte que les bijoux et les réservations dans des restaurants 4 étoiles comme preuve de votre admiration à mon égard ! (Vous allez tout doucement et gentiment poser les tomates pourries car je déconnais ! c'était de l'humour ! Punaise on ne peut même pas déconner de nos jours…)_

_Alors pour ce 9__e__ chapitre, on revient au présent. L'impératif pour moi dans ce chapitre c'était de gérer l'amnésie de Tony en fonction de ses propres réactions et de celles des autres personnages, tout en ne perdant pas de vue qu'ils devaient choper Pinpin. Ce n'était pas évident et j'espère que le chapitre vous paraitra cohérent. _

_Sur ce bonne lecture et surtout : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

--------------------------------------------

Le médecin et Gibbs avaient laissé Tony se calmer quelques instants avec Ella. Cette dernière s'était allongée sur le lit à côté de Tony et ils s'étaient endormis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sous l'effort conjugué de la fatigue et de toutes les émotions qui les avaient envahies si brutalement.

A leur réveil, une heure après, ils purent enfin discuter avec Tony pour connaitre l'étendue des dégâts sur sa mémoire. Le médecin et Gibbs se tenaient sur la droite de Tony, tandis qu'Ella était restée sur sa gauche.

Tony s'était redressé pour pouvoir répondre correctement aux questions qu'on allait lui poser. Le médecin avait commencé par lui poser les questions de routine habituelles avant de passer aux questions concernant cet incident d'il y a sept ans.

« Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ? » Demanda le médecin sous le regard attentif de Gibbs.

« J'étais avec Ella, son grand-père et mes parents dans un avion qui s'était craché quelques minutes après le décollage. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Votre amnésie ne semble pas causée par une lésion au cerveau car nous n'en avons observée aucune. Du coup votre amnésie est sélective c'est-à-dire qu'elle est due au choc psychologique que vous avez vécu ce jour-là et que vous revivez automatiquement à cause de la violence des deux incidents : le crash de votre avion et l'explosion de cette bombe. A mon avis vous allez récupérer progressivement votre mémoire mais je ne sais pas dans combien temps, cela peut être dans une heure ou même dans quelques jours.»

Tony baissa alors les yeux, méditant sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Il faut que je vous laisse, mais je repasserai dans une heure. » Dit le médecin en sortant, le laissant seul avec Gibbs et Ella.

« Tu as vu ! Le médecin est rassurant ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant mais Tony se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement.

Gibbs, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, s'approcha de lui : « Ella a raison, ce n'est après tout qu'une phase temporaire. Tu ne te rappelles toujours pas de moi ? »

Tony le regarda quelques instants en se concentrant mais rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

« Vous êtes mon coéquipier dans la criminelle ? »

Gibbs soupira : « Pas exactement, je suis ton patron au NCIS. »

« NCIS ? »

C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait : « C'est une agence fédérale qui s'occupe d'enquêter sur les crimes commis par des marines ou sur des marines ou sur leurs familles. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis devenu un agent fédéral ! » Dit Tony très surpris.

« Oui. » Dit Gibbs en lui souriant.

Tony n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se tourna vers Ella qui lui confirma l'information d'un signe de tête. Ella avait décidé alors de les laisser seuls et puis s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre, hormis ses propres parents, à qui elle pouvait confier Tony c'était bien Gibbs. Peut-être qu'une conversation en tête-à-tête entre hommes l'aiderait à se rappeler sa vie au NCIS.

« Tony, il faut que je te laisse un instant. Je dois appeler Jack pour le rassurer et pour lui parler de mon emploi du temps pour les prochains jours car je ne compte pas te quitter un instant. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Jack ? »

« Oui Jack Parker. Tu te rappelles, mon boss. »

« Le petit con ! Tu l'appelles Jack maintenant !» Dit Tony en serrant les mâchoires.

Cette remarque eut le don de faire sourire Gibbs tandis qu'Ella éclata tout simplement de rire : « Le petit con comme tu dis est devenu sénateur ! »

« Non ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'ai perdu la mémoire ! »

« Hmmmm… Je t'adore toi ! » Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, d'habitude elle n'appréciait pas qu'il s'en prenne ainsi au sénateur mais là elle adorait trop son côté sale gosse intenable.

« Arrête tu m'étouffes. » Dit-il en s'empêchant de sourire.

« En plus je trouve que c'est un bon signe ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Parce que tu n'as commencé à l'appeler 'petit con' qu'il y a de cela deux ans avant tu l'appelais le branleur. » Dit-elle en souriant trop contente de le voir retrouver petit-à-petit la mémoire. « Je reviens. » Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Quand elle sortit, Tony se renferma tout de suite et Gibbs remarqua cela.

Tony avait baissé les yeux vers ses mains qu'il commença à fermer et à ouvrir pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur morale qui commençait à l'envahir. Ses parents étaient morts et il ne pourrait jamais rattraper le temps perdu. Jamais. Il avait beau se forcer à rester impassible il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser… Ella semble s'être remise et ça implique que moi aussi j'allais mieux. Mais comme je ne me rappelle pas de comment je m'en suis remis, j'ai du mal à accepter leur mort. Pour moi c'est hier qu'ils sont morts.»

Gibbs s'approcha de lui, touché de le voir se confier ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie. Il aura fallu cette explosion et cette perte de mémoire pour qu'ils commencent enfin à se parler un peu plus à cœur ouvert.

« Je comprends j'ai moi-même perdu des êtres chers, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. J'ai aussi perdu ma mère plus jeune. »

Tony détourna son regard : « C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais que vous êtes mon patron mais cela ne vous regarde pas. » Dit-il en serrant les dents.

Gibbs se tut alors. Cela n'allait pas être facile de discuter avec lui, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Tony aussi renfermé. Lui qui était si souvent bavard. Cela était perturbant à plus d'un niveau pour Gibbs.

« Je voudrai savoir sur quelle affaire je travaillais pour avoir eu droit à une bombe. » Dit Tony en se tournant vers Gibbs, son visage était désormais fermé et son ton assez froid.

Gibbs soupira et lui raconta ce qu'il savait de l'affaire. Il lui montra ensuite la photo de Pinpin Pula et lui demanda s'il se rappelait l'avoir vu.

Tony regarda la photo quelques minutes mais il avait beau se concentrer cela ne lui disait rien. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Ella tardait à revenir.

« Non je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle de rien à ce sujet. » Dit-il, de plus en plus agacé par son amnésie.

« Essaie de te reposer je reviendrai demain peut-être que tu te souviendras de plus de détails. »

« Non attendez, c'est important, il y a des vies en jeu. J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?»

« Pinpin Pula. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais… Et merde ! J'ai besoin de voir tous les détails de l'enquête. Je dois voir mes notes… Je dois aller au bureau.» Dit-il avant d'écarter les couvertures et de descendre du lit mais au moment où il se mit debout il eut des étourdissements et vacilla. Gibbs contourna rapidement le lit et le soutint.

« Hors de question DiNozzo tu es encore trop faible. Tu ne seras bon à rien dans l'état dans lequel tu es ! » Dit Gibbs en le forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Cela fait combien d'années que je bosse sous vos ordres Monsieur ? »

« 5 ans. Et ne m'appelle pas Monsieur ! »

« Ces 5 années ne vous ont pas servi à grand-chose car vous semblez mal me connaitre. Si vous croyez que je vais rester sagement allongé pendant qu'un dangereux terroriste, qui a failli avoir ma peau, rode en toute liberté et est sûrement sur le point de faire un attentat, c'est que vous me connaissez très mal !» Dit-il en poussant violemment Gibbs. Il se redressa tout doucement cette fois-ci ayant appris sa leçon et se dirigea vers son placard : « Vous allez devoir me conduire au NCIS si vous voulez qu'on fasse vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un crétin aussi têtu ! » Dit Gibbs en foudroyant Tony du regard.

Tony se tourna vers lui et soutint son regard : « Vous avez beau être mon patron je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de crétin ! Même ça vous ne l'avez pas compris en 5 ans ?»

« En fait, non seulement je me le permets mais en plus je te donne chaque jour une tape derrière la tête et tu ne râles pas. » Dit-il en souriant à la fois provocateur et amusé.

« Je serai bien curieux de voir ça ! » Dit Tony en ouvrant le placard à la recherche de vêtements, ne croyant pas une seconde à ce que lui disait cet agent agressif du NCIS.

Ella revint à ce moment et vit Tony debout : « Mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es fou ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ! »

« Ella, il y a des vies en jeu et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à rester allongé sur ce lit. Si des gens meurent je m'en voudrai toute ma vie… » Dit-il en la regardant doucement.

Ella soupira : « Laisse-moi t'aider alors. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Vous êtes tous les deux fous. » Dit Gibbs en renonçant. Tony, et il le savait, pouvait être aussi têtu que lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela aussi qu'il l'avait recruté.

« Je ne retrouve pas mes vêtements… j'ai besoin de me changer… »

« Attends je reviens tout de suite. Mais par pitié en attendant que je revienne va t'asseoir un moment sur le lit. Je vous le confie un instant M. Gibbs. »

« S'il me laisse faire. »

« Vous aurez le droit de le frapper s'il bouge. » Dit-elle en regardant Tony qui la foudroya du regard : « Comme si tu allais me faire peur. » Dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

Tony s'assit sur le lit et ignora sciemment Gibbs tandis que ce dernier le regardait amusé. Cela lui rappelait l'enquête au cours de laquelle il avait rencontré Tony. Il était tout aussi hargneux mais dès le moment où il l'avait recruté Tony avait toujours été Tony : gaffeur, dragueur mais surtout bosseur. En tout cas jamais aussi provocateur avec lui et craignant toujours son courroux. Ce Tony là lui manquait.

Ella revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tenue d'infirmier qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer après avoir supplié l'infirmière de garde.

« Et voilà ! » Dit-elle fière d'elle puis elle aida Tony à s'habiller.

« Je vais aller chercher la voiture et je vous attendrai à l'entrée principale. »

« Ok. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Dès qu'il quitta la pièce, Tony se tourna vers elle : « Pour qui il se prend ! Il m'a traité de crétin et m'a même dit qu'il me donnait une tape à l'arrière de la tête tous les jours ! C'est vrai ? » Dit-il après avoir mis son pantalon tout en s'appuyant sur Ella.

Ella sourit et lui répondit : « Oh que oui, et tu adores ça ! »

« J'adore ça ! » Dit-il, choqué.

« Enfin pas exactement, mais quand Gibbs ne le fait pas cela te perturbe parce que tu y es habitué. C'est sa manière de t'expliquer que tu dis des conneries ou que tu as fait des erreurs. Ça te calme tout de suite quand tu fais tes délires habituels et surtout quand tu parles trop de cinéma. »

« Je lui parle de cinéma… »

« Eh ouais, c'est ce qui prouve que tu te sens bien. Tu as enfin pu être totalement toi-même au NCIS. C'est pour cela que tu y es déjà depuis 5 ans. Quand tu as décidé de bosser pour lui, ça a été la meilleure décision de ta vie. Tu as une confiance totale en lui comme lui d'ailleurs même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment. » Dit-elle pendant qu'elle dénouait les nœuds de sa blouse d'hôpital.

Tony se tut et commençait à regretter la manière qu'il a eu de parler avec Gibbs. Il devait s'inquiéter pour lui, et lui, l'avait tout bonnement agressé. Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer sa mémoire et vite.

« Je comprends mieux. » Dit-il en enfilant la chemise d'infirmier.

« Tu es prêt on peut y aller superman ? »

« Oui, supergirl. » Dit-il en lui souriant faiblement tandis qu'ils sortaient ensemble de la pièce, lui toujours appuyé sur elle.

Ils arrivèrent près de la porte d'entrée assez vite et ce malgré les tentatives du médecin de garde. Ella le rassura en lui disant qu'il y avait un très bon médecin au NCIS et qu'à la moindre complication elle le ramènerait manu militari à l'hôpital.

Gibbs les attendait dans la voiture et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'arrière. Ella força Tony à s'allonger et elle lui expliqua clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'exécuta alors et posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Ella.

« J'ai appelé le reste de l'équipe et je leur ai demandé de réunir tout ce qu'ils avaient comme éléments car on arrivait. »

« Très bien… » Dit Tony pendant qu'il se concentrait sur sa mémoire essayant de se rappeler le nom de l'homme sur la photo. Mais sans grand résultat et puis il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de ses parents assis en face de lui dans l'avion. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose : « Vous avez dit avoir appelé l'équipe, on est combien à travailler ensemble comme ça ? »

Gibbs sourit car il se demandait bien comment il allait lui parler de tous : « Il y a deux membres principaux : l'agent McGee qui est spécialisé dans l'informatique… »

« Ne me dites pas que je bosse avec un geek ! » Dit Tony dégouté.

« Et bien si et vous êtes même amis. Il faut donc croire que tu aimes bien les geeks. » Dit Gibbs en souriant sachant déjà à l'avance quel impact aurait cette phrase sur l'esprit de Tony.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait au NCIS ! Je me laisse insulter et taper par mon patron. Et je deviens ami avec un geek… Rassurez-moi je suis toujours hétéro ?!?». Dit-il car à ce niveau rien ne l'étonnait plus.

Ella éclata de rire pendant que Gibbs se forçait pour ne pas faire de même mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Plus que jamais ! » Dit Ella tout en continuant de rire.

« C'est au moins ça de pris. »

« Il y a ensuite Ziva qui est un agent de liaison du Mossad. Depuis une année environ.»

« Je me rappelle vaguement d'une autre personne. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui travaille avec nous et qui s'appelle Kate ? »

Gibbs se tut, le sourire ayant disparu de son visage : « Non, elle ne travaille plus avec nous car elle a été tuée sur le terrain. Ziva la remplace au même poste. »

« Oh… » Dit Tony silencieux. Vu le ton qu'utilisait Gibbs cela a dû être pénible et lui qui ne se rappelait toujours de rien… Sa vie, surtout ces dernières années, ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un long fleuve tranquille.

Gibbs soupira car il n'aimait pas le silence qui avait suivi ce mot. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet : « Sinon on travaille énormément avec Ducky, notre médecin légiste… »

« Ça me dit quelque chose… Ce n'est pas un homme âgé qui n'arrête pas de parler ? »

« C'est exacte… » Dit Gibbs en souriant se disant que Ducky allait être content de voir que Tony s'était rappelé de lui.

« Il y aussi notre experte scientifique, Abby, c'est la plus joyeuse gothique qu'on puisse rencontrer. Avec un grand nombre de tatouages sur le corps. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux et vous jouez ensemble très souvent au bowling avec des nonnes. » Gibbs avait choisi ses mots avec soin et pourtant il se rendait bien compte que c'était complètement absurde ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

« Là c'est The Rocky Horror Picture Show que vous me décrivez. Super film d'ailleurs, de 1975, avec l'excellent Tim Curry et Susan Sarandon. »

Cela eut encore le don de faire sourire Ella et Gibbs : « Si tu n'existais pas toi il aurait fallu t'inventer ! » Avait dit Ella en le regardant tendrement. Il lui sourit alors doucement et lui répondit : « Toi aussi… ».

Ils roulèrent ainsi longtemps. Tony avait fini par s'endormir toujours très épuisé tandis qu'Ella veillait sur lui.

« Tony semble avoir eu des rapports complexes avec ses parents. » Demanda Gibbs à Ella car il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il n'en parlait jamais, il avait besoin de comprendre les liens de Tony avec ses parents.

« Oui, mais s'il ne vous en a pas parlé de lui-même, je ne me vois pas le faire à sa place. Je suis désolée. »

« Non, je comprends. » Dit Gibbs. « Cela a dû être un moment très difficile pour vous deux cet accident d'avion. »

« C'était très pénible… » Dit Ella pendant qu'elle regardait Tony tout en lui caressant les cheveux : « Mais on s'en est sortis et si Tony se rappelle des moments qui nous ont permis de nous en remettre à mon avis ça l'aidera beaucoup plus vite à se rétablir… Il est assez solide pour ça même s'il aime donner cette image d'éternel adolescent et il n'en est pas moins fait de ce bois dont on fait les meilleurs hommes. Les gens s'arrêtent bien trop souvent à cette image puérile du coup ils sont toujours très surpris de le voir si compétent, si bon dans son travail … Bon je m'arrête car je suis intarissable à son sujet.».

«Je sais. C'est pour cela que je l'ai engagé. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, j'ai vu cela tout de suite et ce dès notre première rencontre. Tony était très téméraire ce jour-là et tout cela parce que vous étiez là. »

« On a passé la quasi-totalité de notre vie ensemble. Mon père s'amusait à nous surnommer la paire de siamois… » Dit-elle en riant car cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Vous vous êtes déjà demandé si c'était de l'amour ou de l'amitié ? » Dit Gibbs curieux de comprendre ce lien entre ces deux là.

« En réalité, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est un sentiment fusionnel et sincèrement je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui ni lui survivre. Les gens qui ont vécu la même chose que nous deux ne lui ont pas donné de nom et nous non plus. On n'avait pas besoin de le faire car cela a toujours été très naturel entre nous deux. »

« Je comprends. » Dit-il en souriant, il était heureux de voir qu'Ella était dans la vie de Tony car elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Ils arrivèrent sur place et Ella réveilla doucement Tony avant qu'elle et Gibbs ne l'aident à sortir de la voiture. Il s'appuya sur Ella, toujours un peu groggy, pendant que Gibbs les guidait dans le bâtiment.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage Tony s'écarta d'Ella et se redressa. Gibbs sourit, il aimait ce qu'il voyait du comportement de Tony mais il était encore très inquiet à son sujet.

C'est à ce moment qu'Abby hurla : « Tony ! » Ce fut le seul et unique avertissement qu'il eut avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras ! Heureusement que Gibbs et Ella étaient là pour les soutenir tous les deux et les empêcher de tomber en arrière

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de l'hôpital ! C'est trop tôt… » Dit-elle sans le lâcher une seconde.

« Abby ? C'est ça ? »

« Tu te rappelles de moi ! » Dit-elle en le regardant, heureuse qu'il se rappelle d'elle.

« Non mais Gibbs m'a parlé de vous… » Dit-il en lui souriant faiblement.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi… » Dit-elle très déçue.

« C'est normal Abby, il ne se rappelle même pas de Gibbs. » Dit Ella en tentant de la réconforter.

Et Gibbs confirma l'information. Abby le lâcha : « Ne t'inquiète pas, une bonne partie de bowling et tout te reviendra en tête ! »

« Avec sœur Rosa ? » Dit-il se rappelant vaguement quelque chose en rapport avec le bowling.

« Rosita… Mais c'est super, tu te rappelles d'elle ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne te revienne à l'esprit. » Dit-elle en lui souriant bien plus rassurée sur son état.

McGee et Ziva se sont approchés à leur tour de lui : « Moi c'est McGee, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi… »

« Non, je suis désolé. » Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Et moi c'est Ziva. »

« L'agent de liaison du Mossad. Gibbs m'a aussi parlé de vous. » Dit-il en lui serrant la main et à ce moment là il eut des flashbacks où ils étaient tous les deux en train de s'embrasser dans une chambre d'hôtel puis il se rappela d'eux tous nus sur un lit… Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net : « Nous sommes sortis ensemble ? »

« Non ! Jamais… » Dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Je pense qu'il fait référence à votre mission sous couverture Ziva ! » Dit alors Gibbs assez amusé par le quiproquo.

« Ah oui… » Dit-elle soulagée : « On devait faire semblant d'être un couple amoureux de tueurs à gages. »

« Ah, cela explique tout. » Dit Tony soulagé car il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter s'il était sorti avec elle. En plus sortir avec une collègue de travail n'était jamais une bonne idée. « Je voudrai voir mon bureau et mes notes. Et surtout je veux que vous m'expliquiez tout ce que vous savez au sujet de ce Pinpin Pula. »

Ils lui expliquèrent tout depuis le début, le fait qu'il devait rencontrer leur agent infiltré Galib et l'importance des informations qu'il avait pu lui communiquer.

Tony regarda les photos de Pinpin Pula et Galib. Il se força à se concentrer car il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait vu la photo de PinPin Pula et était pourtant sûr et certain que ce n'était pas son nom. C'était un autre nom qui sonnait comme celui de leur agent…

« Et merde ! C'est Nabog Galib ! C'est lui que j'ai poursuivi ! » Dit-il hors de lui, ce connard les avait bien eu.

« Bordel ! » Dit alors Gibbs comprenant enfin que PinPin Pula avait endossé l'identité de Galib et que ce n'était plus son nom qu'il fallait mettre sur l'avis de recherche mais celui de Galib : « McGee change immédiatement l'avis de recherche et mets-le au nom de Galib et demande à Ducky de vérifier si Galib était déjà mort au moment de l'explosion. Ziva va mettre la directrice au courant des dernières informations, elle doit être au MTAC.» Et ils s'exécutèrent tout de suite. Gibbs se tourna ensuite vers Tony : « Très bon travail Tony. Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'autre chose ? »

« Je me rappelle avoir discuté avec lui mais je ne me rappelle pas de quoi… Je suis désolé…» Dit-il en commençant à se masser les tempes.

« Ne t'excuse jamais Tony car c'est une preuve de faiblesse… »

Tony le regarda alors en se disant qu'il se rappelait vaguement de cette phrase. Gibbs devait la lui répéter souvent.

Mais il avait besoin de s'asseoir, son mal de crâne l'avait repris et il avait besoin de se poser un peu : « Vous avez de l'aspirine ? » Dit-il en regardant Gibbs.

« Attends je t'en ramène, j'en ai dans mon sac. Je reviens tout de suite. » Dit Abby en disparaissant rapidement trop heureuse d'aider Tony.

Il se tourna pour chercher Ella du regard et la trouva allongée près des fenêtres, endormie. Elle devait être épuisée. Il remarqua alors son pyjama, il n'y avait pas fait attention étant donné tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures et comprit qu'elle avait dû venir directement de chez elle. Sans même avoir pris la peine de se changer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui releva doucement la tête pour ne pas la réveiller et la posa doucement sur ses genoux avant de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux. Cela lui faisait toujours de bien d'être à côté d'elle. Cela l'aidait à se détendre et peut-être que comme ça il se rappellerait plus vite de ce que lui avait dit Pinpin.

Gibbs prit sa veste et couvrit avec Ella : « Tu tiens énormément à elle à ce que je vois. »

Tony sourit : « Qui ne pourrait pas ! » Dit-il en la regardant tendrement : « Elle a même réussi à faire fondre le cœur de glace de son grand-père. Alors moi ! »

« Ça se voit. » Dit Gibbs en lui souriant.

Tony fut surpris de le voir lui sourire ainsi, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose qu'il attendait souvent de Gibbs mais qu'il n'avait que rarement. Il lui rendit alors son sourire et Gibbs se rassura. Avec un tel sourire sur son visage, les choses n'allaient que s'améliorer.

Abby reparut avec un verre d'eau à la main et une boite d'aspirine. Tony en prit deux et les avala rapidement. Puis il attendit qu'elles fassent leur effet.

Après une heure, ils eurent des réponses négatives de la part de tous les navires sur lesquels fut envoyé l'avis de recherche.

« Ce n'est pas possible… » Dit alors Tony.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à cela, Pinpin doit intercepter les avis de recherche. Il doit être leur radio. Du coup cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, il est sur un petit navire car s'il travaillait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il prenait un grand risque puisque quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par voir l'avis. Sauf s'il a une veine de pendu et qu'il ait été le seul à voir les avis de recherche ce qui m'étonnerait. Relevez-moi les noms de tous les navires qui fonctionnent avec un seul responsable des communications. Peut-être qu'un des noms rappellera quelque chose à Tony.»

Ils réussirent à établir rapidement une liste exhaustive de navires et la remirent à Tony qui était toujours à côté d'Ella. Il commença à parcourir la liste, prenant bien le temps de lire attentivement chaque nom. Plusieurs noms de navires lui disaient quelque chose mais aucun ne lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un rapport avec Pinpin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au nom Cape Fear. Il resta concentré sur ce nom, il en était sûr maintenant Pinpin était sur le Cape Fear. Il soupira un instant et appuya sa tête contre le mur puis ferma les yeux : pourquoi le Cape Fear lui disait-il quelque chose ! Qu'allait faire Pinpin sur ce navire…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il trouva Gibbs à genoux en face de lui en train de l'observer attentivement, tandis que les autres faisaient de même.

« C'est le Cape Fear… »

« Ziva… » Dit Gibbs sans se retourner et elle partit rapidement prévenir la directrice qui était en contact avec les directeurs des différentes agences au MTAC.

« Je sais qu'il m'en a parlé mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qu'il voulait faire… » Dit-il en regardant Gibbs dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave Tony, tu as fait du très bon boulot, tu nous a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé. Détends-toi maintenant et laisse-nous prendre la relève… » Dit-il en se redressant mais Tony le retint par le bras.

« A quoi sert le Cape Fear.. » Dit Tony avant de le lâcher.

« A ravitailler différents navires de guerre en armes. »

« Quelle est sa mission actuelle ? »

« Il doit ravitailler la force expéditionnaire numéro 8 des marines en Mer Rouge… »

« C'est ça !!! C'est ça !!! » Dit-il en se relevant après avoir doucement posé sur le sol la tête d'Ella pour ne pas la brusquer.

Gibbs se pencha et l'aida à se relever : « Il faut que je prévienne la directrice et les autres responsables, il faut que j'aille au MTAC ! »

« Ok, d'accord mais il faut que tu te calmes. »

« Me calmer, ce fou veut faire exploser le Cape Fear au milieu de toute la force expéditionnaire numéro 8. Ça sera un drame sans précédent. » Dit-il pendant qu'il se dirigeait aidé par Gibbs au MTAC.

«Aussi horrible que le 11 septembre... »

« Le 11 septembre ? » Dit Tony en se tournant vers Gibbs car cette date ne lui disait rien.

« Oublie ça, tu t'en rappelleras bien assez tôt malheureusement. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle réservée aux communications et trouvèrent la directrice Sheppard en plein débat avec un certain Dean Welsh. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur le fait d'aborder ou pas le Cape Fear. La directrice ne voulait pas risquer la vie de 19 hommes tandis que M Welsh lui considérait que le risque était trop grand pour laisser ce navire arriver ne serait-ce qu'au détroit de Gibraltar.

A ce moment là Gibbs ne put se retenir : « Aucune mort n'est acceptable si elle n'est pas nécessaire ! » Dit-il en confiant Tony à Ziva.

« Directeur Welsh, l'agent spéciale Gibbs. » Dit la directrice en guise de présentation.

« Ce terroriste n'attaquera pas un bateau de croisière. » Dit Gibbs.

« Les terroristes aiment les cibles faciles. »

« Non il veut s'en prendre au navire d'assaut que le Cape Fear va ravitailler dans le Golf. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il vise, c'est un terroriste. Un paquebot, le canal de Suez… »

« Il me l'a dit bordel… » Dit Tony en repoussant doucement Ziva et en s'approchant de l'écran.

« Directeur Welsh voici l'agent DiNozzo qui fut en contact avec Pinpin et qui nous a fourni les dernières informations. »

Le directeur Welsh se tourna vers DiNozzo : « Il vous l'a dit ! »

« Ce connard a cru que la bombe qu'il avait placé allait me tuer, il avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il s'est même permis le luxe de tout me dire. »

« Alors ce n'est pas un kamikaze. »

« Ordonnez à cette frégate de faire demi-tour et donnez une chance à ces 19 vies. » Cria Tony : « Vous n'avez pas le droit de les sacrifier ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde là-bas est aussi stupide que vous ! » Cria Gibbs.

Mais les débats ne servirent à rien et malgré tous leurs efforts, le Cape Fear fut détruit par Pinpin qui le fit exploser.

Gibbs était écœuré et Tony était choqué. Ils descendirent les marches doucement mais Tony dès qu'il s'approcha de son bureau prit sa poubelle entre les mains et commença à vomir, avant de s'asseoir par terre, reprenant péniblement son souffle.

« C'est de ma faute. Si je m'étais souvenu plus tôt, ces 19 vies n'auraient pas été sacrifiées. »

Gibbs s'agenouilla à côté de lui : « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu as fait tout ce qui était humainement possible et même plus. Tu as quitté l'hôpital alors que tu n'étais pas en état, tu as fait un effort surhumain pour te rappeler et ce malgré ton amnésie et ton mal de crâne. Je suis tellement fier de toi. » Dit-il en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque et en la tapotant légèrement.

C'est alors que tout un mélange de sentiments déferla sur Tony qui commença alors à pleurer. Gibbs le prit alors dans ses bras.

« Tony… » Dit alors Ella qui venait de se réveiller choquée de voir Tony dans cet état et s'en voulant d'avoir cédé ainsi à la fatigue : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe… » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Gibbs s'écarta alors et Tony se tourna vers Ella : « Ils sont morts Ella. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver… » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oh mon dieu… Tony je suis tellement désolée. » Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle tout en commençant à le bercer pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

« Viens on repart à l'hôpital, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Demain je t'emmène à la maison. Tu as besoin de repos. » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux tout en essuyant ses larmes. Il était épuisé et il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du NCIS pour le moment.

Elle se redressa et l'aida à se mettre debout.

« Je vous emmène. » Dit alors Gibbs.

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit alors Abby déterminée à ne pas laisser Tony surtout dans cet état.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou ;_

_Je vous avais déjà annoncé dans le commentaire du précédent chapitre que j'allais faire deux fins. Avec ce 10__e__ chapitre je commence cette première 'fin' en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la fin telle que je l'avais plus ou moins envisagée au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic. _

_Alors vous trouverez ce chapitre bien court mais j'y étais obligée pour marquer la transition vers ce qui va suivre._

_P.S. : Voici la partie consacrée aux réponses aux reviews de personnes non inscrites sur fanfic :_

_1- savannah : _

_« « « la maniere dont tony s'adresse a gibbs au debut est genial il ne se laisse pas faire et ses commentaires sur ses equipiers et surtout celui ou il demande  
s'il est devenu gay sont excellentes felicitation » » » »_

_Merci lol. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces passages où Tony défie Gibbs aussi ouvertement et franchement mon passage préféré c'est quand il croit qu'il est carrément devenu gay. Je ris à chaque fois que je me rappelle ce passage car Tony est bien capable de dire ce genre de choses !lol_

_2- Akasha : « « « C'est assez rare de tomber sur des fic qui collent aussi bien à l'esprit de  
la série et des personnages et toi je dois dire que tu y arrives  
parfaitement. » » »_

_Je dois avouer que ta review m'a beaucoup touchée au point d'y consacrer une réponse au début de ce chapitre. En fait je suis très logique même lorsque j'imagine, je me permets certes des délires romantiques mais qui n'apparaissent à l'écrit que si ça respecte d'abord la logique de la série ainsi que celle de mon histoire. Donc tu as bien vu que c'était important pour moi de donner vraiment l'impression qu'on regarde un des épisodes._

_« « « Ton idée de raconter l'histoire en utilisant les flash back est vraiment très bonne, ça te permet de laisser libre cours à ton imagination sachant que le Tony "jeune" n'était pas nécessairement identique à celui d'aujourd'hui tu pouvais ton te permettre de faire ce que tu voulais. » » » »_

_Exacte et puis ça me permet aussi de donner plus de poids aux sentiments des personnages car vous vivez les événements, qu'ils soient dramatiques ou heureux, en même temps que les personnages. Cela vous permet donc de les comprendre et de comprendre le type de rapports qu'ils entretiennent entre eux._

_« « « D'ailleurs je trouve l'histoire très touchante et surtout très probable par  
rapport à ses parents. » » »_

_Merci, j'avais énormément réfléchi à ses parents. Au début, j'avais tendance à les voir comme des parents froids et indignes mais dans un des épisodes Tony dit que son père était un homme bien. Je me suis dit alors que s'il pense un truc pareil c'est que son père n'était pas si mauvais que ça et qu'il avait des défauts pardonnables. C'est sur cette base là que j'ai imaginé leurs rapports._

_« « « De plus je tenais aussi à te dire que j'adorais ton style d'écriture :  
c'est fluide, on a des descriptions juste ce qu'il faut et surtout pas de  
fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison et ça... c'est vraiment  
très agréable. » » » »_

_Devine qui ressemble à une belle et intelligente tomate ! (bon je te l'accorde je pouvais me passer de ces deux adjectifs…je suis même une thérapie pour ma mégalomanie !)._

_« « « Bref tout ça pour te dire que je suis à 100% avec toit et qu'il me tarde  
vraiment de lire la suite :) » » » »_

_Merciiiiiiiiii ! (rebelote, re-rouge comme une tomate, je devrai peut-être faire de la pub pour du ketchup… j'ai bien fait de la pub pour les kleenex…)_

_Sur ce je te laisse et au plaisir de lire tes prochaines._

_Bizzzzzzzzz_

--------------------------

Tony reprit le travail plusieurs jours après. Sa mémoire lui était revenue au fur et à mesure et il se rappela la période après le décès de ses parents puis le voyage de deux mois. Il se rappela même de cette fameuse soirée où Ella fut saoule. Mais il décida en fin de compte de réellement oublié cet incident plus que perturbant.

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis ce grave incident. Ella était entrée dans le paysage de l'équipe participant quand elle en avait le temps à quelques-unes de leurs sorties au bar. Car entre la gestion de l'empire Sharpman et son travail en tant que rédactrice des discours du sénateur, elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. Mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour voir Tony une fois par semaine quand lui le pouvait et surtout qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, ils s'appelaient toujours le soir se consacrant mutuellement ces fameuses dix minutes si ce n'est plus. Le rituel qu'ils avaient instauré depuis leur enfance était resté le même. Et puis c'était aussi leur manière de savoir que l'autre allait bien.

Or ce soir-là, Tony avait essayé de joindre Ella à 19h, ayant terminé plus tôt sa journée. Il voulait qu'ils dinent rapidement ensemble avant de se faire une séance de cinéma. Elle ne répondit néanmoins pas, Tony ne s'en formalisa pas et lui laissa un message vocal. Il finit par diner et vit son film seul en fin de compte. Ella devait être très occupée, sûrement l'une de ses habituelles réunions qui n'en finissaient pas.

Il essaya de la rappeler après la séance de cinéma mais il trouva son portable hors champ. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter car il y avait au moins plusieurs explications plausibles et possibles. Au pire, le lendemain il l'appellerait au bureau ou appellerait sa secrétaire.

Vers les coups de minuit alors que Tony avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, il fut brutalement réveillé par un coup de fil sur son portable. Il se réveilla brutalement en se disant que Gibbs aurait un jour sa peau à le réveiller comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit. Et comme il avait intérêt à toujours être joignable il ne pouvait même pas se permettre le luxe d'éteindre son portable ou de le mettre en mode silencieux. Dès lors, mieux valait une mort lente et sûre due au manque de sommeil, qu'une mort sûre due à Gibbs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son écran et ne reconnut pas le numéro.

« DiNozzo.. » Dit-il toujours Groggy.

« Hey, salut mon beau… »

« Ella… » Dit-il un peu étonné mais en fin de compte rassuré.

« Je suis désolée de t'appeler maintenant, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt… »

« Tu as eu un problème… »

« Oui, tu peux le dire… J'ai eu une réunion avec les principaux actionnaires et ce n'était pas évident… »

« Toujours ce plan de licenciement ? »

« Oui. » Dit Ella en se taisant un instant. « J'ai aussi perdu mon portable. Tu as dû remarquer que je ne t'appelais pas avec… »

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Dit Tony

« Il est tout bêtement tombé de mon sac. »

« Tu es où là car ce n'est pas le numéro de ton fixe. »

« Je suis à l'hôtel, je n'avais pas le courage de rouler jusqu'à mon appartement. La réunion m'a éreintée autant physiquement que moralement. »

« Ça s'entend, tu as une petite voix. »

« Je sais… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille après tout, je m'en remettrai. L'essentiel c'est que tu saches que je vais bien car il faut que je te laisse. »

« Tu as bien fait de m'appeler… Je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi. »

« Et bien tu vois, tu avais tort de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. » Dit-elle rassurante.

« On se voit demain ? »

« Non… Je vais être très occupée les prochains jours. » Dit-elle faiblement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien… » Dit Tony qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Non, je t'assure, ce n'est que de la fatigue. De la simple fatigue... Il faut que je te laisse car je suis vraiment crevée. Je t'appelle demain dès que je le pourrais. Ok ?»

« Ok… »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Eh Tony… »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Et moi donc… »

Puis elle raccrocha.

Le lendemain matin, Tony se leva très tôt ou pour ainsi dire il ne dormit quasiment pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet d'Ella et il dut réellement se forcer pour ne pas la rappeler à son hôtel. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller sur la base d'un pressentiment. Il décida alors de partir au boulot quitte à n'y trouver personne. Il trouverait bien comment s'occuper l'esprit et puis avec un peu de chance il croiserait cet insomniaque de Gibbs.

Il arriva au bureau vers les coups de 7h et resta seul pendant près d'une heure. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'occupa même des rapports qu'il avait en retard, un crayon en bouche tout en tapant sur son clavier. Il était concentré sur les détails d'une enquête qu'ils avaient effectuée quelques jours avant quand il entendit le bip du fax retentir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fax, le crayon toujours en bouche. C'était peut-être une nouvelle enquête qui le pousserait à rameuter toute l'équipe rapidement et enfin il pourrait faire autre chose que s'emmerder et angoisser pour Ella.

C'était un avis de recherche, quelqu'un était accusé d'espionnage ayant aidé dans des actes de terrorisme.

« Et bien voyons la tête de ce traitre en puissance… »

Quand il vit la photo, il laissa tomber son crayon…


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou ;_

_Rhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!!! Je suis vraiment désolée mes lectrices aaaaaaaddooooorrrrrrrréééééeeeeeeeesssssss, ce chapitre aurait dû être publié hier mais le site fanfic ne voulait pas me faire accéder à la partie 'my stories' pour que je mette à jour cette fanfic. Je me suis dit que c'était le site qui était défaillant alors j'ai réessayé plusieurs fois hier et une fois ce matin et ça n'a pas marché! En tout cas sur firefox mais quand je suis passée à 'internet explorer' ça s'est affiché... Du coup je bosse sur le deux en même temps! Tout ça pour vous dire que si le 11e chapitre a tardé c'était vraiment pas par sadisme! Je suis innocente mesdames les juges! 0:0)  
_

_Alors j'ai beaucoup aimé lire vos reviews (à propos : Merci ! ;0) ), une partie a deviné juste et vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_BIzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

Quand il vit la photo, il laissa tomber son crayon et se força à se calmer. Ça devait être une blague. Il regarda autour de lui s'attendant à voir apparaitre McGee pour lui dire que c'était une blague, une cruelle vengeance pour toutes les fois où il lui colla ses doigts sur le clavier. Il commençait à paniquer et son cœur battait bien trop vite pour lui permettre de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il relut l'avis de recherche et il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Il revint rapidement à son bureau, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il prit son téléphone et forma un numéro bien spécifique : « Allo, Franck. Tu es où ? Tu es au bureau ?.. Très bien, j'ai besoin que tu retraces ce numéro pour moi s'il te plait et c'est très urgent… C'est le 410-865-7500, c'est censé être le numéro d'un hôtel… Non je ne te prends pas pour les renseignements, c'est pour vérifier l'alibi d'un suspect car si ce n'est pas celui d'un hôtel je veux savoir c'est quoi ! Bon t'arrêtes de m'emmerder et tu cherches… » Dit Tony de plus en plus à cran.

Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant très sincèrement, et ce contrairement à ce qu'il pensait une heure plus tôt, qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'allait débarquer et surtout pas Gibbs.

« Ok c'est bel et bien un hôtel. Le nom et l'adresse s'il te plait… Merci je te revaudrai ça ! » Dit Tony après avoir noté l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur et chercha un fichier. « Bordel… Je sais que je l'ai gardé quelque part mais où… » Il lança une recherche rapide et le trouva. Il l'ouvrit et le mit à jour puis l'imprima en double exemplaire avant d'apposer sa signature sur les deux feuilles. Il les glissa dans deux enveloppes sur lesquelles il écrivit deux noms dont celui de Gibbs. Il les ferma et déposa la première sur le bureau de Gibbs. Il vit du coin de l'œil Eddy qui distribuait le courrier comme à son habitude. Il lui donna rapidement l'enveloppe en lui demandant de la déposer au niveau du bureau du directeur car il n'avait pas le temps de monter la lui remettre. Une enquête en cours et il devait faire vite.

Il revint rapidement à son bureau et ramassa ses affaires avant de les jeter rapidement dans son sac. C'est à ce moment là que débarqua McGee sortant de l'ascenseur.

« Et merde… » Dit faiblement Tony ne pouvant s'empêcher de jurer.

« Bonjour. » Dit McGee en jetant à peine un regard à Tony, trop concentré sur la revue de décoration qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Bonjour le Bleu.. » Dit Tony en se forçant à paraitre naturel tout en rangeant les derniers éléments dont il avait besoin.

Puis profitant de l'inattention de son collègue il fit mine de partir.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? D'ailleurs tu es bien matinal ! » Dit McGee levant enfin les yeux de sa revue.

« Je vais aller me prendre un café. »

« Avec ton sac à dos ? »

« Ben oui j'y ai mes revues collector ! » Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « En tout cas rien qui ressemble à tes revues de décoration. »

« Ouais et bien tu as intérêt à faire vite car Gibbs était avec moi dans l'ascenseur avant de passer voir Abby. Moi à ta place je ne tarderais pas car en plus il semble d'humeur exécrable ! »

« Tu vas me couvrir et puis je ne vais pas tarder. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Tony en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Ouais.. » Dit McGee pas du tout convaincu avant de replonger dans la lecture de sa revue.

Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Gibbs lui tombe dessus si en plus de ça il découvrait la lettre en même temps il ne pourrait plus faire un pas en dehors du NCIS.

Il décida de prendre les escaliers, là au moins il était sûr de ne pas le croiser. Il fonça vers sa voiture et démarra.

Il arriva très vite à l'hôtel, et demanda la chambre de Mlle Sharpman. On lui dit alors qu'il n'y avait personne de ce nom à l'hôtel. Il se concentra alors et leur donna le nom de jeune fille de sa mère en prétextant s'être trompé de nom. Et c'était le bon. Au début la réceptionniste refusa de lui donner le numéro de chambre mais il usa de son charme en lui faisant croire qu'il était le fiancé d'Ella et qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise en la rejoignant ici, car il avait pris un avion d'Italie juste pour lui fêter dignement son anniversaire. Cela marcha, avec les femmes cela marchait quasiment à tous les coups.

Elle lui donna le numéro en leur souhaitant à tous les deux tout le bonheur du monde. Il la remercia et prit alors l'ascenseur. Il sortit le kit qui lui permettait de forcer les serrures et pria de tout son cœur pour que les serrures ne soient pas électroniques. Ce fut le cas.

Quand il ouvrit la porte et entra, il trouva Ella, en serviette, en train de le viser avec une arme.

« Tony…. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !!!!!! » Dit-elle en baissant son arme.

« Ella… » Dit-il en soupirant avant de foncer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras : « J'étais fou d'inquiétude… » Dit-il en enfuyant sa tête dans son cou.

Ella ne le prit pas dans ses bras et resta immobile : « Réponds à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! » Dit-elle en le repoussant.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ! » Dit-il en la regardant : « Mais tu es blessée ! » Dit-il en remarquant sa lèvre fendue et le bleu qu'elle avait à l'œil : « Qui t'as fait ça ?!? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais là ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« J'ai reçu ce matin un fax dans lequel le FBI lançait un avis de recherche à ton nom et ce pour espionnage et haute trahison… »

« Bordel… Le sale bâtard… »

Tony resta figé, jamais il ne vit Ella si vulgaire et furieuse à la fois.

« Cela va beaucoup compliquer les choses… » Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle commença à ramasser ses vêtements puis Tony se reprit et l'interrompit dans ses déplacements en la prenant par ses épaules.

« Tu vas t'expliquer et maintenant ! »

« De un cela ne te regarde pas et de deux moins tu en sauras mieux tu t'en porteras. » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux puis elle tendit ses mains vers son visage : « Tu vas repartir maintenant au travail et faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu. Ok. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Tony sourit : « Dis-moi tu crois que c'est ce discours qui va me convaincre de te laisser te démerder toute seule sans savoir en plus ce qui t'est arrivé ! Tu es accusée de terrorisme tu te rends compte ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconté ! ».

Elle soupira avant de lui faire un léger sourire : « Ok mais laisse moi le temps de me changer et promis je t'explique tout à mon retour. »

« D'accord… » Dit-il simplement.

Ella disparut dans la salle de bain avec ses chaussures. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et soupira, quelque chose de grave s'était passé et Ella voulait comme d'habitude le protéger. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'est qu'elle avait en tout et pour tout affaire ses seuls vêtements : son jean, son chemisier et ses chaussures… Elle avait pris ses chaussures dans la salle de bain…

« Et merde… » Dit Tony avant de forcer la porte de la salle de bain, juste à temps pour trouver Ella sur le point de sortir par la fenêtre afin de passer par l'échelle de secours.

Il la retint par le bras et la fit revenir dans la pièce.

« Lâche-moi ! » Dit-elle en se débattant.

« Oh que non, heureusement que je te connais ! » Dit-il en la coinçant contre le mur pour l'empêcher de fuir.

« Tony tu vas me lâcher sinon je hurle et je crie au viol ! »

« Vas-y te gène pas cela ameutera tout l'hôtel et on appellera la police. Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu tu n'as pas du tout envie de te faire arrêter. Même si j'ignore encore pourquoi et d'ailleurs dès maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix. » Il joignit le geste à la parole, sortit ses menottes et les leur passa à tous les deux : « Maintenant on est inséparables miss 'je veux me débrouiller toute seule' ! »

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû t'appeler… »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète, tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de me protéger et je suppose que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Maintenant, je t'explique quelque chose, j'ai déposé ma démission au NCIS et quand Gibbs la verra, il retracera mon portable. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder à débarquer, tu as deux solutions : soit tu me dis tout et on s'enfuit avant qu'il ne nous tombe dessus ; sois tu t'entêtes à refuser de me mêler à tes affaires et j'attendrai patiemment qu'on vienne nous arrêter. »

« Crétin ! » Dit-elle émue : « Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu démissionnes ! »

« J'avais compris que quelque chose clochait depuis hier mais je n'ai compris à quel point c'était grave que quand j'ai vu l'avis de recherche. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était faux mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi. Cela prouvait en tout cas qu'on t'avait piégée et qu'on voulait t'attraper à tout prix tout en t'enlevant toute crédibilité si tu devais parler. En plus, si tu ne m'en parles pas c'est que c'est assez dangereux et je n'aime pas ça. C'est pour cela que j'ai démissionné, pour pouvoir te protéger sans y mêler le NCIS et encore moins mon équipe. »

« Je t'en prie Tony… »

« L'heure tourne et Gibbs arrive… »

-----

Près d'une heure avant, Gibbs était encore chez Abby attendant les résultats de certaines analyses en rapport avec leur dernière affaire.

En revenant dans l'open space, il trouva comme d'habitude Ziva et McGee à leur bureau et Tony comme d'habitude était en retard.

« Bonjour, Gibbs. » Dit alors Ziva qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Gibbs s'installa à son bureau et commença à jeter un coup d'œil au courrier qu'il avait sur la table. Il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre mais l'enveloppe l'intrigua. Il n'y avait ni timbre ni cachet de la poste et sur son dos était simplement écrit 'Agent Gibbs'.

« Qui a déposé cette enveloppe sur mon bureau ? » Dit Gibbs en montrant l'enveloppe à Ziva et à McGee.

« Je ne sais pas Gibbs je viens juste d'arriver. » Dit Ziva.

« Je n'ai vu personne la déposer mais peut-être que Tony a vu qui l'a fait. » Dit McGee levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

« DiNozzo était là ? »

« Oui, il est parti se chercher un café. Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder. » Dit McGee, essayant de couvrir le plus possible son coéquipier.

Gibbs le regarda un long moment avant de focaliser son attention de nouveau sur l'enveloppe. Après l'incident de la peste avec Tony, Gibbs avait appris à se méfier des enveloppes mais celle-ci n'était pas cachetée et l'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue même s'il ne se rappelait pas le propriétaire.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit la feuille. C'était une lettre de démission, il ne prit pas le temps de la lire et regarda tout de suite la signature en bas de la feuille : Anthony DiNozzo.

Il serra les dents et se redressa brutalement faisant sursauter Ziva et McGee. Il fit le tour de son bureau et alla directement au bureau de Tony. Il ouvrit alors le premier tiroir à gauche et y trouva l'arme et la plaque de Tony.

Il se tourna vers McGee : « Quand Tony est-il parti ? »

« Il y a de cela 5 minutes. »

« McGee je veux la vérité ! » Cria Gibbs perdant de plus en plus son calme. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Tony n'aurait jamais démissionné, jamais. A moins d'y être obligé et il n'aimait pas l'idée que son agent ait été obligé de faire quelque chose.

« Moins d'une demi heure … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gibbs… » Dit Ziva en se redressant, commençant à s'inquiéter.

« McGee, retrace-moi le portable de Tony… » Dit-il en revenant à son bureau et en récupérant son arme et sa plaque.

« Mais pourquoi.. » Dit McGee inquiet.

« Fais-le ! » Cria Gibbs définitivement à cran.

McGee lança la recherche tandis que Ziva s'approcha de Gibbs : « Mais bon sang Gibbs qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

« Tony a démissionné du NCIS. » Dit-il entre ses dents car il n'arrivait plus à desserrer ses mâchoires.

« Je l'ai… Il se trouve dans un hôtel et j'ai l'adresse… »

« On y va. » Dit Gibbs, tout de suite talonné par ses deux autres agents.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur : « Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda Ziva.

« Je l'ai vu ce matin et il était normal. Il m'a parlé normalement et m'a dit qu'il allait revenir. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il avait démissionné ? »

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être ralenti, il voulait quitter rapidement le bureau, sûrement pour ne pas me croiser. Quelque chose de grave s'est passé qui l'a obligé à faire ça et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Dit Gibbs en regardant la porte de l'ascenseur et en pestant quant à sa lenteur. Il fallait qu'il rattrape Tony, il le fallait et vite.

------

Ella soupira, elle n'avait pas le choix : « Le mois dernier j'étais au Hilton de Boston. C'est là où tout a commencé. Je sortais de l'ascenseur et je m'étais engagée dans le couloir, c'est là que j'ai vu le Sénateur Matheson de l'Illinois ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et en faire sortir une jeune fille d'à peine 18 ans. Il l'avait confiée à un homme qui attendait devant la porte. J'étais assez loin dans le couloir mais je l'avais reconnu. Ça commençait à m'intriguer énormément jusqu'à ce que je croise la jeune fille et le malabar à ses côtés qui la tenait par le bras. Tony ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et elle était droguée. Je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup car je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Quand j'y pense maintenant je le regrette amèrement car si j'avais fait un scandale à ce moment cette jeune fille serait en sécurité et on n'en serait pas là… » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux mais elle se reprit : « Je n'avais pas du tout aimé ce que j'avais vu. J'ai commencé alors à faire ma petite enquête grâce à mes relations dans les banques et à un des informaticiens d'une des entreprises appartenant à l'empire Sharpman. J'ai pu voir que le sénateur virait régulièrement une somme d'argent assez conséquente à un même compte et j'ai pu remonter à une entreprise d'import export russe. Mon informaticien a découvert que c'était une société écran et que les mouvements de leur argent ne concordaient pas avec leurs activités officielles. Le sénateur ne se servait donc pas de call girl ou de prostitués de luxe. Mais que faisait alors cette fille à peine majeure dans l'hôtel… J'en ai déduit que c'était de la traite des blanches… Mais je n'avais aucune preuve directe néanmoins le fait qu'il ait recours à des prostituées suffisait à mon sens à enclencher une enquête qui conduirait à la traite des blanches. Chose dont j'étais d'ailleurs sûre. »

Tony était resté silencieux, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Je suis partie au FBI pour les informer de ce que je savais et pour qu'ils commencent l'enquête. J'ai eu une entrevue avec l'agent Asher. Il m'a remercié, a gardé les preuves que je lui ai présenté et m'a dit qu'une enquête serait ouverte. Il avait rajouté que j'avais fait mon devoir de citoyenne et qu'il me rappellerait pour témoigner dans cette affaire. Quatre jours plus tard, c'est-à-dire hier ce sale bâtard débarque chez moi vers les coups de 18 h. Quand je lui ai ouvert la porte il m'a demandé d'entrer avec son collègue. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir… » Dit-elle avant de se taire un instant, ce fut plus pénible que prévu pour elle de raconter ce qui s'en suivit et elle commença à trembler. Tony qui commençait à ressentir de la rage s'était approché d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : « l'autre homme m'a empoigné puis m'a attachée sur une chaise. Ils m'ont demandé où j'avais mis les documents comme je refusais de répondre, ils m'ont giflé à plusieurs reprises, et ça avait commencé à me sonner un peu. Ils ont fini par se décider à fouiller l'appartement tous seuls. Ils ont trouvé les doubles des documents. Je leur ai dit que cela ne servirait à rien, les gens finiraient par connaitre la vérité surtout s'il m'arrivait malheur. C'est à ce moment qu'Asher m'a expliqué qu'ils allaient m'accuser de haute trahison et que du coup ma disparition ne causerait pas autant de vagues que prévues, les preuves qu'ils laisseront dans mon appartement suffiraient à convaincre les plus réticents. Asher m'injecta un sédatif assez puissant pour me faire perdre conscience. Je me suis réveillée après dans le coffre de la voiture. Ils ont roulé pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité avant qu'Asher n'ouvre le coffre. Je me rappelle encore de son regard quand il m'a dit que je n'aurai pas dû me mêler d'affaires qui ne me regardaient pas. Cette phrase à la con me fit tellement enragée à ce moment-là que quand il me sortit du coffre je lui ai donné un violent coup de tête à la mâchoire. Ça l'avait assommé et j'ai pu récupérer son arme. Son coéquipier est sortit de la voiture et je lui ai tiré dessus sans le toucher malheureusement… » Ella s'arrêta encore puis reprit : « Il avait commencé à me tirer dessus pendant que je me mettais à couvert derrière la voiture. J'ai compris alors qu'on était sur un pont et que la seule manière de m'en sortir était de sauter… J'ai glissé alors l'arme dans mon jean et j'ai sauté. L'eau était froide et le courant fort mais pas assez pour que ça m'empêche de m'en sortir… Une fois sortie de l'eau je n'ai pas voulu aller voir la police car tant que je n'avais pas plus de preuves je ne pouvais rien faire, ça aurait été leur parole contre la mienne, on m'enfermerait alors et ils se seraient débrouillés pour me tuer et faire passer ça pour un accident… »

Tony resserra alors son étreinte : « Sale fils de pute, j'aurai sa peau… Je lui ferai payer ce qu'il t'a fait… Je comprends mieux l'avis de recherche, c'était la meilleure manière de te mettre à dos toutes les agences nationales et les polices de l'état. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant. »

« C'est bien trop dangereux, je t'en prie Tony il est encore temps que tu sauves ton job ! Je m'en veux déjà pas mal de t'avoir mêlé à mes histoires si en plus de ça tu perds le métier que tu adores… »

« C'est trop tard pour mon travail j'ai déposé ma démission chez le directeur car je savais que Gibbs la refuserait. Et puis tes histoires comme tu dis ont toujours été les miennes, je te signale que tu ne t'es jamais privée de te mêler de mes histoires ! » Dit-il en lui souriant. « Là, on doit vraiment y aller mais je dois faire une chose avant, maintenant que je suis avec toi je n'ai plu besoin de garder le même numéro et puis surtout je ne veux pas que Gibbs nous retrouve. » Dit-il en lui souriant faiblement avant d'éteindre son portable et d'enlever sa puce pour la poser à côté du miroir de la salle de bain.

« Viens on y va. »

« Ok mais enlève-moi ces menottes… » Dit Ella suppliante.

« Oh que non je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu t'échapperas à la première occasion. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! »

« C'est parce que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi que je sais que tu mettrais ta vie en danger si ça pouvait m'éviter d'être blessé ! »

Ella détourna les yeux : « Alors attends-toi à ce que je te complique les choses et qu'à la moindre occasion je m'enfuie pour sauver ta peau de crétin. »

« Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne marchera, je te connais trop bien. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur sa tête : « Je te protégerai que tu le veuilles ou non. Allez, on y va.»

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la chambre.

« On va prendre les escaliers. » Dit-il en gardant la main d'Ella dans la sienne et en couvrant le tout par sa veste pour qu'on ne voie pas les menottes.

Avant de passer par le hall d'entrée Tony entrouvrit la porte et vit alors Gibbs et Ziva à la réception en train d'interroger la réceptionniste après lui avoir montré une photo. Sûrement la sienne.

Dès qu'elle leur indiqua le numéro de chambre, ils prirent l'ascenseur et disparurent derrière les portes coulissantes. Le regard de Gibbs en disait long sur sa colère et son inquiétude mais Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il arrivait malheur à Ella il n'y survivrait pas.

Il passa alors rapidement avec Ella et au moment de rejoindre sa voiture, il s'arrêta brusquement. McGee était près de sa voiture. Bon de toute façon il ne pouvait pas continuer à rouler avec, au premier avis de recherche le concernant ils se feraient arrêter rapidement.

Il bifurqua ensuite et s'éloigna rapidement de l'hôtel avant d'arrêter un taxi. Au moment où Tony allait indiquer une adresse Ella l'interrompit :

« On doit aller chez mon informaticien, David. » Dit-elle en donnant l'adresse au chauffeur avant de se serrer contre Tony. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie et à la première occasion elle lui échapperait mais pour le moment, juste pour le moment, elle voulait rester contre lui.


	12. Chapter 12

_SSSssssaaaaaaaaallllluuuuuutttt ;_

_J'y crois pas, j'ai enfin pu terminer et publier ce chapitre… On m'a donné un boulot monstre qui m'a littéralement bouffé le cerveau ! Je n'avais même pas le temps de terminer le chapitre. Tout ça pour dire que non mes amis je ne vous ai pas abandonnés, que nenni, mon envie d'écrire cette fanfiction a survécu vaille que vaille aux ennemis impurs de NCIS qui voulaient m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission divine : vous révéler le destin de Tony et d'Ella._

_Érigez donc une statue de sainte en mon honneur pour que les générations futures apprennent ce que j'ai fait comme sacrifice au nom de la vénération de mon Tonynounet adoré ! (voilà à quoi ressemble mon cerveau après plus d'une semaine de travail de cinglé ! Je décline du coup toute responsabilité quant aux phrases mégalomaniaques que je viens de taper. Pour plus d'informations veuillez contacter mon avocat.)_

_Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : Que la honte soit sur moi j'avais oublié une partie essentielle de mon message : Merciiiiiii pour vos reviews ! ^^_

-----------------------------

Gibbs et Ziva arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. Gibbs attendit que Ziva crochète la serrure et ils entrèrent armes aux poings, deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une. Ils fouillèrent rapidement la chambre et il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils avaient dû les rater de très peu car la réceptionniste leur avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Tony sortir.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller la chambre et Gibbs retrouva la puce de Tony : il ne voulait vraiment pas être retrouvé mais Gibbs ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. La réceptionniste leur avait dit qu'il avait demandé la chambre d'un certaine Suzanne Perlman et il n'avait jamais entendu Tony en parler. Elle devait être très importante pour qu'il en arrive carrément à démissionner et à l'éviter comme la peste. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers McGee. La voiture était toujours là ce qui veut dire qu'il avait dû les voir et qu'il s'était enfoui par un autre moyen.

Quand il le retrouverait il allait lui faire regretter le jour où il était né, Gibbs espérait juste le retrouver avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Car cela devait être très grave pour qu'il décide de les écarter et de ne pas mêler le NCIS à cette histoire, vraiment très grave. Et cette idée ne faisait qu'inquiéter encore plus l'équipe.

Quand ils revinrent dans l'open space, ils trouvèrent Abby en train de faire les cent pas. Une fois qu'elle les vit elle fonça vers Gibbs : « Gibbs ! Dis-moi que tu l'as retrouvé ! McGee m'a dit que Tony avait démissionné ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Je ne sais pas Abby… » Dit Gibbs avant de passer derrière le bureau de Tony et de commencer à le fouiller espérant trouver un indice qui le conduirait à une piste valable : « McGee vérifie les derniers coups de fil qu'a reçu Tony depuis une semaine si on ne trouve rien on élargie la période. »

McGee s'exécuta.

« Je suis très inquiète, j'ai même essayé de joindre Ella et elle est hors champ. J'espérai qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé… »

« Ella est injoignable ? » Dit Gibbs en redressant la tête.

« C'est bon j'ai ses relevés téléphoniques. » Dit McGee en les affichant sur l'écran. Ils commencèrent tous les quatre à étudier les différents coups de fils qu'il a reçu. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment inhabituel, ils virent qu'Ella et lui s'appelaient chaque soir ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Néanmoins la veille, bien que Tony ait contacté Ella, ce fut très bref contrairement aux autres fois durant lesquelles ils parlaient en moyenne une quinzaine de minutes. Là ce fut l'affaire de quelques secondes. Ensuite, le dernier coup de fil reçu fut celui de minuit et après vérification c'était le numéro de l'hôtel. Le coup de fil avait duré quelques minutes. Ils comprenaient un peu mieux comment ça avait commencé mais ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Tony en était carrément arrivé à les fuir et à démissionner.

Ils en étaient là quand le sénateur Parker sortit de l'ascenseur. Il était furieux et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Tony, ne le trouvant pas il dirigea sa rage contre Gibbs : « Où est l'agent DiNozzo. » Dit-il en se forçant à ne pas crier.

Gibbs soutint son regard : « Il n'est pas là. »

« Il revient quand. »

« Il ne reviendra pas car il a démissionné et on le cherche. »

« Il a démissionné… Elle n'est donc pas seule… » Dit-il soulagé.

« Qui ? »

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule : Ella bien sûr ! Toutes les agences sont sur le pied de guerre à cause du F.B.I. et de son foutu avis de recherche! »

« Quel avis de recherche ? »

« Vous devez avoir un fax non ? » Dit-il sarcastique.

Gibbs se tourna vers son fax et il n'y avait aucun papier dans l'appareil mais il y avait une feuille retournée sur la table à côté. Il la prit et la retourna. Il comprit alors pourquoi et pour qui Tony avait démissionné.

« C'est absurde… » Dit Gibbs.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Les journalistes sont en train d'en faire les choux gras à cause de son statut d'héritière de l'empire Sharpman. J'avais besoin de voir Tony pour qu'il me dise ce qui se passe et où elle est car c'est un coup monté, un piège et ça doit être très grave pour qu'on ait tenté de la piéger ainsi. J'ai eu une violente altercation avec le directeur du F.B.I. et j'ai failli frapper l'agent du F.B.I. qui a eu le culot de me regarder en face et de me dire qu'Ella a essayé de le tuer. Ma Ella ! »

Abby ne comprenait pas et s'approcha de Gibbs pour voir la feuille : « Ella accusée d'espionnage et de haute trahison mais c'est complètement absurde !» Dit-elle avant de prendre le papier entre ses mains pour le relire.

« Comment s'appelle cet agent ? » Demanda alors Gibbs.

« Agent Asher. »

« Il faut qu'on travaille avec lui. » Dit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour appeler Fornel.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Je vous ai dit que ce connard voulait piéger Ella et vous voulez l'aider ! » Dit Jack commençant sérieusement à s'énerver.

« Non, je veux l'avoir sous les yeux pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Ella et à Tony. Mes ennemis je préfère les garder près de moi. » Dit-il en le regardant.

Le sénateur se calma puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Gibbs : « Vous avez mon soutien total. Si quelqu'un vous ralentit vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler car j'en fais une affaire personnelle. » Dit-il en lui tendant sa carte avec son numéro personnel écrit au dos. « Il faut que je vous laisse car là je dois aller voir le secrétaire général pour calmer les choses avant que tout le pays décide de faire d'Ella un ennemi public. Je ne veux pas qu'on la tue et cet agent n'a qu'une seule envie : la voir morte. »

Le sénateur fit demi-tour et prit l'ascenseur.

------------

Ella et Tony se tenaient debout devant la porte de David. Quand il ouvrit la porte et vit Ella, il la prit tout de suite dans ses bras : « On était fous d'inquiétude à ton sujet ! Entre ! ».

En s'écartant pour les laisser passer, il vit qu'Ella était attachée par des menottes à Tony : « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Dit Ella en soupirant : « C'est mon garde du corps… La chose qui me sert d'âme sœur depuis plus de vingt ne veut pas me lâcher… » Dit-elle vraiment gênée.

« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas essayer de t'enfuir par la fenêtre ! »

« Tu as raison j'aurai dû t'assommer et m'enfuir par la porte ! »

« Je t'emmerde ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Ok, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre, cet homme est là pour te protéger et non pas te faire du mal. C'est le plus important. » Dit-il en souriant à Tony avant de lui tendre la main : « Je suis David Stevens. »

« Tony DiNozzo. »

« C'est qui chéri ? » Dit une femme qui se pencha de la cuisine : « Ella ». Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras : « On était très inquiets…. »

« Amy… oui je sais. Ils en parlaient dans la radio du taxi qui nous a amené : je suis devenu l'ennemi public désormais. » Elle soupira puis se tourna vers David : « J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ne dis pas ça si vite je t'en prie, tu es marié et tu as des enfants, s'ils comprennent que tu m'as aidée d'une manière ou d'une autre tu vas tout perdre. Pour le moment il n'y a rien qui te relie à moi je n'ai parlé à personne du travail que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Je te rappelle que sans toi moi ainsi qu'un grand nombre de personnes aurions tout perdu si tu ne t'étais pas battue pour nous. Je t'aiderai autant de fois qu'il le faudra et je ne suis pas le seul. Le syndicat est en train de rameuter tout le monde pour qu'on te soutienne surtout face à cette accusation absurde. »

« Cette accusation va nous couter beaucoup, les actions ont dû déjà commencer à baisser, ce salaud va causer la destruction de l'empire de mon grand-père et je ne peux pas le permettre. Je veux que tu me trouves tout ce qui concerne l'agent Asher du F.B.I., je vais le détruire comme il a essayé de le faire avec moi et je vais détruire ce sénateur. Ils ont cru s'attaquer à une pauvre femme qui ne fait que rédiger le discours du sénateur Parker. Ils se trompent. »

« Je vais contacter des amis informaticiens, on va s'y prendre à plusieurs et je te garantie qu'on finira par trouver quelque chose. »

------------------

Gibbs était à son bureau attendant de pied ferme ce fameux agent Asher. Il avait briefé son équipe de telle manière à ce qu'ils réagissent comme si Tony était un traitre car complice d'Ella. Ils devaient tous aussi garder un œil sur l'agent Asher et ne jamais le laisser seul. Abby quant à elle s'occupait de tracer son portable durant les derniers jours. Et il s'est avéré qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Ella la veille du jour où Tony a démissionné et il ne s'y trouvait pas tout seul car il y avait le portable d'un autre agent, l'agent Carlman.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortit de l'ascenseur avec le badge visiteur accroché autour du cou. Il demanda le bureau de l'agent Gibbs à la première personne qu'il croisa puis se dirigea vers lui.

« Agent Asher. »

« Agent Gibbs. Voici les agents McGee et David. »

Ils se saluèrent tous.

« Alors d'après ce que j'ai compris l'agent DiNozzo a démissionné tôt ce matin et vous le soupçonnez de s'être enfui avec notre suspecte. »

« Oui. Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il a sûrement été son complice. Il avait accès à un grand nombre de fichiers et de données concernant la sécurité du pays et l'idée qu'il m'ait arnaqué ne me plait pas du tout. Je tiens à l'attraper et à le foutre derrière les barreaux. » Dit Gibbs, la seule chose qui était vraie dans tout ce qu'il venait de balancer c'était son ton colérique.

« Je vous comprends moi aussi j'ai envie de mettre la main sur cette femme qui a osé trahir son pays. »

« Alors expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Gibbs en le regardant droit dans les yeux, on n'avait pas besoin de salle d'interrogatoire pour en faire au final un.

« Nous faisions une enquête de routine sur le sénateur Parker et son entourage et nous sommes tombés sur des mouvements bancaires dont nous n'arrivions pas à dégager l'origine. C'était le compte bancaire de Mlle Sharpman. Il s'est avéré alors que cela venait d'un compte offshore et grâce à certains recoupements, ce compte était l'un de ceux qu'utilisait une branche terroriste très active ces derniers temps. Nous sommes partis il y a de cela deux jours pour l'arrêter et commencer l'interrogatoire. Mais Mlle Sharpman avait réussi à me désarmer et à fuir avec mon arme. On l'avait sous-estimée. On a eu de la chance de ne pas être blessé. »

« Elle vous a laissé la vie sauve ! » Dit Gibbs simulant la surprise.

« On avait réussi à se mettre à couvert et ce qui lui importait c'était de fuir. Il ne faut pas la sous-estimer car elle reste très dangereuse d'autant plus qu'elle est armée maintenant. »

« Je vous crois sur parole. » Dit Gibbs compatissant.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire concernant votre agent ? »

Gibbs soupira et parla de Tony en résumant dans les grandes lignes son parcours professionnel. Il le décrivit aussi comme un coureur de jupons incapable de se concentrer et complètement immature. Un vrai crétin qu'il ne supportait pas mais avec lequel il était obligé de travailler à cause du directeur Vance qui le protégeait.

« Vous imaginez alors le plaisir que j'aurai à le foutre moi-même derrière les barreaux. »

« Il semblerait qu'on doive travailler ensemble. »

« Tout à fait. » Dit alors Gibbs en lui souriant.

-------------

David travailla toute l'après-midi et la nuit. Ella et Tony avaient veillé à ses côtés mais elle avait fini par tomber de fatigue et s'endormit sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de Tony.

David attendait les données que devait lui récolter son logiciel espion. Il se tourna vers eux et décida de se donner un moment de répit.

« Elle a fini par s'endormir… C'est plus rassurant car elle semblait épuisée. »

« Je la soupçonne de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil depuis hier surtout avec la peur que ce connard lui avait faite. » Dit Tony en serrant les dents.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? »

« Oui… un long moment, plus de vingt ans déjà… » Dit Tony nostalgique en se rappelant la petite fille de six ans qu'elle était. « J'apprécie ce que vous faites pour elle. »

« Elle le mérite. Si elle n'était pas là durant la récession j'aurai tout perdu, mon job, ma maison et ma famille aurait été à la rue.»

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle s'était battu contre les actionnaires, rachetant les parts des plus récalcitrants et injectant son argent personnel. Et durant cette période sombre elle prit la peine de me recevoir et d'écouter mes idées pour rendre mon entreprise plus productive. On savait tous ce qu'elle faisait pour nous et j'ai voulu l'aider surtout que je savais qu'elle m'écouterait. Elle me fit confiance et a soutenu mon projet. Je lui serai à jamais redevable pour ça. Et je ne suis pas le seul. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Je comprends mieux. » Dit Tony en lui souriant.

David se tourna vers son ordinateur et continua ses recherches.

Le lendemain matin, il avait réussi à réunir toutes les preuves qui causeraient la perte du sénateur Matheson. Mais il avait le plus grand mal à trouver quelque chose de vraiment compromettant sur l'agent Asher. Certains mouvements semblaient suspects mais cela ne prouvait pas qu'il était corrompu en tout cas pas assez pour remettre sa parole en doute surtout quand Ella était quant à elle accusée de haute trahison.

Il contacta ses amis geek et ils en étaient arrivés au même point, ils avaient même réussi à pirater l'ordinateur du bureau d'Asher au F.B.I. mais il ne contenait rien de compromettant. Ils avaient beau être très forts dans le cadre du piratage au point de passer les pare-feu du F.B.I., ils ne pouvaient pas hacker un ordinateur non connecté, car il devait bien avoir un pc chez lui, or il n'avait pas de connexion internet.

« Que faire alors ? » Demanda Ella.

« S'il a un pc il faut me ramener ses disques durs. Si c'est un portable ça sera simple. Mais si c'est un fixe vous allez devoir dévisser son unité centrale et me ramener son ou ses disques durs. Je vous aurai bien demandé d'en faire une copie mais ça prendrait trop de temps à mon sens et ça serait dangereux de trop trainer sur place.»

« On est donc obligé de passer par la case appartement.» Dit Tony en soupirant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous montrer comment le faire s'il a un pc fixe. Par contre s'il a un portable il vous suffit de le prendre. De toute façon vous êtes obligés de fouiller son appartement car cet homme est rusé et jusqu'ici il n'a laissé aucune trace informatique. Et même en étudiant ses appels téléphoniques il n'y a rien qui le relie ne serait-ce qu'au sénateur.»

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée d'emmener Ella dans la gueule du loup mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser ici sans surveillance. »

« Hey ! Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine ! »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherai pas des yeux ! »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on a 50% de chance de se faire tuer ! »

« Ça fait qu'on a 50% de chance de s'en sortir et surtout de coincer ce fils de pute. On n'a pas le choix si tu veux qu'on te sorte de ce merdier ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Cause toujours tu m'intéresses… » Dit Tony avant de se tourner vers David : « Expliquez-nous comment enlever ces disques durs. »

David leur montra comment faire et leur donna un tournevis.

« Si on ne revient pas d'ici deux heures appelez l'agent Gibbs au NCIS et dites lui tout. » Dit Tony en se redressant forçant Ella du même coup à se redresser.

« Prenez ma voiture et mon portable. »

« Non on ne peut pas. » Dit Ella considérant déjà qu'il en avait trop fait.

« Vous avez besoin d'un véhicule et d'un moyen pour me contacter en cas de problèmes, ce n'est pas discutable. » Dit-il en tendant les clés et le portable à Tony.

Ce dernier les prit sans autre forme de procès et Ella dut capituler.

Il était temps qu'ils passent à l'action. Ella avait prévenu la veille ses avocats et David allait leur envoyer tous les documents pour commencer l'offensive contre le sénateur. Elle appela Jack pour le rassurer et surtout avoir son soutien pour ce qui allait suivre. De ce fait, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait sur le plan légal mais sans plus de preuve contre Asher ça serait sa parole contre la sienne.

Il fallait donc agir quitte à risquer d'y perdre la vie. Et les deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou ;_

_Alors comme je risque d'avoir du boulot je vous envoie rapidement ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Bizzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : ma réponse à Savannah :_

« « « les retrouvailles entre ella et jack seront sans doute tres chaleureuse » » » »

_Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais je crois que je vais y consacrer un moment._

_« « « mais en ce qui concerne gibbs et tony ca risque d'etre assez explosif gibbs est plutot en colere contre lui j'ai hate de lire ca » » »_

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je suis encore en train de réfléchir à leur confrontation même si j'ai ma petite idée._

_En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et tes petites idées. :0)_

-------------------

Ils avaient l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'agent Asher. Ils avaient appelé sur son fixe et à plusieurs reprises le répondeur se déclencha. Il n'était pas chez lui. Tony frappa néanmoins par précaution à la porte espérant secrètement l'y trouver pour lui casser la gueule. Mais heureusement pour eux et pour Asher, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Tony crocheta la serrure et ils entrèrent tous les deux. Ella s'occupa de mettre son ordinateur portable dans le sac à dos de Tony puis s'attaqua au pc en commençant à dévisser son unité centrale. Pour chercher plus vite Tony dû se résoudre à la libérer de ses menottes mais il garda un œil sur elle tout en commençant ses recherches.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Dit Ella en enlevant le second disque dur et en le rangeant avec précaution dans le sac à dos.

« Non rien pour le moment en plus je n'ai pas le temps de parcourir en détail tous les documents qu'il a sur son bureau. Mais bon je ne pense pas qu'il laisserait des papiers compromettants de manière aussi évidente. » Il se tourna vers le système d'aération ainsi que les climatiseurs et commença à les dévisser. C'était une bonne pioche car il trouva dans le climatiseur de la chambre d'Asher une enveloppe scellée. Il verrait ce qu'elle contenait plus tard car pour le moment il fallait quitter cet appartement de malheur le plus vite possible. Il attrapa le sac à dos que lui tendait Ella et lui remit les menottes, Ella râla bien sûr et Tony n'y fit pas attention.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'appartement et franchirent la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

-----------

L'agent Asher se trouvait auprès de Gibbs. Il savait très bien que c'était sa meilleure chance pour attraper cette miss Sharpman qui était clairement en train de lui pourrir la vie. L'agent DiNozzo était sa seule piste et cet agent Gibbs avait l'air d'être aussi désireux que lui de les retrouver.

Et même là il tournait en rond, ils ne réussissaient à avoir aucun indice les conduisant à ne serait-ce que l'un des deux.

« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient tout simplement évanouis… » Dit-il dégouté.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. » Dit Gibbs espérant au fond de lui que s'ils ont disparu c'était parce qu'ils étaient malins et non pas morts. La seule chose qui lui permettait de garder espoir c'est le fait que l'agent Asher soit présent avec lui pour les retrouver. S'il les savait morts il ne se fatiguerait plus autant à les chercher.

Le téléphone d'Asher vibra et ce dernier le consulta : l'expression changea du tout au tout passant de la lassitude à l'excitation puis faisant mine d'être calme. Gibbs qui ne le lâchait jamais des yeux remarqua les efforts fournis par ce dernier pour cacher ses sentiments.

Asher avait un système de détection de mouvement dans son appartement et la webcam lui avait envoyé une image où il vit Tony et Ella présents dans son appartement.

« Je dois y aller. Mon supérieur a besoin de me voir. »

« Très bien, nous on continue nos recherches et on vous prévient s'il y a du nouveau. »

« Ok. » Dit Asher en souriant avant de quitter rapidement l'open space.

Gibbs lui laissa une avance de quelques minutes. Seulement quelques minutes…

-------------

Tony tenait la main d'Ella quand ils franchirent la porte de l'immeuble puis il la sentit serrer très fort sa main. Il se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Il vit alors pour la première fois l'expression de la terreur dans les yeux d'Ella. Il suivit alors son regard et vit Asher en train d'arriver en courant vers eux. Il serra alors à son tour la main d'Ella et commença à courir la forçant à suivre son rythme. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il mette Ella à l'abri. Ce qui l'emmerdait le plus c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien le quartier et ils ne pouvaient plus revenir vers leur voiture, Asher risquait de relever leur plaque et cela le conduirait directement à David et sa famille. Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Il fallait qu'ils sèment Asher, Tony décida alors de prendre par les petites ruelles, zigzagant le plus possible au cas où on leur tirerait dessus.

Mais ce qui sembla être une bonne idée au début se transforma vite en piège car ils se trouvèrent dans une ruelle qui était coupée par un grillage.

« Il faut que tu sautes par-dessus ce grillage. » Dit-il en lui enlevant ses menottes et en lui tendant son sac à dos.

« Et toi ? »

« Je serai juste derrière toi. » Dit-il en lui faisant un beau sourire avant de lui faire la courte échelle.

Elle s'appuya sur ses mains et escalada le grillage avant de retomber de l'autre côté, Tony ne put faire de même car ils entendirent tous les deux une détonation : « Arrêtez-vous ! Personne ne bouge ! » Dit Asher en menaçant Tony de son arme.

« Cours ! » Dit Tony en regardant Ella dans les yeux.

« Si vous bougez Mlle Sharpman, je lui tire une balle dans la tête. »

Ella qui se trouvait à un mètre de Tony et du grillage, regarda Asher puis se tourna vers Tony.

« Va-t-en ne l'écoute pas, s'il t'attrape il nous tuera tous les deux. Toi en fuite il ne me fera aucun mal ! Fonce ! »

« A votre place je ne me dirai pas ça car je l'abattrai comme un chien à la seconde où vous commencerez à courir. » Dit Asher menaçant toujours Tony avec son arme tout en restant à une certaine distance de sécurité pour éviter que Tony ne réussisse à le désarmer.

Ella se mordit la lèvre puis soupira, elle se rapprocha du grillage : « Nonnnn… Barre-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi… » Cria Tony, la suppliant de fuir.

« Je ne le peux pas… Tu as toujours été mon point faible… Je ne peux pas… » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux passant ses doigts à travers le grillage pour toucher les mains de Tony. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur Asher puis sur un autre point et contre toute attente elle sourit. Elle regarda de nouveau Tony et lui dit en souriant : « Tout ira mieux maintenant… » Elle fit ensuite demi-tour avant de partir en courant.

Tony se tourna et comprit ce qui avait réussi à rassurer Ella : Gibbs arrivait en courant, suivi de Ziva et de McGee, tous les trois armes au poing.

« Je vous félicite agent Asher, vous avez au moins réussi à en retrouver un sur les deux. » Dit Gibbs en se rapprochant rapidement des deux hommes.

Tony profita du fait qu'Asher était distrait par la présence dérangeante de Gibbs pour s'approcher de lui et lui foutre son poing sur la figure : « Sale fils de pute ! Tu as osé toucher à Ella ! ». Le coup fut si violent qu'il mit Asher à terre.

« Tony ! » Cria Gibbs en le menaçant de son arme.

« Tu me tirerais dessus Gibbs ! » Dit Tony en le regardant dans les yeux, le défiant de le faire.

« Oui s'il le faut. » Dit Gibbs mais il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot : «_ La seule manière de te sauver crétin c'est de t'arrêter avant que ce connard ne le fasse_ ». C'était ce qu'il avait envie de dire mais pour le moment il ne pouvait se contenter que de le penser. « Lève tes mains et mets toi face au mur. »

Tony le défia encore du regard et se tourna vers le mur, maudissant Gibbs de l'empêcher de rejoindre Ella.

Asher s'était redressé et voulut donner un coup de poing à Tony mais Ziva le stoppa sur sa lancée en retenant sa main : « Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un crétin qui s'est fait piégé. On va l'emmener pour l'interroger et s'il est malin, il nous dira où se trouve Ella Sharpman. » Dit-elle en lui souriant même si à son tour elle avait envie de lui foutre son poing dans la figure.


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou ;_

_Alors voici la suite. J'ai eu une petite panne de clavier car mon cerveau était encore trop saturé du boulot de psychopathe qu'on m'a donné à faire. Et en parlant de psychopathe j'ai rendu un petit hommage à trois séries que j'aime beaucoup dans ce chapitre : j'ai fait une toute petite rikiki référence à Dexter, ceux et celles qui connaissent la série reconnaitront la pitite référence pour les autres ce n'est vraiment pas grave car ça ne perturbe pas du tout la lecture ; la seconde référence sans parler vraiment de crossover concerne le personnage d'Alan Shore d'une très bonne série appelée 'Boston Legal' et avec cette référence je fais d'une pierre deux coups car c'est James Spader qui joue le rôle d'Alan mais il a joué avant le rôle de mon adoré Daniel Jackson dans le film Stargate (d'où ma passion pour la série Stargate SG1 et bien sûr pour Daniel ^^^^^^). J'aime beaucoup cet acteur que je trouve d'ailleurs excellent. _

_Merci pour vos si chouettes reviews.^^_

_Voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et sur ce : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_P.S. : réponse pour savannah : _

_« « « jusqu'ou ira gibbs avec tony lors de l'interrogatoire de tony pour faire  
croire a asher qu'il est de son cote ? » » » »_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé tes remarques et ça m'avait donné à réfléchir lors de l'écriture du 14e chapitre. Tu verras dans le chapitre suivant que j'ai contourné ce problème par parce que cette confrontation me dérangeait mais parce que logiquement elle ne pouvait se faire qu'avant. _

_« « « surtout que tony ignore qu'il fais  
semblant il risque de se sentir trahis » » » » »_

_Tony est préoccupé par une seule chose protéger Ella et puis il a une telle confiance en Gibbs qu'il sait qu'il ne le trahira jamais, la preuve en était qu'il avait suivi Asher, cela prouvait que l'équipe se doutait de quelque chose à son sujet. J'ai toujours vu le personnage de Tony comme quelqu'un qui a une confiance totale dans son équipe et surtout dans Gibbs. A mon sens il sait qu'il sera toujours soutenu par Gibbs dans des situations pareilles c'est pour cela qu'il tient tellement à les protéger tous. Il a démissionné pour protéger Ella mais aussi son équipe et le NCIS._

* * *

Asher avait explosé en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas et s'ils l'avaient suivi. Gibbs affirma bel et bien qu'il l'avait suivi mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui car en voyant l'expression de son visage changer, il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse piéger par deux dangereux criminels par excès de zèle et puis il tenait à attraper DiNozzo lui-même.

Asher n'en gobait pas un traitre mot mais il était obligé de les laisser l'emmener au NCIS. Tony se trouva donc menotté dans la voiture de Gibbs. Gibbs s'installa à l'arrière avec lui pendant que Ziva conduisait et McGee était assis sur le siège avant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ! » Cria Gibbs après que la voiture ait démarré.

Tony continua à regarder obstinément par la fenêtre et ne lui répondit pas.

« Je te parle ! » Dit-il en prenant son visage avec sa main gauche pour le forcer à le regarder. Tony fit un geste brusque pour que Gibbs le lâche.

« Laisse-moi descendre pour rejoindre Ella, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. » Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Il en est hors de question, si je te laisse partir tu te feras descendre. »

« Si tu ne me laisses pas partir c'est Ella qui se fera descendre et tu sais très bien que cela revient au même. » Dit-il en le regardant froidement, déterminé à ne laisser personne, y compris Gibbs, l'empêcher de protéger Ella.

« Raconte-moi au moins ce qui s'est passé entre elle et l'agent Asher ! » Dit Gibbs plus calme, sachant très bien que de la manière forte il n'obtiendrait rien du tout du plus entêté de ses agents.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-moi partir. »

« Je refuse de te laisser te débrouiller seul sur ce coup. Je suis convaincu que si tu m'expliquais tout, on pourrait tous t'aider. »

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser repartir… » Dit Tony en le regardant furieux une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers la vitre de nouveau.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu refuses de m'expliquer la situation ! On est une équipe non ! »

« Je ne fais plus partie de ton équipe, je n'ai plus à m'expliquer face à toi ou à quiconque d'autre. Je veux parler à mon avocat. » Dit-il en serrant les dents, il était vraiment à cran et son esprit n'arrêtait pas d'envisager le pire pour Ella. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte et vite. L'avocat lui permettrait d'éviter de se trouver seul face à Gibbs mais surtout empêcherait Asher de s'approcher de lui. Et avec un peu de chance il le ferait sortir à temps pour protéger Ella. Ce qui était en tout cas sûr c'est qu'il ne mêlerait aucun membre de son équipe car il savait très bien qu'ils risquaient de se faire tuer.

« Putain arrête de nous protéger et laisse-nous t'aider ! Arrête d'être aussi con ! »

Tony ricana et lui répondit : « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. »

Gibbs se tut car il savait à quoi faisait référence Tony, lui-même serait mort si Tony ne l'avait pas sauvé à temps lui et Maddy. Il ne tirerait rien de lui et il faudra qu'ils se débrouillent seuls pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. C'était frustrant et il avait envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Tony mais il savait que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses car ce que voulait Tony c'était rejoindre Ella. Et rien d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent au NCIS et Asher les rejoint toujours aussi furieux : « Je vous préviens, une fois que vous l'aurez interrogé il est à moi. »

« Sauf si on arrive à lui faire dire où est Mlle Sharpman bien sûr. » Dit Gibbs ne prenant même plus la peine de le ménager.

« Il est à moi que vous le vouliez ou non car il n'est plus agent du NCIS. Vous avez une heure et pas plus. »

« Je serai bien curieux de voir ça. En plus de ça DiNozzo veut voir son avocat, d'ici là nous ne pourrons rien obtenir.» Lui dit Gibbs se rendant compte que l'idée de l'avocat n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

Tony appela l'avocat d'Ella, un certain Alan Shore. Il l'avait appelé parce qu'il savait qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine et qu'il était le mieux placé pour le sortir de là. Et il savait qu'il devait venir aujourd'hui à Washington pour aider Ella. Elle avait l'habitude de faire appel à lui et ils avaient de très bons rapports. Elle lui avait toujours dit de faire appel à lui car peu importait la gravité de la situation il le sortirait des emmerdes.

Il appela son cabinet et réussit à obtenir son numéro de portable. Il l'appela et le trouva sur le point de prendre l'avion. Tony lui expliqua la situation. Alan lui conseilla alors de ne rien dire et de l'attendre. Il serait sur place dans trois heures et il comptait bien le sortir de là.

Tony n'avait plus qu'à se taire en invoquant son droit au silence en attendant son avocat. Il savait que Gibbs ne l'interrogerait plus sérieusement devant Asher car il ne voulait pas qu'il sache où était Ella. Et de toute façon même s'il le faisait il ne lui dirait rien.

Tony resta donc muet, ne s'amusant même pas comme il en avait l'habitude dans les autres interrogatoires qu'il avait subis à provoquer l'enquêteur. Asher avait beau le provoquer et insulter Ella, Tony ne lui adressait même pas un regard. Gibbs, entre temps, s'était contenté de s'appuyer contre le mur, observant Tony rendre Asher complètement fou sans même lui adresser un seul mot.

« Si vous me dites où elle se trouve je pourrai peut-être empêcher mes hommes de l'abattre à vue. » Dit Asher mielleux.

La menace était claire, s'il ne disait rien Asher laisserait Ella se faire abattre. Mais Tony savait que quoiqu'il arrive c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il devait gagner du temps pour Ella à défaut d'être avec elle, et plus ils s'entêteraient avec lui plus ils ne seraient pas sur le terrain à la chercher. Alan Shore n'allait plus tarder de toute façon.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou ;_

_Alléluia ! Merci mon Dieu ! On m'a surchargé de boulot et je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec car j'en ai pour l'année. Je n'ai même pas pu répondre à vos reviews alors que j'adore le faire. Du coup je volais dix minutes par-ci par-là afin de terminer en priorité ce 15__e__ chapitre. Ce chapitre représente la fin de la première fin, car vous le savez chaque fin a une finitude même si elle a un début. Or quelque part n'est-ce pas un pléonasme doublé d'un oxymore que de dire la fin de la première fin, oui et non. Finalement, je vais finir cette introspection philosophico-littéraire qui ne finit pas comme je le suppose de vous prendre la tête. Sur ce profitez de la fin de la première fin afin de finir quelque part cette histoire d'amitié fort touchante._

_Le chapitre 16, de ce fait, représentera le commencement de la seconde fin. Mais j'en parlerai un peu plus quand je le mettrai en ligne._

_Ah oui et désolée pour le 14__e__ chapitre car moi-même je le trouvais très court mais je n'avais pas le choix car je savais que j'allais tarder à publier la suite, j'ai préféré vous donner ces misérables deux pages plutôt que le rien sidéral._

_Sur ce : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz^^_

_P.S.: Ma réponse pour Savannah: _

_""""genial j'adore cette serie boston justice j'ai hate de voir alan shore en_

_action, si une chose est sure c qu'il va tres vite sortir tony de là""""_

_Moi aussi j'adore cette série (mais bon ça je crois que tout le monde a dû le comprendre lol). Et bien j'espère que tu trouveras que mon chapitre reproduit plus ou moins fidèlement la personnalité d'Allan. C'est quelqu'un de très humain et touchant à la fois c'est pour cela que je l'apprécie énormément. Donc j'attends avec impatience de lire ta review._

* * *

Ella arriva chez David une heure après l'arrestation de Tony. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas suivie car elle était passée par le métro et on l'aurait arrêtée bien plus tôt si on l'avait pu. Elle lui remit les disques durs et le portable. Elle trouva David à la maison accompagné de deux de ses amis informaticiens qu'il avait appelés à la rescousse. Ces derniers vinrent avec leurs propres pc pour craquer tout système de sécurité qui protégerait les données compromettantes d'Asher.

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à accéder à ces données, Ella prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva les négatifs d'une pellicule, un dvd-rom et des photos. Sur les photos elle trouva le sénateur avec Asher. Elle les tenait ses preuves. Le lien était fait entre les deux. Elle mit le dvd-rom dans le portable de David et découvrit la preuve qui allait achever de condamner le fils de pute qui était en train de lui pourrir la vie : une vidéo de ces deux salauds en train de parler d'elle et de la manière de s'en débarrasser. Asher avait dû la faire pour assurer ses arrières au cas où le sénateur voudrait lui mettre tout sur le dos.

« Je t'ai eu ! » Dit-elle triomphale mais toujours aussi furieuse. « As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'autre David ? ».

« Pas encore. » Dit-il très concentré mais près d'une heure plus tard il s'exclama à son tour triomphale : « J'ai trouvé ! Des numéros de compte offshore, des vidéos inculpant le même sénateur ainsi que d'autres personnes. Tu ne dois pas être la première victime de cet Asher. Le pc de notre agent n'était pas vraiment sécurisé. Quelqu'un de profane aurait pu ne rien remarqué mais pour des pros comme nous ce ne fut que l'affaire de quelques minutes, il suffisait juste de savoir où chercher. Je désactive le logiciel qui protège ces données et tu pourras emmener le tout au procureur. »

« Merci, merci David je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire sans toi ! » Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle fit de même avec les autres amis de David puis elle se tourna vers Amy : « Amy peux-tu me prêter un de tes tailleurs, je veux être au mieux quand je vais ruiner la vie du sénateur et d'Asher. »

« Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut. » Dit Amy en lui souriant, soulagée de voir les choses s'arranger.

Ella en attendant qu'Amy lui prépare ses vêtements appela ses avocats pour qu'ils la précèdent dans le bureau du procureur responsable de cette affaire. Le seul qu'elle ne réussit pas à joindre était Allan car son portable semblait être éteint. Il devait sûrement être dans l'avion. Elle lui laissa un message lui demandant de la rejoindre à l'adresse du bureau du procureur dès qu'il descendrait de l'avion. Elle appela Jack pour le rassurer et il insista pour la rejoindre chez le procureur :

« Non, tu es fou, il en va de ta réputation, tant que je ne serai pas innocentée, il ne vaudrait vraiment pas qu'on te voit en ma compagnie. »

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu es plus importante que tout cela. Je viens et ça ne souffre aucune discussion. »

« Toujours aussi têtu. »

« Parle pour toi. A tout de suite. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard elle arriva an niveau du palais de justice. Quand elle descendit du taxi elle le trouva devant l'entrée accompagné d'un de ses avocats. Il ne dit rien et s'avança vers elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras : « Ella… J'ai eu tellement peur que quelque chose de grave ne te soit arrivée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas car je n'étais pas seule. »

« Je sais Tony était avec toi. » Dit-il en lui souriant car l'idée l'avait rassuré.

« Mais pas seulement lui, il y avait toi aussi car tu m'as soutenue. »

« Je t'aurai soutenue peu importait l'accusation car je te connais trop bien. D'autant plus que l'accusation était des plus grossières. »

Ella rougit et le serra dans ses bras : « Merci. »

« Il est temps d'y aller. » Dit alors l'avocat car il ne voulait pas qu'ils attirent trop l'attention sur eux deux étant donné l'avis de recherche qui avait été lancé.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle franchit l'entrée du bureau du procureur général en compagnie de deux des meilleurs avocats de la ville. Allan l'avait appelée quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne descende du taxi et lui parla de Tony, elle lui dit alors de foncer directement au NCIS et d'empêcher Asher d'emmener Tony si Gibbs ne réussissait pas à l'en empêcher, chose dont elle doutait connaissant Gibbs. Elle lui dit alors de coincer le plus longtemps possible Asher car elle se débrouillerait pour reporter sa déposition pour le lendemain. Elle voulait voir la tête d'Asher quand il serait arrêté. Après avoir raccroché, elle se tourna vers ses avocats qui avaient déjà préparé le terrain avec le procureur. Ella n'eut ensuite qu'à présenter sa version des faits ainsi que l'ensemble des preuves au procureur.

Ses avocats ont été très clairs sur le fait qu'un communiqué devait être fait dans les plus brefs délais pour innocenter Ella car il en allait de la réputation de l'empire Sharpman. Ella se permit néanmoins de demander une faveur : elle voulait voir l'arrestation de l'agent Asher. Elle lui indiqua où il se trouvait à ce moment et insista sur le fait qu'elle voulait accompagner les policiers qui allaient l'arrêter. Le procureur n'y voyait pas d'objection mais il aurait préféré qu'Ella fasse avant sa déposition.

« Je vous promet de la faire dès qu'il sera arrêté, cet homme a failli m'assassiner et a décidé de ruiner ma vie, ma réputation et tout l'héritage de mon grand-père. Une fois que je le verrai se faire arrêter je viendrai faire ma déposition. »

« Je comprends. De toute façon les preuves que vous avez fournies nous permettent de l'inculper. Néanmoins, votre témoignage reste un élément clé dans les deux affaires concernant le sénateur et cet agent. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de témoigner contre l'agent Asher. » Dit-elle en se levant.

----------------

Alan arriva une demi-heure après le coup de fil donné à Ella. Il connaissait un peu mieux la situation et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était rassuré de voir que la situation se réglait d'elle-même. Il se présenta à l'accueil du bâtiment du NCIS et reçut un badge visiteur. Après quoi on lui indiqua l'étage où il devait se diriger après que l'agent à l'entrée ait contacté Gibbs.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur, il se trouva face à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux largement grisonnant et des yeux bleus : « Agent Gibbs je suppose. »

« Oui, suivez-moi. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous explique la situation.»

« Non, Tony et Ella me l'ont déjà bien expliquée. »

Gibbs se tourna vers lui et sourit. Tony était en de bonnes mains.

Il le fit entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire où il trouva Asher coinçant Tony contre le mur, son coude sur son cou tandis que Ziva et McGee le forçait à lâcher Tony. Tony ne se débattait même pas, il se contentait de regarder ailleurs un sourire narquois sur les lèvres car il savait qu'Asher était coincé.

« Agent Asher je suppose. Et bien, voyez-vous ça, le F.B. permet le luxe de bafouer l'institution. Agent Asher vous allez très bientôt devenir la star des journaux. » Dit alors Allan en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

Asher lâcha Tony et ne salua pas Allan : « La politesse n'est décidément pas votre fort. Pouvons-nous commencer maintenant je vous prie. »

On amena une chaise pour Allan puis Ziva et McGee quittèrent la salle, il ne restait plus sur place que les quatre hommes. Quand Allan s'assit, il se tourna vers Asher : « Vous ferez mieux de vous asseoir car cela risque de prendre du temps. » Dit-il avant de sortir son bloc-notes.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Et bien j'ai besoin qu'on m'explique avec des phrases logiques ce qui vous pousse à retenir mon client ici. De quoi l'accusez-vous ? »

« De complicité. Je l'ai moi-même vu aider Ella Sharpman à s'enfuir. » Dit l'agent Asher en s'asseyant en face des deux hommes, bien décidé à affronter ce pompeux avocat, une sorte de beau parleur sans plus. Il était décidé à emmener Tony et à l'obliger à lui dire où se cachait cette garce.

« Ah oui, vous parlez sûrement de l'accusation absurde que VOUS avez décidé de porter à l'encontre de Mlle Sharpman. »

« Absurde, je ne… »

« Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire. Revenons à mon client. Je vous demande tout simplement de le relâcher ou de l'inculper. De toutes les façons, que cela soit avec ou sans caution, dans les deux cas de figure je le ferai sortir dans les 15 minutes qui vont suivre. Et encore je suis bien large. »

« Il est hors de question qu'on le relâche. »

« Mais pourquoi très cher ? » Dit Allan réellement curieux.

« Parce qu'il est le seul élément qui peut nous conduire à Mlle Sharpman. »

« Oh, et vous croyez que Mlle Sharpman est idiote au point de rester au même endroit sachant que vous risquez de l'y retrouver ? »

« Non mais il reste notre seule piste. »

« Et pendant ces trois heures où vous l'avez interrogé cela vous a-t-il donné un quelconque résultat ou indice ? » Dit Allan toujours aussi curieux.

« Et bien nous … »

« Répondez par oui ou par non car il me semblait que ma question était fort simple. »

« Non. »

« Excellent, vous avez donc pu comprendre que vous n'aurez rien. A moins de l'inculper veuillez libérer M DiNozzo je vous prie. » Dit Allan en souriant, toujours très poli.

Gibbs sourit d'une part face à la logique implacable de cet Allan Shore mais aussi lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Tony. Tony n'avait pas arrêté de regarder Asher mais il ne sourit en définitif que quand il entendit la phrase finale d'Allan qui obligeait Asher à le relâcher.

« Il en est hors de question… » Hurla Asher hors de lui.

« Poussez un homme légèrement à bout et il montrera toujours sa véritable nature. Nous vivons dans un pays de droits M Asher et ni vous ni moi n'avons le droit de les bafouer. Réunissez vos preuves et on en discutera plus tard. Mais ça ne sera pas à vous de décider du destin de M DiNozzo mais un juge qui connaît les lois de ce pays. Et bien sûr cela n'aura de valeur que si vous réussissez à prouver définitivement la culpabilité de Mlle Sharpman. Or M Asher, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, M DiNozzo et Mlle Sharpman sont innocents jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez le contraire. »

Asher lui sourit : « J'ai toutes les preuves nécessaires pour qu'elle soit condamnée. »

Allan éclata de rire : « Est-ce que le mot 'contre-expertise' vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Mes preuves sont irréfutables ! »

« Ah désormais ce sont vos preuves, phrase intéressante, il faudrait que je la note. » Dit Allan en commençant à la noter sur son bloc-notes.

Asher fou de rage frappa violement la table car il se savait coincé. Allan redressa légèrement la tête : « M Asher si cet acte violent consistait dans une intimidation du même acabit que celle à laquelle eut droit M DiNozzo tout à l'heure je vous préviens que vous encourrez des poursuites. Une telle attitude venant d'un agent fédéral ne peut que porter atteinte à l'image de ce pays. »

Le téléphone d'Allan sonna et il décrocha : « Allo… Oh parfait, il est à côté de moi… Très bien on arrive. »

Allan se tourna vers Tony : « On y va. » Et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

« Je ne vous permets pas… » Dit Asher en prenant violemment le bras d'Allan.

« Vous avez une seconde pour me lâcher. » Dit Allan en le regardant et Asher le relâcha.

Asher fonça et bouscula Tony avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Allan soupira, la nature humaine pouvait parfois être si prévisible même dans ses plus sombres aspects. Il prit son téléphone et appela un numéro : « Il arrive ma belle, il va bientôt être tout à toi. » Dit Allan avant de raccrocher.

Tony se tourna vers lui et Allan acquiesça en souriant : « Il va falloir presser le pas si on ne veut pas rater le spectacle, Ella est quelqu'un de nature très douce mais là à mon avis cela vaudra le détour. »

Tony sourit, Allan connaissait bien Ella.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'open space ils trouvèrent Asher en train d'attendre devant l'ascenseur quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Agent Asher quelle agréable surprise ! » Dit Ella mielleuse. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur accompagnée de Jack et de deux agents de police.

Asher avait reculé réalisant à peine qu'on venait l'arrêter. Ella s'approcha de lui et lui donna un violent coup aux parties intimes. Elle y mit toute sa force et le résultat en fut qu'Asher était allongé par terre plié de douleur.

Allan se tourna vers Tony : « J'étais très loin de la réalité en fin de compte. » Tony ne répondit rien mais il vit dans ses yeux pétillants un mélange d'excitation et de soulagement.

«Vous avez cru vous attaquer à une pauvre femme sans alliés. Et bien vous aviez tort. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait. » Elle s'écarta et se tourna vers les agents de police.

Ces derniers se penchèrent sur lui et l'aidèrent à se relever tout en lui lisant ses droits. Il quitta le NCIS menotté et surtout humilié.

Ella le vit prendre l'ascenseur puis se tourna cherchant des yeux Tony. Quand elle le vit ce fut un tel moment de joie et de soulagement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer, c'était la fin de ce cauchemar et Tony était désormais en sécurité. Elle courut vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait car il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher de sa vie. Il avait été si près de la perdre que rien qu'à l'idée d'une vie sans elle il en était carrément malade.

Elle se pencha en arrière et le regarda droit dans les yeux : « J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… »

« Et moi donc… » Dit Tony en lui souriant et en essuyant ses larmes.

« Il va falloir qu'on parte au bureau du procureur pour faire nos dépositions car tu es toi aussi concerné. Désolée de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Jamais je ne t'aurai laissée seule et tu aurais fait de même je le sais. » Dit-il en penchant sa tête de telle manière à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout arranger mais pour ça j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. » Dit-elle en prenant la main de Tony et en se tournant vers Gibbs : « M Gibbs, qu'en est-il de la démission de Tony… » Dit-elle en regardant Gibbs droit dans les yeux.

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas m'appeler monsieur… »

« Excusez-moi c'est maladif chez moi… » Dit-elle rougissante.

« La démission de Tony n'a jamais été acceptée. De ce fait, il est toujours agent du NCIS. »

Tony et Ella soupirèrent de soulagement puis Tony se rappela d'un détail : « Mais et le directeur… »

« Le directeur est mon affaire et puis il comprendra à mon avis les raisons qui t'ont poussées à la déposer. »

Tony put enfin respirer et il fit le plus beau de ses sourires à Gibbs, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire légèrement Gibbs mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'oublier une chose. Il s'approcha de Tony et lui donna une bonne claque à l'arrière de la tête : « Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! »

« Aie ! Dis ça à Ella ! »

« Tu es culotté ! Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! » Dit-elle boudant et Tony ne put résister à cette bouille enfantine car il la prit tout de suite dans ses bras : « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je tiens à toi. » Dit-il en la serrant fort.

« Et moi donc ! » Dit-elle en souriant. « Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. »

« Tony je te veux demain à l'heure au bureau ! » Dit Gibbs.

« Oui patron. » Dit Tony avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et de saluer de la main Gibbs.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou ;_

_J'ai enfin pu me reposer et reprendre ma fanfic. J'ai tellement eu de boulot que quand j'avais un moment de répit j'étais trop fatiguée et stressée pour écrire la suite. Maintenant que je suis en vacances et surtout reposée je vous mets en ligne le chapitre suivant. Et je peux vous dire que ça m'avais manqué d'écrire mais ce qui me manque aussi c'est mes échanges avec vous lectrices adorées._

_Je vous fais un petit rappel : le chapitre précédent renvoyait à la première fin. Au début j'avais envisagé de faire bifurquer mon histoire vers deux fins. Mais au fur et à mesure que je rédigeais la première fin j'ai commencé à voir la seconde fin comme le prolongement de ce qu'avaient vécu les personnages. Donc le début de ce chapitre clôt définitivement la première fin tout en étant le prélude à la deuxième fin car j'annonce la couleur concernant l'histoire d'amour de nos deux personnages._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonnes fêtes ^^_

_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_

* * *

_Gibbs venait d'arriver à son bureau et il trouva Ziva et McGee sur place. Tony n'était pas encore arrivé. Gibbs aurait aimé dire 'comme d'habitude' mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça car ce qui lui était acquis jusqu'à maintenant concernant Tony ne l'était plus maintenant. La lettre de démission posée sur son bureau avait changé la donne. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en inquiéter : Ziva et McGee jetaient souvent des coups d'œil au bureau vide de Tony puis à la porte de l'ascenseur. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Abby débarqua d'ailleurs 5 minutes plus tard.

« Où est Tony ? » Dit-elle inquiète à son tour.

« En retard comme d'habitude. » Dit Gibbs, se forçant à avoir un air détaché pour rassurer Abby.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Gibbs ! Je ne dirai comme d'habitude que quand ça fera un mois qu'il arrivera en retard et pas avant. » Dit Abby en regardant Gibbs dans les yeux puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony et s'installa sur sa chaise.

Tony arriva enfin quelques minutes plus tard et permit du même coup à la pression de baisser. Il portait tant bien que mal quatre tasses jetables doublées d'un Caf Pow. La première personne qu'il vit c'était Abby : « Abby ! » Dit-il en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

« Tony ! » Dit-elle en se redressant rapidement prête à se jeter énergiquement dans ses bras.

« Attends ! Attends ! Une seconde ! » Dit-il avant de déposer le tout sur son bureau : « Maintenant tu peux y aller ! » Dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras. Et Abby se jeta de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour vous deux. »

« Désolé, je ne pouvais même pas te contacter pour te rassurer. »

« Oh ce n'est pas grave, je comprends vu dans quel pétrin vous étiez. Mais Gibbs n'a pas voulu lâcher le morceau il tenait coute que coute à te retrouver. »

Ziva s'était redressée et s'était rapprochée d'eux, il en allait de même pour Gibbs et McGee : « Je suis contente que tu sois revenu parmi nous. » Dit-elle en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

« Je le savais que je risquais de vous manquer. » Dit-il fièrement.

McGee lui serra la main : « Content que les choses se soient arrangées. » Dit-il très sincère.

Quand ce fut le tour de Gibbs, ce dernier s'approcha de lui en souriant et lui donna une tape sur la nuque : « Je t'avais pourtant dit d'arriver à l'heure ! » Bien sûr le sourire n'était qu'une façade car il disparut à la seconde où sa main toucha le crane de Tony.

« Aie ! Mais c'était parce que je voulais vous ramener un café pour vous remercier… » Il se tourna vers son bureau et commença à distribuer les boissons : « Thé noir saveur chocolat pour Ziva ; Caf Pow pour Abby ; Café avec un léger goût noisettes pour McGee ; et un café brésilien bien corsé pour toi Gibbs. » Dit-il en distribuant les cafés. « Merci. » Dit-il doucement ne voulant pas non plus le crier sur les toits.

« Tu aurais dû t'y prendre plus tôt. » Râla malgré tout Gibbs avant de s'installer derrière son bureau mais ayant gardé en main le verre tendu par Tony : on ne gâche pas un si bon café.

« Ella voulait venir avec moi ce matin pour vous remercier personnellement mais ça s'est avéré impossible car elle avait une série d'interviews à faire pour réhabiliter l'empire Sharpman. Et son chargé de communication était intraitable, il fallait le faire le plus vite possible car les actions avaient commencé à baisser et grandement. » Dit Tony en baissant les yeux sachant très bien le mal que cela avait dû faire à Ella puisqu'elle s'était toujours donnée à fond dans la protection de l'héritage de son grand-père. Il savait que sa mort lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle s'en voulait pour ça. Cela devait être pour cette raison qu'elle s'investissait autant.

« Et comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Abby.

« Pas très bien même si elle essaie de faire bonne figure. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir dans son appartement et elle est chez moi pour le moment. Elle pense vendre son appartement car elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir si sentir de nouveau en sécurité. »

« Ma pauvre chérie. »

« Mais bon elle me dit qu'elle est une battante et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps après tout. Oublions ça pour le moment, elle m'a demandé en tout cas de vous remercier en son nom et qu'elle comptait bien nous inviter tous à diner prochainement. »

« Elle ne devrait pas car on n'a pas pu faire grand-chose au final. » Dit Ziva.

« Au contraire, si vous n'aviez pas tous débarqué hier, Asher nous aurait déjà tué à cette heure-ci. Nous en sommes tous les deux conscients. » Dit Tony en les regardant un à un puis en finissant par poser ses yeux sur Gibbs : « Merci. » Gibbs le regarda quelques instants puis détourna les yeux car il n'aimait ni les remerciements ni les excuses.

« Allez au boulot tout le monde. » Dit Gibbs en se redressant pour se diriger vers le bureau du directeur tandis qu'Abby quittait l'open space mais après avoir fait un méga câlin bien sûr à Tony.

Les trois autres coéquipiers restèrent debout et commencèrent à discuter des événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours mais aussi du travail à venir.

------

Trois semaines plus tard, Ella réussit à redorer le blason des entreprises Sharpman. Mais cela eut un prix, elle qui avait réussi jusqu'ici à garder sa vie privée 'privée', ce ne fut plus le cas car elle s'est trouvée sous les projecteurs. Tout le monde savait désormais qui elle était, y compris tous ses collègues : ce qui n'était connu que des plus proches le fut de tous.

Ce soir-là, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Jack car ils devaient travailler ensemble sur les futurs discours qu'elle devait lui écrire. Jack allait s'attaquer aux grandes compagnies d'assurance et voulait imposer une réglementation qui protégerait tous les américains peu importait leur niveau de vie. La journée avait été éreintante mais Ella était contente car elle venait de faire sa dernière interview. Son attachée de presse s'occuperait du reste.

Comme il était 20h, Jack avait commandé à diner pour eux deux car la nuit risquait d'être longue. Ils avaient travaillé pendant une heure quand le livreur apporta leur repas.

« Hmmm… Ça sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Dit elle en s'approchant des paquets.

« J'ai commandé indien, je sais que tu aimes ça. »

« Oh tu es un ange ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant réellement touchée par l'attention.

« C'est un peu exagéré car ce n'est qu'un repas tu sais. » Dit-il en lui souriant à son tour.

« Non je le pense vraiment mais ce n'était pas au repas que je faisais référence. Je pensais en fait au soutien infaillible que tu m'as apporté pendant cette période noire par laquelle je viens de passer. » Dit-elle le regard assombri.

« Je te connaissais trop bien pour t'abandonner face à de si absurdes accusations. »

« Ta confiance m'a touchée surtout que tu risquais ta carrière en me soutenant. »

« Au diable ma carrière si elle me coute mes principes, si elle me coute toi… » Dit-il en la regardant doucement.

Ella lui sourit émue : « Merci… » Dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main et de la caresser doucement : « Oh, tu veux que je te raconte une blague !» Dit-elle toute excitée en retirant sa main.

Jack soupira se disant que cela n'allait pas être facile : « Oui, vas-y. »

« Alors, c'est une course entre un mignon petit lapin et une tortue rapide. Qui gagne ? »

« Je ne sais pas, le lapin ? » Tenta-t-il de bonne grâce.

« Non. C'est la tortue parce que je t'avais dit qu'elle était rapide. » Dit-elle en commençant à rire.

Jack sourit alors touché par son rire.

« Alors je t'en raconte une deuxième : c'est une seconde course entre un lapin et une tortue qui porte des lunettes de soleil. Qui gagne ? »

« Ah je ne sais pas… »

« La tortue, car quand tu enlèves les lunettes de soleil il s'avère que c'était la tortue rapide. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire : « Je sais qu'elles sont nulles ces blagues mais je n'y peux rien elles me font toujours autant rire… » Dit-elle en continuant de rire.

Jack s'arrêta alors de sourire, se pencha alors en avant et l'embrassa. Ella se figea sous le choc. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Jack s'éloigna alors un peu d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ella.

« Je… qu'est-ce que… pourquoi ? » Réussit-elle à dire en portant machinalement ses doigts à ses lèvres, ayant encore la sensation des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime Ella, en es-tu consciente ? Cela fait des années que je t'aime... »

« Je m'en doutais… un peu… mais sans en être sûre. »

« Tu n'imagines pas le courage qu'il m'a fallu pour enfin te le dire. J'avais réfléchi à plusieurs manières de te le dire mais je n'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser… Les horribles événements que tu as vécus m'ont vraiment ébranlé et j'ai décidé de ne plus perdre de temps. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu m'aimes Ella… » Dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

« Je… » Dit-elle avant de soupirer et de détourner son regard : « Je suis désolée, je t'aime beaucoup comme ami mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. » Elle retira alors ses mains.

Jack serra alors les dents ressentant un mélange de déception et de colère car il espérait vraiment et naïvement, il en était conscient, que ses sentiments soient réciproques : « C'est à cause de Tony ? »

Ella se tourna vers lui : « Je ne comprends pas ? »

« C'est parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« C'est complètement absurde ! Tony est mon meilleur ami. »

« Il est bien plus que ça, tu devrais voir comment tu es quand il apparait, tu rayonnes littéralement et tu ne peux t'empêcher de le toucher. Tu agis comme une femme amoureuse et pas comme une meilleure amie. Tu es attirée par lui. Alors arrête de le nier. »

Ella commençait à s'énerver sans trop savoir pourquoi : « Tu dis n'importe quoi, ta jalousie t'aveugle ! » Dit-elle en se redressant et en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ! Ai-je touché un point sensible ? » Dit-il en se redressant et en la prenant par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Non, pour la dernière fois Tony est mon ami d'enfance et il ne sera jamais autre chose. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est difficile de se faire une place entre vous, votre relation est fusionnelle à un tel point qu'à mon avis vous ne pourrez jamais avoir de relation amoureuse avec d'autres personnes. Ils finiront tous par se sentir exclus. Je le sais car c'est ce que je ressens. »

« Tu es injuste et tu te trompes, nos futurs conjoints s'ils nous aiment vraiment sauront comment s'intégrer. Et surtout je te le dis que tu me crois ou pas je ne suis pas amoureuse de Tony ! » Dit-elle en détournant les yeux et se détachant de son emprise.

« Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis le moi ! »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Tony !» Cria-t-elle mais elle eut alors un nœud à l'estomac : « _En es-tu sûre…_ » Lui dit une petite voix qui commençait à se faire entendre : « _n'as-tu rien ressentie de nouveau quand Asher le menaçait de son arme, n'as-tu rien ressenti ces derniers temps… chaque jour, ton cœur ne bat-il pas plus vite quand il te prend par la taille, quand il dépose un baiser sur ton front, sur ta joue, quand il te sourit…_ »

« Et merde, j'y vais… » Dit-elle en détournant les yeux et en prenant ses affaires avant de quitter la salle.

« Ella… » Mais elle était déjà partie. Il prit alors un verre pour se servir un peu de vin mais le jeta violemment contre le mur. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça, il ne voulait pas la confronter ainsi mais il fallait qu'il sache une bonne fois pour toute si elle l'aimait et si elle aimait Tony. C'était un risque qu'il prenait en la forçant à reconnaitre ses sentiments pour Tony mais il savait que c'était une phase obligatoire s'il voulait réussir à gagner son cœur, il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait Tony ou lui. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser battre aussi facilement, il réussira à gagner son cœur et il battra Tony. La donne allait changer désormais et maintenant qu'Ella connaissait ses sentiments il pouvait commencer à la conquérir et il la prendrait à Tony.

-------------

Elle avait roulé longtemps, sans but, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées mais sans résultat. Elle décida alors de rentrer à l'appartement de Tony. Elle rentra à 23h et trouva Tony allongé sur le canapé en train de regarder un de ses films en noir et blanc. Elle déposa ses affaires par terre et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il s'était endormi, sûrement à cause d'une journée éreintante de travail. Elle récupéra une couverture et le couvrit avec puis se pencha pour lui caresser la joue du dos de la main avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il lui retint alors la main et ouvrit doucement ses yeux : « tu es rentrée… » Dit-il en bâillant faiblement.

« Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« Viens ici. » Dit-il en se poussant pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger à ses côtés.

Elle s'exécuta et la chaleur du corps de Tony l'apaisa immédiatement. Son odeur aussi. Il la serra alors contre lui : « Tu en as terminé avec ces interviews ? »

« Oui. Enfin ! C'était la dernière. Les journalistes auront désormais affaire à mon attachée de presse et elle est teigneuse. » Dit Ella en souriant légèrement même si elle n'avait pas le cœur à le faire.

« Il était temps.. » Dit Tony réellement soulagé car il voyait à quel point ça l'épuisait.

« Oui, je pourrai reprendre sérieusement mon travail avec Jack, il a besoin de moi car il a commencé son combat contre les trusts des assurances. »

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un mois ou deux de vacances. Tu es épuisée, tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ces derniers temps et c'est à peine si tu manges. »

« Ça ira mieux maintenant que je n'ai plus à redorer le blason familial. Et puis je dois aider Jack, c'est pour arriver à ce moment qu'on s'est tous battus dans son équipe. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai décidé de rédiger les discours d'un homme politique ? »

« Pour rendre le monde meilleur… » Dit-il comme récitant une leçon.

« Arrête, je sais que tu ne crois pas vraiment en les politiciens et encore moins en Jack. Mais c'est un homme bien et il me l'a prouvé à maintes reprises en ayant fait voter des lois qui auraient pu à chaque fois lui coûter sa carrière. C'est l'un des points les plus importants de son travail et je dois lui écrire les meilleurs discours. Je crois en lui et peut-être que cela poussera les gens à croire en lui tu sais. »

« Tu parles… »

« Mais que lui reproches-tu donc dis moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça… Je ne l'aime pas et puis arrête de le défendre comme ça, ça m'agace. »

« Mais pourquoi ! ».

Tony se redressa brusquement : « On arrête de parler de lui ! » Dit-il en la regardant directement.

Elle se tourna sur son dos et le regarda à son tour puis soupira : « Ne me regarde pas comme ça… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que…. » Dit-elle faiblement en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue, le regard soudain profond. Puis elle ferma les yeux et sourit avant de se redresser : « Je vais manger quelque chose rapidement et dormir car je suis à la fois affamée et épuisée. »

Tony resta silencieux un moment intrigué par le comportement d'Ella. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça…

Il se leva et décida de penser à autre chose : « Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

« Oui tu serais gentil, je vais en profiter pour aller me doucher rapidement. »

« Tu as envie de quelque chose de précis? »

« Une simple omelette suffira, car je suis trop fatiguée pour attendre la préparation d'autre chose. »

« Ok chef. »

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'omelette était servie accompagnée d'une salade.

« Tu es adorable. »

« Oui je sais, dis le aux femmes qui ont l'air de m'éviter ces derniers temps. »

Ella s'arrêta de manger un instant et le regarda : « Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que tu n'as pas rencontré la personne qui te convient. Et puis si les femmes sont incapables de reconnaitre ta véritable valeur tu n'as qu'à te rabattre sur les hommes et devenir gay ! » Dit-elle en lui jetant un clin d'œil délibérément provocateur.

« Très drôle ! Moi je suis en train de te parler de ma détresse sentimentale et toi tu te fous de ma gueule. J'en ai vraiment marre d'être seul ! »

« Et moi que dois-je dire ! Je ne me rappelle même plus à quoi ça ressemble d'être en couple. Les seuls hommes que je fréquente c'est Jack et toi. »

« Tu ne fréquentes pas Jack tu bosses pour lui. »

« Que ça te plaise ou non c'est mon ami… Enfin… » Dit-elle en regardant son assiette.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien oublie. » Dit-elle en recommençant à manger.

« Quoi ? Il s'est enfin déclaré ce con ! » Dit Tony sur le ton de la moquerie avant de commencer à boire le verre de vin qu'il s'était servi.

« Oui… » Dit Ella en soupirant, se rappelant encore la conversation qu'ils ont eu tous les deux.

Tony s'arrêta sur sa lancée puis but une gorgée du vin : « Que t'a-t-il dit ? ».

« Il est venu me chercher après l'interview car on devait planifier nos prochaines journées de travail et surtout pour parler du contenu des discours. On avait commencé la réunion dans son bureau et il nous avait commandé à dîner. »

« Et pourtant là tu as faim. »

« Oui… » Dit Ella en détournant les yeux : « car au final je n'ai pas pu dîner. Je ne sais pas ce qui a déclenché tout mais ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'étais en train de rire de l'une de mes blagues stupides puis je l'ai trouvé en train de me regarder intensément. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a embrassé… »

« Quoi ! »

« Oui je sais… »

« Et tu l'as repoussé ? » Dit Tony.

« Non, j'étais trop choquée pour faire quoique ce soit. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait et il m'a dit que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie faire depuis longtemps. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété lorsque j'ai eu ces problèmes avec Asher. Il voulait savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui.»

« Et… qu'as-tu répondu ? »

Ella se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément : « Que je ne l'aimais pas ainsi, que je l'ai toujours considéré comme un très bon ami mais jamais plus… »

Tony soupira légèrement : « Tu as eu raison une réponse franche ne pouvait que l'aider à passer à autre chose. Et comment il a réagi ? »

« Il s'est tu. Il m'a demandé si c'était à cause de toi. Il disait que c'était très difficile de faire le poids face à toi surtout avec notre passé commun. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne comprenais pas moi non plus. Il m'a répondu alors que j'étais amoureuse de toi et que cela se voyait. »

« C'est absurde. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que notre relation était au-delà de l'amitié mais que ce n'étaient pas des sentiments amoureux que j'éprouvais pour toi. Il m'a répondu alors que personne ne pourrait se faire une place entre nous deux. Que l'on était trop fusionnel pour laisser de la place à autre chose que nous deux. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! On est parfaitement capable d'accepter la moitié de l'autre mais ce qui est sûr c'est que les personnes qu'on compte épouser, si elles nous aiment vraiment, devront accepter cette relation. Comment font les jumeaux d'ailleurs ! J'ai toujours su que tu serais la marraine de nos enfants… » Tony se tut alors : venait-il juste de dire 'leurs' enfants à tous les deux.

Ella le regarda et comprit. Elle comprenait désormais qu'elle ne se voyait pas épouser quelqu'un d'autre que Tony, qu'elle ne se voyait pas avoir d'enfants avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elle se sentait désormais perdue mais elle saisissait pourquoi elle s'était mise en colère au lieu d'en rire quand Jack lui dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Tony. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle ne savait pas à quel moment les choses avaient changé mais elle savait que ce qui réveilla définitivement ces sentiments c'est le moment où Asher la menaça de tuer Tony, elle sut alors qu'elle était incapable d'en aimer un autre que lui, en fait il en a toujours été ainsi au final. Elle était dans la merde, perdre cette relation avec Tony la briserait or lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de cette manière risquait de détruire ce lien. 'Mais peut-être que Tony ressent la même chose…', lui dit la petite voix. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

« As-tu bien dit nos enfants ? »

« Ma langue a fourché… » Dit-il en se tournant pour vider son verre de vin dans l'évier. Il refusait catégoriquement d'y penser. Le baiser était une chose à laquelle il ne fallait rien ajouter pour qu'il reste en définitive qu'un simple accident de parcours.

« Tony, dis-moi sincèrement, quand tu t'imaginais marié avec des enfants avec qui tu te voyais ? »

« Oh avec une magnifique brune, avec de superbes mensurations et surtout qui cuisine très bien. » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle en souriant.

La petite voix se tut et Ella se reprit : « Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! »

« Et toi ? »

« _Avec toi_ !» La réponse fusa si rapidement dans son esprit qu'elle envisagea même un instant de la donner telle quelle à Tony mais la raison prit le pas sur le cœur : « Oh Magnum bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en souriant ce qui n'était pas loin de la véritable réponse. Puis elle reprit sa fourchette pour terminer son repas.

« Je te comprends moi aussi si j'étais une femme je sortirai avec ! » Dit-il en souriant.

« On en revient à tes tendances gay ! » Dit-elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Alors ça tu vas me le payer. » Dit-il en contournant le comptoir de sa cuisine américaine. Ella termina rapidement son assiette et partit en courant espérant échapper ainsi à la torture de chatouilles à laquelle elle allait avoir droit mais c'était trop tard.

« Je t'ai eue ! » Dit-il après l'avoir attrapée par le bras. Il l'attira à lui et commença à la chatouiller.

« Ah… Non… » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Elle était pliée de rire et finit par s'allonger par terre.

« Tu me facilites trop les choses là ! » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur elle et en continuant à la chatouiller : « Demande pardon et j'arrête ! »

« Non, plutôt mourir ! »

« Ah si tu y tiens je peux même te faire mourir de rire ! »

Elle réussit à résister encore quelques secondes puis craqua : « Oui… c'est bon je m'excuse… je m'excuse… »

« Je m'excuse qui ? »

« Je m'excuse monsieur… super… génial » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux fou rires.

Tony s'arrêta alors : « Pourquoi tu m'obliges toujours à me venger ! »

« Parce que j'adore ça ! » Dit-elle provocante.

« Je me demande si c'est moi le sadique ou toi ! »

« Les deux ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant puis son sourire s'évanouit et elle soupira : « Tu sais que c'est demain que j'emménage dans mon nouvel appartement. »

Tony s'arrêta à son tour de sourire : « Déjà… »

« Il fallait bien que je te quitte un jour. » Dit-elle taquine n'aimant pas trop la triste mine de Tony.

« Ne le dis pas comme ça. »

« Quoi je vais te manquer à ce point ! »

« Non mais je me demandais qui allait faire le ménage à ta place. » Dit-il en recommençant à la chatouiller : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que tu vas me manquer ! »

« C'est bon, je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû le dire comme ça… » Dit-elle en piquant un fou rire à cause des chatouilles. Puis Tony s'arrêta et la regarda de nouveau sérieux.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt… »

« Il faut bien remonter en scelle un jour et puis c'est un appartement sécurisé dans un immeuble sécurisé. Je ne risque plus de me faire piéger comme la dernière fois. »

« Oui… Je sais… mais n'oublie pas que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, si tu ne te sens pas bien, viens directement ici. Ok ! »

« Ok ! » Dit-elle en lui souriant. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, ça l'avait pas mal ébranlée cette affaire avec Asher mais elle ne pouvait pas rester auprès de Tony. Si elle voulait sauver leur relation il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le temps d'apprendre à se contrôler. Elle savait qu'elle le pourrait à petites doses mais si elle l'avait tout le temps devant elle, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Sa discussion avec Jack avait eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux définitivement quant à la nature de ses rapports avec Tony. Elle lui avait aussi permis de clarifier les choses avec Jack même si ça avait fini par une dispute, la forçant à quitter le bureau.

Il fallait qu'elle ait une autre conversation avec Jack le lendemain, elle tenait à lui et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le perdre ainsi.

« Oh n'oublie pas que la semaine prochaine je fais un diner pour nous quatre avec maman et papa et pour toute ton équipe. Ça me permettra de faire ma pendaison de crémaillère, de remercier tes équipiers pour nous avoir aidés et de faire une petite fête avant le départ de mes parents pour l'Afrique. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, demain j'en parlerai au reste de l'équipe. Tes parents partent combien de temps cette fois-ci ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, je dirai au moins trois mois. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre car ils s'inquiétaient encore pour moi.»

« Je sais, ils m'en ont parlé la dernière fois, en me demandant s'ils pouvaient vraiment te laisser. »

« Tssssss… Ils ne m'ont pas crue… » Dit Ella en se tournant et en regardant le plafond.

« Ella, même moi je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu vas bien. »

« Alors quoi, je viens m'installer chez toi à vie ou je m'enferme dans une forteresse ! Il faut bien que je reparte vivre seule non ! » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Ecoute tu ne peux pas les empêcher de s'inquiéter pour toi et moi non plus. Estime-toi heureuse qu'on te laisse t'installer de nouveau toute seule dans un appartement. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Oh c'est trop gentil ! Je ne vous laisse pas le choix de toute façon. » Dit-elle légèrement agacée, n'aimant pas le fait d'être traitée comme une enfant.

« Ça aussi on le sait… » Dit Tony en s'allongeant à son tour sur le tapis et en se tournant pour regarder le plafond. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle soit toute seule, il avait vérifié lui-même le système de sécurité de son nouvel appartement et bien qu'il lui sembla assez sûr il savait qu'aucun système n'était inviolable. Il le voyait trop souvent dans ses enquêtes. « Allez, arrête de bouder, tout est bien qui finit bien non : Asher et le sénateur sont derrière les barreaux, le F.B.I. enquête sur cette filiale russe pour la démanteler, tes parents partent faire ce qu'ils aiment le plus au monde, et nous deux nous sommes toujours en vie ! Que demande le peuple ! » Dit-il en l'attirant vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ella sourit : « Oui, on s'en sort très bien je trouve aussi. » Puis elle commença à bâiller.

« Oh toi tu es fatiguée, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. »

« Non, attends… on reste comme ça encore un moment s'il te plaît. »

« Si tu veux tu peux dormir avec moi ce soir. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Tu n'essaieras pas de profiter de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en se redressant en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras, le regard ingénu.

« Oui, tu as raison, je ne saurais sûrement pas me contrôler, dans ce cas là laisse tomber, chacun dort seul de son côté. » Dit-il en se redressant.

« Non, attends, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter avec son âme sœur... » Ella eut alors un pincement au cœur car ces deux mots-là sonnèrent d'une manière différente cette fois-ci... « J'accepte cet honneur que me fait sa grande majesté Tony DiNozzo ! »

« J'aime mieux. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et le lendemain il quitta l'appartement à contre cœur sachant très bien que le soir il ne l'y trouverait plus.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou

Alors oui je sais j'ai ENORMEMENT tardé à écrire ma suite, le boulot m'a bouffé le cerveau tellement longtemps que j'avais peur de ne jamais pouvoir écrire cette suite ! Snif!

Je vous mets donc en ligne ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Et sur ce : bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ;0)

* * *

Elle inspira profondément et approcha sa main de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit soudainement. Des yeux bleus la regardaient intensément : « Entre… » Dit Jack en souriant légèrement.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle faiblement en baissant les yeux n'arrivant pas encore à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Jack referma la porte et se tourna vers Ella : « Je suis désolé pour hier soir… » Dit-il tout en restant à distance ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« Oh, ce n'est rien… C'est vite oublié. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé mais je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai dit. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle redressa alors la tête et le regarda intensément.

« Je le pensais quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et quand je t'ai dit que tu étais amoureuse de Tony. »

Ella soupira : « Je ne veux plus en parler. Tu connais mon avis là-dessus. » Dit-elle en détournant les yeux et en s'apprêtant à s'installer sur la chaise près du bureau pour commencer à travailler : « Nous avons beaucoup de travail et on doit rattraper notre retard. »

« Oh que non ! » Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules et en l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux : « Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour enfin te dire ce que je ressens. Maintenant tu dois être honnête avec moi : aimes-tu Tony ? »

Ella soupira : «… Oui. » Elle ne voyait plus d'intérêt à lui mentir.

Jack encaissa, il avait fini par en avoir la confirmation. Il avait à la fois mal mais étrangement il se sentait soulagé : la première étape était de lui avouer ses sentiments et de la pousser à reconnaitre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Tony. Sans cela il ne pouvait pas passer à l'étape suivante.

« Je suis content que tu le dises. » Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Ella le regarda intriguée : « Mais… pourquoi ? ».

« Maintenant je peux me battre dans les règles. Ella je te préviens que je n'ai pas renoncé à toi et que je ferai tout pour qu'un jour tu m'aimes. »

« Mais tu es fou ! As-tu écouté ce que je viens de te dire : j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! » Elle se décida à ne plus prendre de gants : « C'est l'homme de ma vie : tu comprends ça ! »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. »

« Si, il l'est ! »

« Et bien dis moi alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Ressent-il la même chose pour toi ? Pourquoi depuis le temps votre relation n'a jamais évolué dans ce sens ? » La guerre avait commencé et là Jack savait très bien qu'il entamait sa première bataille.

« Je… » Les idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Ella cherchant vainement une réponse valable, quelque chose d'inébranlable qui convaincrait non seulement Jack mais elle aussi que cet amour n'était pas à sens unique, qu'elle n'était pas en train de courir après l'impossible… Mais rien, même cette petite voix qui lui avait révélé ses sentiments ne disait rien. Aucune once d'espoir n'était permise au final. Elle baissa les yeux : « Tu as raison… Il n'y a rien qui me permet ne serait-ce que d'espérer qu'on soit ensemble » Puis elle redressa la tête et le regarda tendrement avant de lever la main pour lui toucher la joue : « Mais je l'aime, et c'est ce qui fait que je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer comme tu le mérites… » Dit-elle tout doucement ne voulant pas le blesser davantage mais il fallait que les choses soient dites.

« Tu es donc décidée à continuer à l'aimer ainsi même si tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais être avec lui. »

« Oui… Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que je n'ai pas choisi de l'aimer, l'aimer est au final quelque chose de naturel chez moi. »

« Mais tu ne peux rien lui dire car tu as peur de le perdre. »

Ella baissa les yeux : « Oui. » Décidément Jack la connaissait très bien.

« Tu envisages donc de rester seule toute ta vie ? » Il savait très bien où il allait.

« … Non… Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… »

« De ce fait, l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ne te révolte pas vraiment.. »

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et pourtant tu viens de me dire que tu savais que ça ne se ferait jamais avec Tony. »

« Oui mais… Je ne pourrai pas m'engager avec quelqu'un tout en ayant Tony dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. »

« N'est-il pas possible que tu en aimes un autre en même temps que lui ? Est-il à ce point inconcevable que tu aimes deux hommes en même temps et de la même manière ? »

« Je… Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Arrêtons d'en parler, ça m'embrouille. »

« Je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, mais je dois te dire une chose : réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire. Je veux que tu me laisses une chance, mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas une passade, ils sont bien réels. Tu passes avant tout à mes yeux et depuis que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, je n'ai plus regardé une autre femme que toi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis sincère. »

« Je sais que tu l'es, mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Je suis fidèle en amour et je ne crois pas être une femme à aimer deux hommes en même temps. Et puis comment pourrais-tu être avec moi tout en sachant ce que je ressens pour Tony ! »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que le simple fait d'être avec toi suffit à mon bonheur ? Cela fait déjà longtemps que j'ai compris le rôle que jouait Tony dans ta vie et je l'ai même accepté. C'est en connaissance de cause que je me bats, c'est toi que je veux et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle soupira attendrie : « Tu es bête tu le sais ça. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça… »

« Alors donne-moi une chance. » Dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement d'elle et en lui redressant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Je ne… » Elle voyait ses yeux bleus, elle y voyait aussi l'amour qu'il lui portait, elle y voyait l'espoir. « _Qu'as-tu à perdre en lui donnant une chance… Son amitié et il souffrira… Il souffre déjà… Il mérite que tu lui donnes une chance et peut-être que tu pourras sauver ta relation avec Tony si tu tombes amoureuse de lui, tu pourras mieux te contrôler…_ » Ce débat se fit dans son esprit et elle ne savait plus quoi penser : « Laisse-moi y réfléchir et je te rendrai la réponse demain. » Dit-elle en souriant faiblement, n'ayant vraiment pas les idées claires.

Il sourit alors l'espoir était possible. Il n'était pas homme à abandonner surtout quand il s'agissait d'Ella. Ella soupira en se disant que la nuit allait être longue et que la décision à prendre allait être très difficile.

Jack se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau avant de s'installer sur sa chaise : « Et si on travaillait sur ce fameux discours ! Il faut que tu apprennes à mériter ton salaire, tu n'as rien fait ces derniers temps, je vais finir par me décider à te renvoyer si tu continues à te trouver toutes ces fausses excuses d'accusation d'espionnage entre autres pour ne pas rester avec moi ! » Dit-il taquin espérant détendre l'atmosphère et aider Ella à prendre sa décision.

« De fausses excuses ! Fais gaffe car si tu me menaces moi aussi je peux t'attaquer pour harcèlement sexuel ! » Dit-elle taquine à son tour.

« Mes avocats sont bien meilleurs que les tiens, je ne risque rien. »

« Eh bien, je suis donc foutue d'avance… » Dit-elle en faisant mine d'être vaincue : « Je suis donc obligée de te faire un excellent discours. »

« Tout à fait ! » Dit-il en lui souriant et en commençant à classer les documents nécessaires à leur argumentation.

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée et se séparèrent vers les coups de 19h. Ella rentra chez elle et appela Tony mais ils ne purent discuter longtemps car il était sur une enquête. Ella se retrouva seule face à la décision qu'elle devait prendre : donner sa chance à Jack ou pas…

Le lendemain, Ella entra dans le bureau de Jack et lui déclara qu'elle voulait bien essayer de faire évoluer leur relation mais qu'elle ne lui promettait rien, qu'elle lui donnerait sa chance mais que si ses sentiments ne changeaient pas il devrait alors se résigner à abandonner. Il accepta trop heureux d'avoir cette chance car il craignait qu'elle refuse.

Ils commencèrent alors à sortir ensemble en quelque sorte car pour Ella c'était des sorties entre amis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Tony. Elle ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de Tony et puis à quoi bon elle ne ressentait encore rien pour Jack. Elle n'y penserait que le jour où ses sentiments évolueraient. Elle lui donnait sa chance car il méritait qu'elle fasse cet effort et puis elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de passer du temps avec Tony c'était à la fois un bonheur et une souffrance, elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle faisait, à ce qu'elle disait de peur de se laisser aller, de s'oublier, de craquer et de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Un enfer ! Elle se débrouilla alors pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans des endroits publics : restaurants, cinémas… Peu importait l'essentiel c'est que cela soit le moins intime possible. Tony ne comprenait pas très bien et râlait car il aimait bien quand ils se voyaient chez elle ou chez lui et ce surtout quand il était trop fatigué pour sortir. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait envie de sortir et lui avait du mal à lui dire non. Ils en étaient ainsi à ce stade et Ella commençait de plus en plus à s'accrocher à la bouée Jack car cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à Tony, à envisager autre chose que d'être en couple avec Tony.


	18. Chapter 18

Et voici la suite ! :0)

* * *

La journée avait très bien commencé, elle n'avait pas arrêté de travailler ces derniers temps car Jack enchainait les discours, les uns après les autres dans le but de convaincre son public d'accepter son projet de santé pour tous, détruisant ainsi le règne dictatorial des assurances santé. Il avait réussi à convaincre 14 sénateurs. Les sénateurs étaient encore en majorité indécis et le reste y étaient farouchement opposés, un bien plus que les autres : le sénateur McCormick. Il lui donnait des envies de meurtre ! Ses arguments conservateurs, ignorant royalement la détresse des gens, refusant toutes les solutions proposées par Jack, solutions largement inspirées du système canadien entre autres.

Elle avait beau travailler sans relâche sur ses discours, elle ne pouvait rien contre la mauvaise foi. Personne ne pouvait rien contre la mauvaise foi et surtout face à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas écouter. Mais bon tout n'étais pas perdu, Jack avait invité ce fameux sénateur à venir le voir à son bureau demain pour discuter de différents problèmes et pour essayer de le convaincre. S'il réussissait à le faire, chose dont Ella doutait énormément, un grand nombre de sénateurs indécis pencheraient de son côté. Jack pouvait être très convaincant parfois, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Et puis le terrain était très bien préparé par les différents discours de Jack, ce qui lui a permis de rallier une bonne partie de la population et surtout 14 sénateurs, ce qui n'était pas rien. Décidément c'était une belle journée.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il faisait beau et elle était de très bonne humeur, tout était donc fait pour lui ouvrir l'appétit. Elle alla comme d'habitude au restaurant en face de son bureau, elle y allait automatiquement à midi, réglée comme une horloge. Elle aimait bien ce restaurant italien qui servait d'excellents repas. Elle s'installa ensuite à l'une des tables sur la terrasse car il faisait bien trop beau pour rester enfermée. Elle ne consulta pas le menu puisqu'elle le connaissait par cœur et se tourna cherchant du regard la serveuse mais elle s'arrêta net car elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se trouva face à un parfait inconnu :

"Mais qui…"

Elle sentit alors une piqûre et lorsqu'elle essaya de retirer sa main, il l'enveloppa de sa seconde main l'empêchant de se libérer.

"Lâchez-moi ou je crie !" Dit-elle déterminée ne voulant pas commencer à paniquer.

"Tony…"

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle entendit avant de ressentir la déflagration. La terre sembla carrément trembler sous sa chaise, elle retira sa main de celles de l'étranger et se tourna vers l'origine de l'explosion. C'était derrière le bâtiment gris sur sa gauche, une fumée noire s'en dégageait et on entendait le son des alarmes des voitures déclenchées par le souffle de l'explosion. Elle se redressa et courut vers l'immeuble, un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignant l'âme, lui écrasant le cœur. Elle arriva à l'intersection et découvrit choquée toute l'étendue des dégâts : une voiture avait explosé et était encore en flammes, parmi les voitures soufflées par l'explosion deux étaient carrément retournée à cause de la force du souffle. Les gens étaient pour la plupart en état de choc, certains étaient assis par terre se tenant un bras ou la tête sur laquelle coulait un filet de sang, d'autres gisaient sur le trottoir, inconscients ou pire morts. D'autres personnes avaient accouru et elle courut auprès de ceux qui étaient sans quelqu'un à leurs côté pour essayer de faire quelque chose, espérant les aider avec les quelques notions de secours qu'elle avait en attendant les ambulances. La première personne était une femme d'une cinquante d'années sur laquelle elle se pencha. Elle vit alors que son pouls était régulier, elle essaya de voir si elle avait une blessure grave pour au moins endiguer l'hémorragie et il semblait qu'il n'y en avait pas, pour le peu qu'elle en savait la personne devait simplement être inconsciente. Elle ne savait trop quoi faire et elle se décida à aller aider d'autres personnes tout en faisant des allers-retours pour vérifier l'état de la femme. Comme cette dernière se trouvait à côté des véhicules qui avaient été directement touchés par le souffle elle se décida d'aller aider les personnes restées dans les véhicules, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'espoir de les sauver, ils étaient bien trop proches de la bombe et de son souffle. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par remarquer que la fameuse voiture était précédée et suivie par des voitures telles celles qu'utilisaient les agences fédérales. Elle courut d'abord vers celle qui se trouvait à l'avant et essaya de voir s'il y avait des survivants. Elle se pencha sur le côté passager et prit le pouls de l'homme dont la tête était restée appuyée sur l'appui-tête, il n'y avait plus de battements, le pauvre avait dû mourir sur le coup. Elle courut de l'autre côté et fit de même pour le conducteur dont la tête reposait sur le volant, pour celui-ci non plus elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle eut néanmoins le regard attiré par la veste qu'il portait, ce n'était pas le fait de vouloir savoir de quelle agence il s'agissait qui l'avait poussait à faire cela mais le fait d'avoir vu la lettre 'N'. Elle se pencha alors un peu plus et lut 'NCIS'. Son sang se glaça et elle fonça vers la voiture qui suivait la bombe. '_Non, non, non… calme-toi tu ne vas pas partir en vrille dès que tu vois le mot 'NCIS' relié à une bombe, fusillade ou autre, il y a plein d'autres agents dans le NCIS, Tony n'est pas le seul… Tony n'est pas le seul…'_Elle se martela l'esprit avec cette phrase pour se calmer, pour ne pas laisser la pire pensée de sa vie la submerger, car elle l'engloutirait dans un gouffre sombre sans fin. L'autre véhicule avait subi plus de dommages que le précédent car la violence de l'explosion le fit se retourner. Elle s'approcha en courant puis ralentit… Elle venait de voir la main du conducteur, son bras reposant sur le bitume, et elle reconnut la montre… la montre qu'elle lui avait offerte…

"Non, non non…." Cria-t-elle.

Elle courut et se jeta par terre… C'était Tony… Elle se pencha à l'intérieur et décrocha sa ceinture avant de le tirer de toutes ses forces sur le sol. Elle se força à respirer calmement mais comment respirer quand vous êtes en train de pleurer… Elle prit son pouls :

"Pas de pouls….pas de pouls… Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça… Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de mourir !" Cria-t-elle.

Elle lui redressa la tête, commença son massage cardiaque puis lui ouvrit la bouche avant d'y insuffler de l'air. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle répéta ces gestes là : prendre son pouls, le massage cardiaque puis l'air prendre son pouls, le massage cardiaque puis l'air prendre son pouls, le massage cardiaque puis l'air… Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne s'était arrêtée que quand un des secouristes lui prit les mains en lui disant qu'ils prenaient la relève.

"Cela fait combien de temps que vous lui faites le massage cardiaque ?" Lui demanda-t-il après avoir pris le pouls de Tony.

"Je ne sais pas…" Les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage de Tony qu'elle trouvait affreusement pâle.

Il se tourna vers son collègue puis soupira : « On va tenter le défibrillateur… »

" Mais… " Le second secouriste ne put terminer sa phrase car son collègue lui fit signe vers Ella qui continuait à pleurer, en état de choc. Il soupira alors et alluma le défibrillateur. Ils essayèrent cinq fois et décidèrent d'arrêter, l'homme était déjà mort.

Le premier secouriste se tourna alors vers Ella : « Désolée madame, mais je pense que personne ne pouvait rien y faire, il était déjà mort.. »

Ella releva les yeux et le regarda puis revint vers Tony elle se rapprocha de lui et le souleva dans ses bras et le serra. Le secouriste la regarda, le cœur serré, impuissant, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi tristes, aussi désespérés. Son coéquipier lui toucha l'épaule et lui fit signe de partir car d'autres personnes avaient besoin d'eux. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une femme qui avait le bras en sang.

Ella caressait les cheveux de Tony et lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'elle le protégerait, que la mort ne pouvait pas le prendre… elle savait qu'elle mentait, qu'elle se mentait, car elle le sentait bien, il n'était plus là. Tony était mort.


	19. Chapter 19

Elle était là, toujours assise par terre, Tony dans ses bras, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, quand elle sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule, elle redressa la tête et vit Gibbs, un genou à terre, la regardant les yeux rouges mais il ne pleurait pas.

« Ella… »

« Gibbs… » Dit-elle avant de ressentir une vague de douleur l'engloutir de nouveau, elle comprenait que chaque personne qu'elle croiserait désormais lui rappellerait que Tony était mort. Et avec Gibbs cela allait être pire. « Tony est mort… J'ai tout fait mais il m'a quand même quitté… » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Tony et en recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

Gibbs serra alors les dents, il n'allait pas pleurer, pas là, pas maintenant, Ella avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide, son équipe avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide…

Mcgee se tenait encore debout à quelques centimètres de Gibbs, il avait les mains qui tremblaient, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que cela, Tony ne pouvait pas mourir…

Ziva quant à elle avait commencé à pleurer, elle avait quitté son pays après avoir assisté à la mort de tellement de personnes qu'elle aimait, elle croyait s'y être habituée… comme si on pouvait s'habituer à la mort. Grave erreur car elle n'avait pas envisagé l'impact qu'aurait sur elle la mort de Tony, personne dans l'équipe ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle se rappela alors Abby…

« Oh mon dieu Abby… » elle se tourna pour la chercher du regard et la trouva par terre les mains sur ses genoux en train de pleurer tout son soûl. Elle parcourut la courte distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui dit rien, juste la serra contre elle, pleura avec elle tout en la berçant. De toute façon il n'existait pas de mots sur terre qui pouvaient calmer cette douleur, rien au final ne le pouvait.

Ducky était déjà à côté de Gibbs et s'était accroupi à son tour. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses toutes ces morts, les gens naissent, sont sensés vieillir avant de mourir, quel gâchis…Cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas faire son travail, avoir fait l'autopsie de Kate avait été le pire moment de sa vie, ça ne sera pas le cas avec Tony car il ne le toucherait pas de cette façon.

« Ella… » Dit Gibbs en inspirant profondément et en tendant sa main pour lui prendre la sienne : « Tu dois le lâcher… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… ce n'est pas bon pour toi, viens avec nous, je t'emmène. »

Elle secoua la tête : « Je ne le peux pas… Il restera seul et je ne veux pas le laisser seul… » Dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte : « Je reste là… ». Dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Elle était en état de choc. Ducky se retourna alors vers Gibbs qui lui fit signe de tête : « Ella mon enfant, Tony… » Il inspira profondément car il lui en coutait de le dire : « Tony est mort, le corps que tu tiens entre les mains ce n'est plus lui… Rien ne le ramènera… ».

Gibbs serra cette fois-ci les poings, il ne supportait pas cette phrase 'Tony est mort'.

« Je le sais Ducky… » Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres « mais ce que tu me demandes de faire m'est impossible, je n'arriverai pas à enlever mes bras, c'est au dessus de mes forces, s'il te plait laisse moi avec lui. Laisse-moi avec lui jusqu'à ce que je me réveille de ce cauchemar. »

Ducky soupira : « Je te laisse encore quelques instants avec lui et après on t'aidera à te relever. Tu ne peux pas rester ici mon enfant. »

Ella se pencha de nouveau vers Tony et continua de pleurer dans son cou, humant son odeur, profitant de chaque seconde, priant le ciel afin qu'il mette fin à ses jours pour qu'elle puisse oublier cette souffrance. Ça lui déchirait littéralement le cœur, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner et son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle sentit ensuite une piqure dans le bras, en redressant la tête elle vit que Ducky lui avait injecté quelque chose… un tranquillisant.

Gibbs se pencha vers elle et releva ses bras pendant que Ducky soulevait Tony pour le reposer par terre. Gibbs aida Ella à se redresser, il la soutint et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec McGee, lui aussi choqué. « Mon dieu pourquoi faut-il que je revive ça » Se dit alors Gibbs se demandant s'il réussirait à sortir son équipe de cette torpeur, il n'était même pas sûr d'en sortir lui-même.

« McGee. »

Aucune réaction, il avait les yeux figés sur Tony. Il s'approcha alors de lui et lui toucha le bras : « McGee ! » Cria-t-il cette fois-ci.

« Oui boss… » Dit McGee en détachant ses yeux de Tony et en le regardant.

« Emmène Ella dans la voiture et ne la laisse pas seule. Moi je reste avec Ducky pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé et attraper le fils de pute qui a osé faire ça. »

« Oui boss ! » Il s'approcha d'Ella et prit la relève.

McGee se retourna et vit Ziva et… Abby. Abby pleurait comme une enfant. Il se rapprocha d'elles et Abby redressa la tête, elle vit alors Ella. Cette dernière, à cause du choc ou de la piqure, était restée très calme, trop calme, elle ne disait plus rien, ne pleurait plus. Abby se mordit alors les lèvres et se redressa, elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

A partir de ce moment Ella ne se rappela plus de grand-chose, elle voyait les gens lui parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur eux. L'enterrement se déroula comme dans un rêve, elle avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur de son corps et d'observer les événements avec détachement.

Gibbs allait la voir tous les jours et il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Jack passait la voir pour essayer de la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était. Mais rien n'y faisait, jusqu'à une certaine matinée où Gibbs venait de se payer son dixième café avant de s'installer à son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder le bureau de Tony, si vide, si silencieux, il ne donnait même plus ses fameuses tapes à l'arrière de la tête de ses agents, car l'idée même lui rappelait Tony, lui rappelait toutes les bêtises qu'il disait et qui le poussait à le taper pour le rappeler à l'ordre, ça lui rappelait quand il râlait juste après la tape, ça lui rappelait tout en fait… Il commençait même à se dire qu'il se faisait trop vieux pour ce métier et qu'il était temps qu'il arrête. Mais avant cela il fracasserait le crâne de son assassin.

C'est alors qu'une personne vint s'interposer entre lui et le bureau. C'était Ella, elle portait un jean et un simple t-shirt, les cheveux ramassés en une queue de cheval.

« Bonjour Gibbs. »

« Ella… » Dit Gibbs étonné, cela faisait plus de 3 semaines que Tony était mort et ce fut la plus longue phrase qu'il entendit sortir de la bouche d'Ella. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle : « Je suis content de te voir ici, tu as enfin pu sortir… »

« Oui. Je vais mieux. »Dit-elle le regard toujours aussi inexpressif. « Peux-tu me dire où en est l'enquête sur le meurtre de Tony : connaissez-vous le nom du coupable ? »

Gibbs soupira : « Oui et nous n'arrivons pas à relier l'attentat à lui. »

« Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, pourquoi le NCIS était-il sur place, qui tu soupçonnes et pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à l'arrêter. »

« Tony et les autres agents protégeaient un témoin clé. Un marine qui parmi d'autres servait en tant que mercenaire à des politiciens dans des actes crapuleux. Il allait témoigner contre le sénateur McCormick. Et comme il est mort, nous n'avons plus rien d'assez solide contre ce sénateur. En le faisant tomber, on pouvait négocier avec lui et les faire tous tomber. »

« Sénateur McCormick… » Dit Ella qui avait le visage tourné vers le bureau de Tony, le regard sombre.

« Ella… » Gibbs n'aimait pas ce regard.

« Eh bien merci Gibbs. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Je dois y aller, si tu as des informations supplémentaires tu veux bien m'appeler. Je dois aller voir Jack et reprendre le travail, ce n'est pas bon pour moi de rester enfermée. » Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et le serra dans ses bras : « Merci pour tout Gibbs et remercie toute l'équipe pour son soutien. » Dit-elle en donnant un léger baiser sur la joue de Gibbs puis le serra fort avant de repartir.

Ce fut son dernier véritable souvenir, les jours passèrent très vite et désormais elle se trouvait face au sénateur McCormick, le visant avec son arme. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche, ce goût elle avait commencé à l'avoir à la mort de Tony et elle ne l'avait plus perdu. C'était devenu un compagnon lui rappelant sans cesse la mort de Tony et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à vivre sans lui tout était devenu si fade, les couleurs avaient disparues, les sons étaient comme étouffés, la vie ne la touchait plus. Une seule chose l'empêchait encore de sombrer dans le néant, l'image de son assassin. Le sénateur McCormick était vivant et Tony non. C'était illogique, ça la rendait folle. Gibbs n'arrivait pas à le coincer et à ce rythme là il ne serait même pas jugé, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre assez longtemps à la mort de Tony pour voir son procès. L'idée d'un procès d'ailleurs ne la réconfortait pas. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, le tuer et se tuer. Elle le savait que rien ne lui rendrait Tony, rien ne lui rendrait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu sous un soleil bienveillant, chaud, doux et que du jour au lendemain elle s'était retrouvée dans les ténèbres, glacée par le froid et l'effroi, un véritable sentiment de solitude l'ayant envahie. Un sentiment qui ne la quittait plus. Elle décida alors de tuer son assassin et de mettre ensuite fin à ses jours. En le tuant cela permettrait aux enquêteurs d'avoir accès au contenu de sa maison et peut être qu'ainsi pourront-ils avoir les preuves qui le relient lui et ses complices à l'attentat. Cela pourrait conduire à la chute de toute l'organisation, ainsi leur mort à tous les deux, Tony et elle, aurait au moins servi à compenser tout le mal qui a été fait. Elle décida alors qu'elle le ferait le jour de la réunion qu'il aurait avec Jack, elle profiterait d'un moment où le sénateur se retrouverait sans ses gardes du corps, et ce moment s'était avéré être dans le bureau de Jack. Elle redressa alors son arme et visa :

« Mais vous êtes folle ! »

« Folle vous dites ! Je le suis devenue par votre faute, vous avez tué la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde et vous voulez parler de folie ! Je veux que vous avouiez vos crimes et surtout comment vous avez commandité l'assassinat des agents du NCIS ainsi que celui du témoin clé qui allait causer votre perte ! »Dit-elle après un bref coup d'œil vers la porte qu'elle avait pris soin de verrouiller discrètement au moment où ils étaient entrés tous dans le bureau.

« Ella qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche cette arme ! » Dit Jack en s'interposant entre elle et le sénateur.

« Pousse-toi Jack ! » Cria-t-elle ! « Ne le protège pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas lui que je protège mais toi ! »

« Il n'y a plus rien à protéger car Tony est mort ! Il a assassiné Tony ! » Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer elle n'avait pas dit cette phrase une seule fois depuis le jour de la mort de Tony et avoir été obligée de la dire de nouveau la bouleversait profondément. Mais elle devait se reprendre, elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et écouta cette voix au fond d'elle qui n'avait pas arrêté d'exiger la mort du sénateur McCormick.

« Comment ? Tony est mort ! » Dit-il en se tournant vers McCormick.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi parle cette folle. »

« Ne la traitez pas de folle ! » Lui cria alors Jack. « Ella pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit et pourquoi penses-tu que c'est lui le responsable ? »

« Comment ça te le dire ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel j'étais pendant ces dernières semaines, tu étais là et tu le sais qu'il est mort et comment ! » Dit-elle ne comprenant pas la réaction de Jack.

« Non, je ne le savais pas… Ella pose cette arme, tu ne vas pas bien... ».Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Tu essaies de m'embrouiller l'esprit… » Dit-elle ayant une soudaine douleur à la tête qui l'obligea à serrer les dents, les yeux mi-clos.

Jack en profita alors et tendit le bras rapidement puis lui immobilisa la main qui tenait l'arme. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de lui immobiliser les deux bras, Ella, qui n'avait pas arrêté de se débattre, réussit à lui donner un violent coup de coude dans l'abdomen lui coupant le souffle. Elle put alors lui arracher l'arme et tirer mais le sénateur McCormick bougea juste à temps pour recevoir la balle à l'épaule au lieu que cela soit en plein cœur. Les gardes du corps qui étaient restés à l'extérieur entendirent le coup de feu et forcèrent la porte violemment, entrant armes aux poings. Ils trouvèrent le sénateur McCormick allongé par terre son assistant accroupi à ses côtés en train d'essayer de stopper l'hémorragie, tandis que Jack avait réussi à immobiliser Ella en lui retenant les deux bras :

« Lâche moi Jack… ce salaud a tué Tony ! ». Cria Ella faisant exploser sa rage et son impuissance, elle avait lamentablement échoué et ce à cause de Jack, quelle ironie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » Demanda un des deux gardes du corps qui s'avérait travailler pour Jack.

« Cette folle a essayé de me tuer ! » Cria McCormick.

« Fermez-la McCormick car s'il s'avère que ce qu'elle affirme est vrai je m'assurerai moi-même que vous passerez le restant de vos jours dans la pire prison de l'état. » Dit jack en foudroyant du regard l'autre sénateur qu'il détestait cordialement.

Les deux gardes du corps s'approchèrent d'elles et l'un deux la menotta. Cette dernière ne se débattait plus et avait gardé le silence.

« Ne la brusquez pas Tom, elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Débrouillez-vous pour qu'elle voie un médecin et qu'elle ne reste surtout pas seule. » Dit-il en s'adressant à son propre garde du corps qui connaissait aussi Ella. « On est obligé de suivre la procédure, contactez maintenant la police et quand vous saurez dans quel commissariat elle va être emmenée » Jack sortit alors son portefeuille et lui remit une carte de visite : « appelez mon avocat et dites-lui de vous y rejoindre sur place, qu'il ne laisse pas la police lui parler et surtout qu'elle ne soit pas mise en cellule avec les autres prisonnières. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal et je ne sais pas comment elles pourraient se comporter avec elle. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai terminé une chose, je compte sur vous Tom, protégez-la comme si c'était moi.»

Tom acquiesça. Jack se tourna vers Ella : « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je te promets que je vais te sortir de ce merdier ! » Dit-il en lui touchant la joue, geste face auquel Ella écarta son visage :

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! » Dit-elle en colère, se sentant réellement trahie.

Jack soupira avant de se pousser pour les laisser l'emmener. Il se tourna ensuite vers son bureau, prit son portable et appela son chauffeur :

« Harry sortez la voiture je dois me rendre au bureau du NCIS ». Il devait comprendre ce qui s'était passé et l'agent Gibbs était celui qui détenait toutes les réponses, des réponses nécessaires s'il voulait sortir Ella de ce sale pétrin.


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou _

_J'ai enfin pu terminer ce chapitre, et je dois avouer que j'en ai bavé ! :'(_

_Mais bon ça en valait la peine !_

_Merci '1fan' pour ton commentaire, il m'a pas mal boosté 0). Et pour répondre à ta question : « _Mais dit tu vas faire revenir Tony c'est pas possible autrement... »

_Tu verras bien en lisant ce chapitre ! (oui je sais, ce n'est pas une réponse ça…)_

_J'attends tes prochaines reviews avec impatience! ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Et surtout : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

Gibbs était assis à son bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse, c'était ce qu'il devait le plus détester dans son métier. Lire les rapports de ses agents n'était pas non plus une sinécure surtout quand il fallait leur demander de les refaire, car cela impliquait qu'il devrait les relire. Ce qui avait le don de le mettre à cran. Et ses agents n'étaient pas assez fous pour rester dans les parages quand il faisait de la paperasse. C'est dans ce hall quasi-désertique que Jack débarqua en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Gibbs et soupira en le voyant sur place. Il n'était pas sûr de le trouver lui ou son équipe et il s'était résigné à attendre autant de temps qu'il le faudrait.

« Agent Gibbs » Dit Jack en se plantant devant son bureau.

Gibbs redressa la tête et enleva ses lunettes, il se redressa alors complètement et le salua à son tour : « Sénateur ». Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Ella, il avait du respect pour ce sénateur qui soutint Ella et Tony sans penser une seule fois à sa carrière.

« Je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez. » Dit Jack ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

« A quel sujet ? » Dit Gibbs surpris par la question.

« Au sujet de la mort de Tony ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer, je n'en savais rien, et Ella m'a appris cela de but en blanc… »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Gibbs posa ses lunettes sur la table. « Tony n'est pas mort. »

Jack resta muet quelques instants… Avait-il mal compris, Ella connaissait-elle un autre Tony dont elle était proche au point de vouloir assassiner un sénateur… Impossible ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Attendez une seconde, comment ça il n'est pas mort ! Ella a failli assassiner un sénateur pour venger la mort de Tony et vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'est pas mort ! ».

« Ella a fait quoi ! » Dit alors Gibbs incrédule. « Attendez… » Gibbs prit son portable et appuya sur le numéro abrégé qui renvoyait au numéro de Tony. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, et ce matin il était tellement occupé par la paperasse qu'il ne vérifia pas l'heure. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 10 h du matin, là il était vraiment en retard. En temps normal il se serait simplement mis en colère mais avec ce que venait de lui dire le sénateur, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il en était à sa 3e sonnerie quand Tony franchit la porte de l'ascenseur :

« C'est bon boss je suis là !» Dit-il en courant vers son bureau, c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Jack, un Jack en état de choc :

« Mais alors… Je n'y comprends plus rien. »Réussit à articuler Jack.

« C'est ce que je vous disais, il est très loin d'être mort. » Gibbs foudroya ensuite du regard son agent : « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives. » Plus en colère pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite que pour le retard.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais boss, j'étais en route et j'ai crevé un pneu et… »

« Garde tes excuses, nous avons plus urgent à régler. Ella a des problèmes »

Tony se tut et prit enfin la peine de faire attention à Jack : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

Jack soupira : « Ce matin Ella a tiré sur le sénateur McCormick… »

« Comment ça 'tiré', jamais elle ne ferait ça sauf si c'est pour se défendre. C'est parce qu'il l'a agressée ce salaud c'est ça ! » Dit Tony commençant sérieusement à s'énerver.

« Non c'est plutôt elle… Et elle l'a fait car elle voulait venger votre mort.»

« Venger quoi ? C'est une blague ! » Dit Tony en se tournant vers Gibbs.

« Non, malheureusement, j'ai dû m'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de le tuer et malgré ça elle a trouvé le moyen de le toucher à l'épaule.»

« Il faut que j'aille la voir… » Dit Tony en état de choc ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait, se disant que Jack devait faire erreur, qu'il avait dû mal comprendre.

« Vous avez raison, je pense que si elle voit que vous êtes encore en vie, ça nous permettra de comprendre ce qui lui a fait croire que vous étiez mort et que le sénateur McCormick en était responsable. »

« Je viens avec vous. » Dit Gibbs en prenant sa plaque et son arme.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et durent batailler pour y entrer car les journalistes avaient eu vent de l'affaire. Le nom d'Ella Sharpman les avait attirés comme des mouches, l'information avait déjà été diffusée et ils étaient venus au commissariat pour y glaner d'autres juteuses informations. Ils réussirent à entrer dans les locaux tant bien que mal et ils y retrouvèrent l'avocat de Jack :

« Alors dites moi ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Jack se disant que ces journalistes allaient lui payer toutes les calomnies envers Ella.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé, l'inspecteur Puckerman avait déjà commencé à l'interroger mais comme elle ne réagissait pas, il n'a pas pu tirer d'éléments à charge néanmoins ça a l'air très mal parti, les témoins sont nombreux à l'avoir vu le menacer avec l'arme et tirer, et vous en faites partie.»

« Ça je le sais très bien. » Dit Jack en serrant les dents.

« J'ai bien essayé de discuter avec elle mais elle ne veut rien dire, elle se contente de regarder dans le vide. Du coup je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui a bien pu la pousser à faire cela. » Continua l'avocat.

« Je veux la voir. » Dit alors Tony.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Si Mlle Sharpman s'est attaquée au sénateur c'est parce qu'elle le croyait responsable de la mort d'un homme auquel elle tenait énormément. Et cet homme c'est lui. » Lui répondit Jack.

« Mais attendez s'il est vivant, qui lui a fait croire qu'il avait été assassiné ? ».

« C'est ce que nous voudrions comprendre c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'elle le voit. »

« Où est-elle ! » Dit alors Tony en foudroyant du regard l'avocat, il en avait assez de ces discussions stériles et surtout absurdes, il avait un besoin viscéral de la voir tout de suite, quelque chose clochait.

« Attendez un instant je vais aller en discuter avec l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête. »

L'avocat se dirigea vers un homme appuyé sur son bureau et qui les regardait depuis quelques minutes, en fait depuis leur arrivée. Ils virent celui-ci acquiescer et l'avocat leur fit signe de le suivre. Il fit les présentations rapidement avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fut le premier à entrer dans la salle et vit Ella en face du miroir sans teint qu'elle tapotait négligemment, comme si elle en testait la résistance.

« Mlle Sharpman, vous avez de la visite. »

Elle tourna les yeux et regarda dans le miroir s'adressant au reflet de l'avocat : « Je n'en veux pas, la seule personne que je voudrai voir est morte, alors dites à cette personne de s'en aller. »

L'avocat s'écarta alors laissant passer Jack et Tony. Gibbs était passé avec l'inspecteur en charge dans l'autre pièce pour observer ce qui se passait à travers le miroir sans teint. Ella ne broncha pas.

« Je ne veux voir personne Jack, cela t'inclut.» Dit-elle en détournant le regard et en regardant son propre reflet.

« Ella ! » Dit Tony en s'approchant d'elle, elle réagissait comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et s'écarta.

« Ella c'est moi Tony ! » Dit-il choqué, elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

«Tony qui ? Je ne vous connais pas monsieur. » Dit-elle continuant à s'éloigner de lui.

« Ton Tony » Dit-il tout doucement.

« Est-ce une blague de mauvais goût Jack ! » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Jack. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais je ne suis pas folle ! L'agent Tony DiNozzo a été… » elle se mordit les lèvres à cause de la violente douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur, son corps refusait viscéralement de prononcer cette phrase « a été tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et si vous voulez plus de détails à ce sujet contactez l'agent Gibbs du NCIS. Cet homme ne ressemble ni de près ni de loin à mon Tony. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez tous les trois mais ça ne marchera pas. Maintenant sortez ! » Cria-t-elle les yeux rouges.

« Mais merde Ella, tu le vois bien que je suis vivant ». Dit Tony désespéré, la suppliant de le croire.

« Ella c'est vraiment Tony, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu ne reconnais pas Tony… » Ajouta Jack.

Gibbs décida alors d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Tony et cela ne servait à rien d'insister là-dessus, il fallait maintenant comprendre pourquoi elle ne le reconnaissait pas, et pour ça il fallait que quelqu'un la suive dans ses divagations. Quand elle le vit, son regard s'adoucit.

« Gibbs, tu est là… » Dit-elle, commençant à pleurer, elle n'y pouvait rien, il lui rappelait avec une telle violence Tony que ça lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et elle ne recula pas, au contraire elle s'avança et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Ella… »

« Vous n'arriviez pas à l'arrêter et moi je n'arrivai pas à vivre sans lui… » Dit-elle continuant à pleurer. « Tony était mort, moi je mourrais à petit feu et lui vivait, rayonnait au mépris de toutes les vies qu'il a prises. »

« Je comprends, mais tu aurais dû nous faire confiance, on pouvait le coincer. » dit-il en lui redressant la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Cela fait déjà un mois qu'il est mort Gibbs, et vous n'avez pas avancé d'un iota, pas un seul indice. J'aurai pu l'avoir si Jack ne m'avait pas arrêté. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait Jack, toi parmi tous tu savais l'importance qu'avait Tony pour moi.» Dit-elle en regardant Jack dans les yeux.

« C'était pour te protéger ma chérie ». L'air abattu : «Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas » Dit-il l'air suppliant, il ne supportait plus d'être rejeté ainsi. Il était aussi désespéré car il ne savait pas comment sortir Ella de là, dans le pire des cas elle allait en prison dans le meilleur elle risquait de se retrouver en institut psychiatrique. Les deux options le rendaient malade.

Tony, qui était encore sonné par le fait qu'Ella ne le reconnaissait pas, se tourna vers Jack, n'aimant pas la manière et la facilité avec lesquelles il l'avait appelée 'ma chérie'.

Ella regarda l'expression sincère de Jack, elle le savait que c'était pour la protéger, qu'il avait fait au mieux, elle n'aurait pas dû s'attaquer au sénateur dans son bureau, elle aurait dû le prévoir, il l'aimait après tout et elle aurait fait de même. Il s'était mis en danger pour la sauver elle. Et une immense vague de culpabilité la submergea, elle s'en voulait si violemment, se sentant responsable au plus haut point de tout le mal qui s'était déroulé ces derniers temps.

« C'est de ma faute je n'aurai pas dû le faire en ta présence, j'aurai dû le prévoir. Pardonne-moi je n'aurai pas dû te mêler à cette histoire. » Dit-elle en regardant par terre : « J'ai tout gâché, j'ai été incapable de protéger Tony, j'ai été incapable de le réanimer » dit-elle commençant à sangloter car les souvenirs lui revenaient avec une telle violence « j'ai été incapable de le venger et je trouve le moyen de menacer tout le travail que tu as mené depuis des années. Alors que toi tu ne penses qu'à me protéger et me défendre. Je suis désolée… Je ne te mérite pas… » Dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer, elle ne méritait pas de vivre, elle n'en avait pas la force, et les idées noires qui la poussaient à mettre fin à ses jours s'accentuèrent enveloppant complètement son cerveau.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras : « Je suis vraiment désolée… » Dit-elle en continuant à pleurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger, on va t'aider, tu n'es pas seule. » Dit-il en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras.

Gibbs se tourna vers Tony et le vit les regarder les dents et les poings serrés, les yeux exprimant un mélange de rage et de désespoir, il fallait qu'il le sorte d'ici et vite. Il s'approcha de lui et le tira par le bras vers la porte : « Tu dois sortir d'ici. » Dit Gibbs. Mais Tony ne broncha pas et Gibbs le foudroya du regard, Tony lui obéit alors ne supportant plus ce qu'il voyait.

Gibbs emmena Tony dans un coin un peu plus tranquille.

« Je ne comprends pas Gibbs, elle ne m'a pas reconnu, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Pour elle je suis mort et ça a l'air d'être la seule réalité qu'elle connaît… » Tony croyait devenir fou, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar c'est soit Ella avait perdu l'esprit soit c'est lui et l'idée qu'elle soit devenue folle le mettait hors de lui. L'avocat sortit laissant Ella et Jack seuls dans la pièce.

« Le sénateur est en train de calmer Miss Sharpman et elle a l'air de s'être calmée. »

« Putain.. » Lâcha Tony, c'était à lui d'être là-bas, à lui de l'apaiser.

« Calme-toi Tony, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » Dit Gibbs tentant vainement, il en était conscient, de calmer Tony.

« Me calmer ! Tu te fous de moi Gibbs ! C'est moi qui devrais être avec elle ! Elle risque la prison parce qu'elle voulait venger ma mort ! Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique, je suis vivant et pourtant je suis aussi impuissant que si j'étais mort, car c'est ce que je suis : mort à ses yeux, à ses yeux je n'existe plus, je ne suis que des souvenirs auxquels elle se rattache et je me sens si inutile… » Cria Tony.

Gibbs s'approcha alors de lui, il comprenait ce que ressentait son agent, mais toute cette énergie il devait la focaliser pour aider Ella : « Je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi mais il faut que tu contrôles tes sentiments sinon tu ne pourras pas l'aider. Il faut d'abord qu'on comprenne pourquoi elle a commencé à penser cela. Quand est ce que tu las vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Tony se força à calmer sa respiration et réfléchit : « Je l'ai vue hier, on a diné ensemble. »

« Comment était-elle ? »

« Elle était de très bonne humeur. »

« Donc rien d'anormal. »

« Non rien ». Dit-il essayant de se remémorer la soirée. Ella s'était comportée comme d'habitude même si ces derniers temps il trouvait qu'elle était devenue un peu distante mais il imputa ça au fait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail se disant que tout irait mieux une fois qu'elle en aurait moins.

Jack sortit de la salle qu'il referma.

« Elle s'est un peu calmée. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter tout depuis le début, comment vous avez été assassiné et dans quelles conditions. Il semblerait que vous protégiez un témoin qui allait témoigner contre le sénateur McCormick et qu'il aurait fait exploser la voiture le transportant, tuant du même coup tous les agents qui étaient assignés à sa protection. Vous en faisiez partie et elle se trouvait sur place. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de vous réanimer mais comme il était déjà trop tard, elle n'avait rien pu faire.»

Tony baissa les yeux et se concentra, elle avait imaginé tout cela et il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible.

« Je pense que la meilleure défense dans son cas résiderait dans le fait de plaider la folie ou la démence, le psychiatre saura déterminer sa pathologie. » Dit alors l'avocat d'Ella.

« Je vous interdis de dire qu'elle est folle. » Cria Tony, ne voulant à aucun moment accepter cette explication.

« Ah parce que vous trouvez qu'elle se comporte normalement là ! » Lui répondit l'avocat en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Gibbs se tourna vers Jack : « Vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait tiré sur le sénateur dans votre bureau, vous a-t-elle semblée tourmentée ou avez-vous remarqué que son comportement avait changé avant la rencontre? »

« Non, elle était normale ce matin, elle râlait certes car elle me disait que je n'aurai pas dû inviter McCormick, elle ne le supportait pas mais dans ce cas cela n'arrangeait pas ses plans, si elle avait planifié de le tuer elle ne m'aurait jamais dit ça. Ce n'est que quand il est arrivé, maintenant que j'y pense, que je l'ai vu se renfermer et devenir très froide avec lui mais j'avais imputé cela au fait qu'elle ne le supportait pas à cause de ses positions politiques. »

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris son comportement n'a changé au final que quand elle vit le sénateur, comme si c'était un élément déclencheur. »

« Où veux-tu en venir Gibbs ? »

« Si c'est une crise de démence comme le suppose à juste titre son avocat, il doit y avoir un élément déclencheur, or souvent dans ces cas là l'élément est toujours très violent ou renvoyant à un violent traumatisme. Mais, sur la base de ce que je viens d'entendre, il s'avère que rien de tel ne s'est passé puisque d'une part le sénateur ne l'a pas agressée ce jour là et elle l'avait déjà vu précédemment, donc s'il lui rappelait un précédent traumatisme, elle aurait eu cette violente réaction bien avant. En un instant le comportement d'Ella s'est modifié sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué. Elle est passée d'un monde où Tony était vivant à un monde où cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était décédé, un mois durant lequel nous faisions une enquête qui était infructueuse. Elle a imaginé cela en un très court instant.»

« Cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il faut qu'elle voit un psychiatre qui doit l'examiner. »

« Oui. »Répondit Gibbs continuant à réfléchir essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête d'Ella.

Il y eut alors du mouvement dans l'open space où se trouvaient les bureaux des policiers du commissariat. Le commissaire était sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'inspecteur responsable de l'enquête sur Ella. Ils avaient discuté rapidement et le commissaire passa son téléphone portable à l'inspecteur Puckerman. Il rendit le téléphone au commissaire qui raccrocha quelques instants plus tard. Il donna ce qui ressemblait à des consignes à son inspecteur et appela deux officiers. Puckerman se dirigea alors vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Ella en ayant pris soin de prendre des menottes. L'avocat d'Ella se dirigea vers la salle et y arriva au moment où l'inspecteur en ressortait avant de verrouiller la porte, les deux policiers en uniforme s'approchèrent l'un restant en faction à côté de la porte et l'autre entrant dans la salle adjacente, de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint.

Ils discutèrent un instant et ils virent l'avocat acquiescer à son tour avant de revenir vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Eh bien Mlle Sharpman vient de passer du statut d'accusée de tentative d'assassinat à celui de témoin clé à protéger à tout prix. »

« Témoin ? Et à protéger de qui ? » Demanda Tony, les choses devenant de plus en plus confuses.

« En fait principalement d'elle-même d'après ce que j'ai compris et de quelqu'un d'autre sans autre précision car l'inspecteur lui-même n'a été informé que du stricte minimum. »

« Comment ça d'elle-même ? »

« On a ordonné à l'inspecteur de la menotter et d'éloigner d'elle tout objet qui pourrait lui permettre de se faire du mal. On lui a aussi ordonné de ne laisser personne s'approcher d'elle en attendant les agents du F.B.I. qui sont officiellement chargés désormais de s'occuper de l'enquête. »

« Le F.B.I. ? » Dit alors Gibbs avant de s'éloigner pour appeler.

Tony le suivit du regard sachant très bien quelle personne il appelait. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'a dit Fornell ? »

« Il dit que le bureau est sens dessus dessous car une équipe spéciale du F.B.I. est censée débarquée et que le bureau est en état d'alerte. Il ne sait pas si ça a un rapport avec Ella mais il va se renseigner.»

* * *

Une heure plus tard alors que Tony était au bord de la crise nerfs, une équipe du F.B.I., reconnaissable entre toutes grâce aux costumes cravates qu'ils portaient.

Un des hommes qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine se dirigea vers le bureau du commissaire et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Tony suivait du regard leurs déplacements. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'inspecteur qui les briefa sur les éléments qu'il avait en main. Ils le virent faire signe en leur direction et l'agent du F.B.I. regarda Tony. Il convoqua un de ses hommes et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Tony.

« Vous êtes un proche de Mlle Sharpman ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous, vous devez êtes le sénateur Jack Parker. Vous étiez présent lors de l'agression c'est cela ? »

« Oui. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Je me présente je suis l'agent Levinson et voici notre expert psychiatre et profiler Sam Calavicci. Je suis à la tête d'une équipe qui enquête sur un tueur à gages un peu spécial. Et Mlle Sharpman est le seul témoin encore vivant l'ayant rencontré. »

« Je ne comprend pas comment savez-vous qu'elle l'a rencontré ? »

« Car elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal : tenter d'assassiner un sénateur. »

Tony se tut, l'espoir commençait à revenir : « Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui était à cause de ce tueur ? Mais comment cela ? »

« Cet homme utilise des techniques bien spécifiques pour abattre ses victimes, des techniques qui lui permettent de commettre ses crimes sans même être présent sur place. Du coup il ne laisse aucune trace. »

« Comment cela et quel est le rapport avec Ella ? »

« Mlle Ella Sharpman est en quelque sorte le modèle d'arme qu'il utilise pour tuer ses victimes. »

« Ce que vous dites est absurde car jamais Ella n'obéirait à un tueur peu importe les menaces qu'il peut lui faire. »

« Il n'en a pas besoin. Mlle Sharpman n'est pas la première personne qu'il utilise ainsi, à notre connaissance, il a déjà utilisé ainsi une quinzaine de personnes, hommes et femmes confondus. Des personnes insoupçonnables qui du jour au lendemain se sont retrouvés en train de péter les plombs et d'assassiner un proche collaborateur ou un membre de leur propre famille. »

« Mais comment s'y prend-il pour obliger ces gens là à faire ce qu'il veut ? Un chantage ? » Demanda l'avocat d'Ella, commençant à envisager les différentes approches pour défendre sa cliente.

« Non. Le seul témoin que nous avons réussi à arrêter vivant n'a parlé à aucun moment de chantage. Nous avons donc supposé que cela devait être un lavage de cerveau, un conditionnement dû à des techniques d'hypnose entre autres.»

« Impossible, pour le peu que j'en sais sur l'hypnose, je sais qu'on ne peut en aucun cas obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas en étant dans son état normal. » Dit alors l'avocat d'Ella, ayant assez l'habitude des procédés utilisés pour justifier un crime, et l'hypnose n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

« Vous avez raison, mais c'était la seule explication qui nous restait. Un lavage de cerveau demande beaucoup de temps or toutes ces personnes n'ont pas été kidnappées puis relâchées programmées, elles ont eu un emploi du temps classique auxquels elles n'ont jamais dérogé. Cela voulait dire qu'une chose c'est que cette personne réussissait à les aborder et à les reprogrammer en quelque sorte en très peu de temps. Nous avons d'ailleurs trouvé dans leur sang des traces d'un produit inconnu qui semblait agir comme une drogue. Nos experts ont donc supposé que ce produit accélérait et renforçait le conditionnement. Cette donnée a été confirmée par le fait qu'il y avait à chaque fois une piqure sur le corps de ces tueurs préprogrammés. »

« Attendez un instant : vous avez dit que Mlle Sharpman était le dernier témoin encore vivant or vous venez de parler d'un autre témoin ? » Dit alors Gibbs.

« Et vous êtes ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers Gibbs.

« Agent Gibbs du N.C.I.S., je suis le chef de l'équipe à laquelle appartient l'agent DiNozzo. » Dit-il en indiquant Tony.

L'agent Levinson se tourna vers Tony : « Vous faites partie du N.C.I.S. ? » Lorsqu'il vit Tony acquiescer : « Bien ça pourrait faciliter les choses. » Il se tourna vers l'expert psychiatre et lui fit signe de répondre à sa question : « Toutes les personnes conditionnés par notre criminel faisaient à chaque fois deux choses, elles tuaient leur cible puis se suicidaient. Ils obéissaient ainsi au conditionnement ce qui permettait à ce tueur d'effacer toute trace. Les premières victimes ont été considérées comme ayant eu une crise de démence, les enquêteurs n'allaient pas au-delà, personne n'aurait envisagé un tel scénario. Surtout que ces personnes n'avaient pas l'air d'être sous hypnose ou conditionnées, elles réagissaient de manière complètement indépendante qui ne laisse soupçonner aucun conditionnement. On n'a commencé à l'envisager que quand on a pu en interroger une. C'était la femme d'un procureur, elle l'avait assassiné dans son bureau, elle aurait dû se suicider à ce moment là mais la rage qui l'avait poussé à le faire l'a aussi poussée à vider son arme sur son mari. Quelques policiers étaient sur place et ont pu l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne mette fin à ses jours. Une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à l'interroger au commissariat, ils comprirent qu'elle l'avait fait car elle accusait son mari d'avoir agressé sexuellement leur fils de 4 ans et de l'avoir assassiné. Après une courte enquête ils trouvèrent l'enfant qui était gardé par sa nounou au domicile familial, quand on le lui ramena elle réagit de manière assez étrange… »

« Elle ne le reconnut pas » Dit alors Gibbs faisant immédiatement le lien avec Ella.

« Exacte. Comme ce fut le cas pour Mlle Sharpman. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Tony.

« Oui … » Dit Tony en se rappelant la scène.

« Comme le F.B.I. était concerné par cette affaire, on m'a fait interrogé cette femme pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête et rien. Rien dans son passé, rien dans les jours qui ont précédé le meurtre. Et malheureusement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'approfondir mon analyse car elle mit fin à ses jours en réussissant à voler une arme et à se tirer une balle dans la tête. J'étais sur place et la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait agi était déconcertante. Ce cas resta un mystère jusqu'au jour où un autre crime a été commis dans les mêmes circonstances. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes et j'en ai parlé à mes supérieurs. Nous sommes remonté dans le temps revenant sur toutes les affaires qui ressemblaient à ce cas là. Nous avons alors découvert les différents points communs : des gens parfaitement normaux avec aucun antécédent psychiatrique, le produit dans le sang, la trace de piqure, le meurtre suivi immédiatement par un suicide. Nous avons compris que c'était l'œuvre d'une personne ou d'un groupe de personnes, même si l'idée que ça soit le travail d'une seule personne ne soit pas si absurde car il pouvait le faire tout seul. L'hypnose alliée à ce produit pouvait produire cet effet, et pour hypnotiser pas besoin de s'y prendre à plusieurs. Il semble que cette personne enquête sur ses victimes, cherchant leur point faible et l'utilisant au moment du conditionnement, elle leur implante des souvenirs douloureux et y intègre l'idée de meurtre et de suicide. »

« Et vous pensez que Mlle Sharpman est victime de cette personne. » Dit alors l'avocat en s'adressant au chef de l'équipe du F.B.I..

« Oui c'est ce que nous pensons même si nous préférons nous en assurer en analysant le sang qu'un de mes agents est en train de prélever en ce moment. Néanmoins, d'ici là nous préférons nous occuper de son cas tout de suite et ne pas perdre de temps. M Calavicci va maintenant lui parler. Mlle Sharpman est notre seule chance d'avoir les indices nécessaires pour identifier le tueur. Maintenant, je dois vous dire que nous avançons à tâtons dans cette histoire, c'est la première fois, depuis que nous soupçonnons l'existence de ce tueur, que nous avons un témoin aussi direct vivant, il va falloir qu'on soit vigilant à mon avis dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion elle mettra fin à ses jours, il va falloir la surveiller 24h sur 24. L'effet du produit ne doit pas être très long, le temps que le corps l'élimine. Ne connaissant pas la durée de ses effets, nous supposons donc qu'elle est maximale à savoir trois jours. Le tueur a dû lui injecter le produit le plus tard possible pour en garantir l'effet, à savoir la veille, ce qui fait que normalement le produit cessera d'être efficace demain au plus tard. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que le conditionnement risque de disparaître car annuler les commandements d'une hypnose s'avère très difficile si l'on ne connait pas le mot ou le geste qui ont enclenché le conditionnement. Il serait donc préférable que vous restiez avec elle. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Tony : « Vous êtes la personne dont elle a tenté de venger l'assassinat d'après ce que m'a dit le détective Puckerman, vous allez donc être avec elle 24h sur 24. Pas besoin de vous dire que la seule manière qu'elle accepte votre présence c'est que vous arrêtiez de lui dire qui vous êtes. »

« C'est trop tard je me suis déjà présenté à elle en tant que Tony, elle refusera que j'approche de nouveau d'elle. »

« Ce n'est pas grave nous trouverons bien une explication, de toute façon l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ne lui permet pas d'avoir les idées claires. Mais il est essentiel que vous soyez à côté d'elle pour qu'on sache s'il est possible que les effets du conditionnement s'annulent d'eux-mêmes ou pas, car le moment où elle vous reconnaitra nous prouvera qu'elle est sortie de cette torpeur. Il faut savoir que le produit qu'il injecte cause l'effet d'une dépression grave englobant tous les symptômes : tendance à se sentir malheureux et démoralisé un sentiment de dévalorisation et de culpabilité excessive des pensées morbides ou des idées suicidaires une attitude agressive inhabituelle ou une grande irritabilité une sensibilité émotionnelle excessive (un rien provoque des larmes). C'est ce qui explique les suicides automatiques qui s'en suivent. Néanmoins ce qui est fascinant avec ce produit c'est qu'il arrive à créer l'équilibre entre un état dépressif et un état combatif nécessaire pour prendre les bonnes décisions au moment de commettre les meurtres. La personne détient toutes ses capacités cognitives c'est ainsi qu'elle s'adapte aux imprévus. Nous pensons que si nous laissons au corps le temps d'éliminer ce produit l'effet dépressif du produit disparaitra, l'envie de suicide pourra dès lors s'atténuer voire même disparaître. Il faudra après trouver le moyen d'annuler la commande hypnotique mais pour cela il faudra attraper ce tueur.»

Tony acquiesça, le fait déjà qu'il sache qu'Ella n'était pas responsable le rassurait même s'il n'avait qu'une envie attraper le salaud qui lui faisait vivre un tel cauchemar. L'espoir était en train de renaître et s'il n'y avait qu'une infime possibilité qu'elle le reconnaisse de nouveau il ferait tout ce que lui dirait cet agent du F.B.I. même si pour ça il devait faire semblant de ne pas la connaître.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou _

_Voici la suite, maintenant que j'ai enfin pu expliquer ce qui était arrivé au final et pourquoi Tony semblait mort, je peux avancer plus facilement dans mon histoire._

_Encore merci '1fan' pour tes commentaires, ça me permet de voir l'impact que peut avoir le chapitre, et surtout merci pour tes adorables compliments ça me fout une telle pêche et surtout ça m'aide pour mon inspiration, ça me permet de voir que le chapitre est construit logiquement._

_Pour les commentaires d'autres personnes, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi snif ! mais je crois que c'est surtout ma faute car j'ai trouvé le moyen de publier les chapitres en plein été et je parie que tous sont en train de se faire dorer sur la plage ! ;0) J'espère qu'ils se rattraperont après leur retour de vacances ! :0D_

_Continue à m'envoyer tes reviews car j'ai vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à les lire !^^_

_Et sur ce : Bizzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

« Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir quels rapports vous lient à elle avant de commencer à lui parler. » Dit l'expert à Tony alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Je suis son meilleur ami, on se connait depuis l'enfance. Nous avons des liens très fusionnels. »

« Très bien, vous allez rester debout derrière moi et vous ne ferez aucun commentaire. Je veux observer ses réactions, vous devez réellement vous comportez comme si vous ne la connaissiez pas. N'oubliez pas que désormais vous êtes un agent du F.B.I. assigné à sa protection. »

Tony acquiesça et le psychiatre ouvrit la porte pour entrer.

Ella avait les mains menottées posées sur la table, sa tête était posée sur ses bras. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle releva la tête puis se redressa.

« Bonjour Mlle Sharpman, je m'appelle Sam Calavicci, et je suis l'expert psychiatre du F.B.I. et voici l'agent du F.B.I. Tony Calvin. »

Tony fut surpris que l'expert ait gardé son prénom mais n'en montra rien, il salua juste d'un signe de tête Ella, se retenant d'aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je connais l'agent Calvin, il a osé se présenter à moi tout à l'heure comme étant l'agent du N.C.I.S. Tony DiNozzo. » Dit-elle le regard froid.

L'expert se déplaça alors et s'installa devant elle : « Je sais et j'en suis désolé, il ne faut pas en vouloir à l'agent Calvin il ne faisait que suivre mes indications, il fallait qu'on démontre que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire une crise de schizophrénie avec ce que cela implique comme délire paranoïde. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a bien fait penser que j'étais folle ! L'assassinat de l'agent DiNozzo est bien ce qu'il y a de plus réel. »

« Bien sûr, nous avons réussi à accéder au dossier de l'attentat et nous avons tous les éléments nécessaires pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas folle. Nous avons dû malgré tout avoir recours à ce test pour prouver au sénateur McCormick et ses avocats que vous ne l'étiez définitivement pas car vous n'avez pas été piégée par la suggestion quand on a essayé de vous faire croire que l'agent Calvin était l'agent DiNozzo. Vous n'avez pas de problème de confusion entre la réalité et la fiction. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Ella le regarda sceptique et se tourna vers Tony qui lui sourit légèrement.

« Donc, maintenant que vous savez que je ne suis pas folle vous allez enquêter sur le sénateur McCormick ? »

« Nous enquêtons depuis un certain moment sur ce sénateur mais grâce à vous nous pouvons envisager une autre piste en abordant l'affaire de l'attentat à la bombe. Nous avons donc besoin de votre aide. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Tous les éléments sont chez l'agent Gibbs. » Dit Ella se renfermant sur elle-même de nouveau.

« Au contraire Mlle Sharpman, vous êtes un élément essentiel, d'une part parce que vous avez menacé directement ce sénateur et je doute qu'il soit du genre à laisser passer une telle chose. Je connais ce genre de personnalité et il voudra vous tuer tôt ou tard, vous l'avez défié et humilié, il faut donc qu'on vous protège, d'ailleurs nous avons assigné l'agent Calvin à votre protection rapprochée. Il sera aidé par d'autres agents bien sûr. » Le psychiatre s'était avéré doué pour coller à la réalité telle qu'elle était vécue par Ella, car certes elle allait être protégée mais c'était du tueur qu'on la protégeait. Ils ne perdaient néanmoins pas de vue le fait qu'il fallait enquêter sur le sénateur car il fallait découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher pour mériter qu'on paie l'un des meilleurs tueurs à gages pour l'assassiner.

« Vous pensez que le sénateur serait assez fou pour commettre une telle erreur ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela qu'on doit à tout prix vous garder en vie, c'est ce qui causera sa perte. » Dit alors le psychiatre pesant chacun de ses mots, il fallait qu'il essaie de lui faire oublier les idées suicidaires le temps que le produit arrête de faire son effet et rien de tel que d'encourager sa détermination à détruire le sénateur. « Nous avons aussi besoin de vous en tant que témoin. »

« Témoin de quoi ? »

« Témoin de l'attentat à la bombe. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez. »

Ella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna les yeux regardant par la fenêtre, elle détestait avoir à raconter ce qu'elle considérait comme étant le pire jour de toute sa vie.

Le psychiatre tendit la main et lui prit la sienne : « Je sais que ça ne doit pas être très facile mais je dois vous demander votre version de l'histoire. » Dit-il en lui souriant pour l'encourager.

Ella soupira : « J'étais assise à la terrasse d'un restaurant italien qui se trouve à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je travaille quand j'ai entendu l'explosion. J'ai couru sur place et j'ai essayé d'aider les personnes blessées, je me suis alors rendue compte que le N.C.I.S. était impliqué car l'une des personnes était un de ses agents. J'ai couru alors vers le véhicule qui se trouvait derrière la voiture ciblée par la bombe et c'est là où j'ai découvert le corps » elle s'interrompit un instant pour inspirer profondément et se calmer : « de Tony. J'ai essayé de le réanimer à plusieurs reprises sans succès et ce fut le cas pour les secouristes. Son équipe du N.C.I.S. est arrivée plus tard et m'a emmenée. C'est tout ce que je sais. » Dit-elle en regardant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Tony la regarda, il la connaissait par cœur et ne supportait pas de la voir autant souffrir. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait car il aurait été dans le même état s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, lui aussi il aurait assassiné McCormick s'il le croyait à l'origine de son assassinat. Ce tueur savait ce qu'il faisait, il devait connaitre les points faibles de ces personnes avant de les transformer en bombe à retardement.

« Merci Mlle Sharpman mais j'ai besoin d'autres détails. Avez-vous remarqué quelqu'un d'étrange sur place ? Les poseurs de bombe restent souvent dans les parages pour admirer leur œuvre. »

Elle se tourna vers lui : « Non, désolée, il y avait une telle pagaille… »

« Et sinon, avant l'attentat quand vous étiez assise à votre table, avez-vous vu quelqu'un de suspect ou ayant fait quelque chose d'étrange qui a attiré votre attention ? »

« Non… Je n'… » Elle se tut un instant et se rappela cet homme étrange qui s'était assis à sa table, elle l'avait presque oublié : « si, il y avait bien un homme. Il s'était installé à ma table et m'avait pris une de mes mains. Il essayait sûrement de me draguer mais il y eut l'explosion et on était tous focalisés là-dessus. »

« Quelle main ? »

Ella réfléchit un instant : « La droite. »

« Vous permettez. » Dit alors le psychiatre en se penchant et en prenant sa main droite pour l'examiner. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir une piqure à l'index. « Vous avez une piqure ici vous devriez la soigner. » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Ella redressa son index et vit la piqure mais n'y accorda pas d'importance. Le sourire du psychiatre disparut.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire cet homme ? »

Ella se concentra et essaya de se rappeler le visage sans résultat : « Non… désolée… cela fait déjà un mois et avec tout ce qui s'est passé je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de grand-chose avant l'explosion. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le nom du restaurant et son adresse. Peut-être qu'il y a des caméras qui ont filmé la scène et puis on pourra toujours interroger les serveurs. »

Elle lui dicta alors le nom et l'adresse qu'il prit soin de noter.

« Pouvez-vous me rappelez la date s'il vous plaît nous n'avons pas tous nos dossiers ici et on gagnerait beaucoup de temps au moment de chercher les vidéos. La date et l'heure précises bien sûr. »

« Pour l'heure il devait être autour de midi et pour la date c'était le 6 juin. »

« _Hier »_, pensa Tony. Cet homme était si fort qu'il arrivait à conditionner quelqu'un en très peu de temps, ce produit était vraiment très dangereux.

« Je vous remercie Mlle Sharpman, vous nous êtes d'un grand secours. » Il se tourna vers Tony : « Nous devons y aller maintenant. »

« Pouvez-vous m'enlever ces menottes. » Dit-elle en les regardant, c'était très désagréable.

« Nous sommes obligés de vous laisser les menottes pour le moment à cause de l'état psychologique dans lequel vous êtes. »

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance je n'essaierai pas de m'échapper, d'après ce que j'ai compris vous voulez piéger le sénateur en m'utilisant, tant que ça peut aider à le faire tomber, je ferai ce que vous me direz de faire. »

« Nous préférons nous en assurer par nous-mêmes, rassurez-vous, vous ne les garderez que durant les prochaines 24h. Le temps de nous assurer que vous ne nous ferez pas faux bon. »

Tony serra les dents car il savait ce qu'impliquait le psychiatre par 'faux bond'.

« Comme vous voudrez. » Dit Ella toujours d'humeur aussi dépressive, n'ayant pas la force de débattre néanmoins les idées suicidaires se faisaient moins pressantes, elle avait repris espoir quant au fait de couler le sénateur. Une fois que ça sera fait elle n'aura dès lors plus aucune raison de survivre à Tony. L'idée de ne pas avoir à souffrir encore longtemps de la mort de Tony l'aiderait à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils coincent ce salopard.

Le psychiatre se tourna vers Tony : « Agent Calvin, accompagnez Mlle Sharpman dans le lieu où on compte la protéger. Vous ne devez en aucun cas la quitter des yeux. Est-ce clair ? » Dit-il en le regardant.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Il se dirigea vers Ella et se pencha pour l'aider à se redresser quand elle se tourna vers lui après avoir pris l'une de ses mains, il lui sourit. Elle le regarda un instant, ce sourire lui semblait si sincère.

« Merci… » Dit-elle hésitante.

Ils sortirent de la salle et il ne put s'empêcher de garder sa main sur son dos certes pour la guider mais surtout pour continuer à la toucher.

« Jack.. » Dit-elle en se forçant à sourire lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Ella » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans se bras : « Tu es entre de bonnes mains et dès que je pourrai te voir je viendrai. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. » Dit-il en la relâchant et en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Gibbs s'approcha alors : « Ne t'inquiète pas Ella on trouvera le salaud qui a fait ça. »

« Oui Gibbs. » Dit-elle en le laissant la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'open space, Tony suivit les agents du F.B.I. avec qui il devait désormais travailler s'il voulait sauver et protéger Ella. Le tueur professionnel à l'origine de tout ce gâchis ne laissera pas un tel témoin vivant et il essaiera sûrement de la tuer.

Ils emmenèrent Ella dans l'une des planques du F.B.I.. Un appartement au 10e étage. Ils laissèrent Tony et Ella seuls dans l'appartement mais assignèrent deux agents à l'entrée. Des agents qui étaient relayés toutes les 6 heures. Tony de par sa formation d'agent pouvait très bien la protéger. Le psychiatre demanda qu'il soit le seul à rester avec elle pour qu'un lien se crée mais surtout pour qu'Ella focalise toute son attention sur Tony.

Une fois Tony parti, l'expert s'approcha du groupe constitué de son patron, de Gibbs, de Jack et de l'avocat d'Ella. Il expliqua alors ce qu'il venait d'apprendre concernant la rencontre entre Ella et le tueur.

« J'ai pu avoir quelques informations cruciales. Notre tueur est entré en contact avec elle hier, vers midi dans un restaurant italien situé non loin du son lieu de travail. Il devait la suivre depuis un certain moment et connaitre ses habitudes. »

« Bon travail Sam. Nous devons nous déplacer sur place. Sur ce messieurs, merci de votre collaboration mais nous devons y aller.» Dit l'agent Levinson faisant mine de partir quand Gibbs se mit alors sur son chemin.

Gibbs était resté silencieux mais c'était le moment de redevenir ce qu'il a toujours été : le très politiquement incorrect Gibbs surtout quand ça touchait Tony. Il n'allait pas leur laisser son plus ancien agent comme ça sans se mêler de cette enquête : « Vous vous doutez, maintenant que vous avez mêlé mon agent à cette histoire, que vous devrez travailler en étroite collaboration avec le N.C.I.S.. »

« Pardon ?» Dit alors le chef de l'équipe responsable de l'enquête. « Je vous remercie de votre proposition mais nous travaillons déjà avec la police, nul besoin du N.C.I.S. ».

« Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil si vous pensez que je vais laisser la vie d'un de mes agents dépendre de vos décisions. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez l'habitude de gérer vos relations de travail avec le F.B.I. mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi ! ». Dit-il en foudroyant Gibbs du regard.

« Je vous explique les choses simplement : soit on travaille ensemble soit c'est chacun pour soit. » Pas le moins du monde perturbé.

« Agent Gibbs cette affaire est mon affaire et je ne laisserai personne piétiner mes plates bandes. »

« Je ne vous en laisse pas le choix ! » Dit Gibbs le foudroyant du regard avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la salle, c'était de Tony qu'il s'agissait et il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil s'il croyait qu'il les laisserait faire sans bouger.

« Mais pour qui se prend-il ! »

« Vous avez tort vous savez, l'agent Gibbs est un excellent agent, et je le dis par expérience car je l'ai vu faire. » Dit alors Jack se disant que plus il y aura de moyens investis dans l'enquête mieux ça sera pour Ella.

« Et bien il faudra qu'il s'y fasse car je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main ! »

« Il n'est pas question de vous, cette histoire dépasse largement le cadre d'une enquête classique du F.B.I. et je vais faire en sorte que tous les moyens possibles soient non seulement mis à votre disposition mais à celle de l'agent Gibbs. Peu importe pour moi l'agence qui finira par trouver ce salaud l'essentiel c'est qu'on l'attrape avant qu'il ne touche de nouveau à Ella Sharpman, sinon je vous promets que des têtes vont tomber. » Dit-il en quittant à son tour l'open space.

L'agent Levinson serra les dents et le regarda partir puis se tourna vers ses agents : « Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons trouver notre tueur et vite. »


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou _

_Voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaira '1fan' ;0)._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes reviews ! ^^_

_BIzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

* * *

Quand Ella entra dans l'appartement elle n'eut qu'une envie : dormir. Elle se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Elle était encore groggy quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et ne reconnut pas les lieux. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'agent Calvin, il était assis sur une chaise en face d'elle et la regardait. Elle se rappela alors ce qui s'était passé et elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses deux mains à cause des menottes.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 18h30. »

« J'ai beaucoup dormi… » Dit-elle réalisant l'heure qu'il était.

« Rien de plus normal vu la journée que vous avez vécu. » Dit Tony. « Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure lorsque je me suis fait passer pour votre ami. » Dit-il en faisant référence au moment où il lui disait être Tony.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Dit-elle doucement. « En plus de cela ils ne pouvaient pas choisir quelqu'un de plus éloigné de Tony. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, vous avez les cheveux blonds alors que les siens sont bruns... comme le chocolat. »Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, se rappelant de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait y glisser les doigts. « Vos yeux sont bleus alors que les siens sont verts… » Puis le sourire disparut : « étaient verts. »

Elle voyait en lui un homme blond aux yeux bleus, rien de plus normal alors qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas : « Je suis désolé… » Dit-il.

« Mais pourquoi… vous ne l'avez pas tué. » Dit-elle se forçant à lui sourire doucement, touchée par la gentillesse de cet agent.

« Vous deviez énormément tenir à lui. »

« Plus qu'à ma propre vie à vrai dire, si j'avais pu, au moment de sa mort, échanger ma vie contre la sienne je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. » Dit-elle rêveuse.

« Ne dites jamais ça… » Dit-il brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. Il se reprit alors : « Je voulais dire qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté que vous le fassiez, s'il tenait à vous autant que vous à lui. »

Elle le regarda un amer sourire aux lèvres : « Je ne lui en aurait pas laissé le choix. Je ressens un tel vide, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! Avez-vous déjà rencontré quelqu'un, aimé quelqu'un au point où cette personne soit présente dans vos pensées tout le temps. Chaque chose que je regarde me fait penser à lui, je me demande à chaque fois s'il aurait aimé telle chose, qu'il faut que je lui raconte telle chose, je l'ai dans la peau, il est dans chacun de mes souffles, de mes gestes. Avez-vous déjà ressenti ça avec quelqu'un ? »

Il la regarda intensément : que devait-il lui répondre ? Lui dire 'non' n'était pas une bonne chose car elle se renfermerait sur elle-même se disant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

« Oui. »

« C'est vrai ? » Dit-elle, en le regardant cherchant à voir s'il lui disait la vérité et il semblait sincère. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit se mettant complètement face à Tony.

« Oui » Dit Tony en souriant, heureux d'avoir toute son attention.

« Alors racontez-moi ! » Puis elle se reprit se disant qu'elle en demandait peut-être trop : « Sauf si vous ne voulez pas en parler. Je suis désolée. Il est si rare de croiser quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce lien. » Dit-elle regrettant déjà sa question. 'Rare' n'était d'ailleurs pas le mot juste, car en fait elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui ait vécu ce qu'ils vivaient.

« D'accord je vais vous raconter mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que vous mangiez quelque chose. »

« Je suis désolée.. je n'ai pas faim, à vrai dire je n'ai plus envie de grand-chose. » Dit-elle se rappelant le mois affreux qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Allez ! Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces pour nous aider. Et promis je vous raconterai tout à propos de cette personne si spéciale pour moi. »

Ella le regarda et soupira : « Très bien je veux bien faire un effort. »

« Parfait ! » Dit-il en souriant. Il contacta alors ses-désormais collègues du F.B.I. et commanda un repas pour deux.

Une fois le diner servi, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour convaincre Ella de manger au moins la moitié de son assiette.

« Allez encore un peu. »

« Non, vraiment je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà mangé la moitié de mon plat. »

« Allez juste une autre bouchée » Dit-il.

« D'accord mais c'est bien la dernière ! » Dit-elle en prenant la dernière bouchée. « Vous n'abandonnez jamais à ce que je vois. »

« Jamais ! » Dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire et l'espoir s'ancra alors dans l'esprit de Tony. Elle lui souriait cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait la sortir de ce cauchemar. Il se leva et débarrassa la table. Il pouvait la laisser seule dans la chambre car il avait menotté une de ses mains à la tête de lit, il ne supportait pas de faire cela, et il s'en était d'ailleurs excusé, mais il ne voulait pas courir de risques. Demain cela fera trois jours que le produit circule dans son sang il est d'ailleurs fort possible qu'il n'agisse déjà plus mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

Quand il revint il la trouva assise sur le lit en train de regarder la télévision. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

« Oh rien, je zappais en vous attendant. »

« Vous m'attendiez ? »

« Pour mon histoire » dit-elle avant de sourire pensive.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? »

« Tony… quand j'étais petite, me racontait souvent des histoires… » Dit-elle nostalgique, se rappelant la douce voix de Tony.

« Et quelles genres d'histoire ? »

« Les aventures de l'extraordinaire Magnum. »

« Qui ? » Dit-il, il n'allait quand même pas rater une telle occasion de la provoquer.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, sauf si vous voulez dire 'Magnum' le plus cool de tous les détectives privés ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de rire : « Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas connaître Magnum, j'ai grandi avec, c'est d'ailleurs le seul personnage de toute l'histoire de la télévision qui ait aussi bien porté la moustache ! »

« C'est ce que disait tout le temps Tony, il a même failli s'en faire pousser une mais j'ai réussi à le raisonner en lui rappelant qu'il n'y avait qu'à Magnum qu'elle allait aussi bien…. Dieu ce qu'il me manque… » Dit-elle en souriant se rappelant le temps que ça lui a pris pour le convaincre.

« Il semblait être un grand fan. »

« Le plus grand, le numéro 1 à vrai dire et moi je venais juste en second. »

« Ah vraiment » Dit-il en riant : « Je parie que s'il existait vraiment vous l'auriez carrément épousé ! »

Ella sourit tendrement : « Non, je ne l'aurai pas épousé… »

« Pas assez bien pour vous c'est cela ? »

« Non… j'avais trouvé mieux… »

« Ah et qui donc pouvait être meilleur que Magnum ? » Dit Tony maudissant au fond de lui ce foutu Jack.

Elle le regarda un moment : « Vous êtes très doué pour détourner les sujets, ce n'était pas à moi de me confier si je me rappelle bien notre marché ! »

« J'avais oublié cette partie du contrat. » Dit-il penaud.

« Alors allez-vous me parler de cette personne si spéciale pour vous ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai qu'une parole, néanmoins je ne vais raconter qu'une partie de mon histoire car vous n'avez mangé que la moitié de votre repas. »

« Attendez vous êtes en train de m'arnaquer là ! »

« Eh bien non, vous avez tenu à moitié parole, je ferai de même. Je pourrai toujours vous racontez la suite demain après le petit déjeuner.»

« Vous êtes plus rusé que je ne le pensais. » Dit-elle soupirant : « Commencez à raconter ça sera toujours ça de pris. »

« Très bien. En fait c'était ma voisine. »

« C'est drôle ça, Tony et moi étions voisins en quelque sorte, ses parents habitaient à côté de la maison de mon grand-père. Et vous aviez quel âge ?»

« Et bien nous étions au lycée. » Dit Tony essayant de construire cette rencontre en se basant sur leur propre expérience dont il modifierait certains détails. Il fallait qu'il occupe les pensées d'Ella pour qu'elle dépasse les pensées négatives le temps que le foutu produit cesse d'agir.

Elle se redressa : « Et ? »

« Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus et nous sommes vite devenus inséparables. On est ensuite partis dans la même université et on a continué à se voir, toujours aussi inséparables. »

« Ça me rappelle Tony et moi, ma mère nous appelait les siamois. »

Tony sourit se rappelant le nombre de fois où il entendait la mère d'Ella les appeler ainsi pour qu'ils viennent déjeuner.

« Et vous êtes toujours en contact ? »

« Oui toujours. »

« Racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« En fait j'étais en train de jouer au basket quand je vis débarquer leur camion de déménagement. Leur voiture s'était garée juste après et je vis alors la plus jolie jeune fille descendre de la voiture. Je l'ai alors abordée en prétextant les aider à déménager et ça a tout de suite collé. C'est tout pour le moment vous aurez la suite demain.»

« C'est mignon. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Et vous deux ? »

« Eh bien, il faut dire que je n'avais que six ans quand je l'ai rencontré et lui en avait 12, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de cette période-là mais ce qui est drôle c'est que je me rappelle de tout le concernant surtout la première fois que je l'ai vu. » Dit-elle de nouveau nostalgique, ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour revivre cette soirée-là.

« Racontez-moi » Dit-il curieux d'entendre sa version de ce qu'il considérait comme étant l'un des plus importants moments de sa vie.

« Non. » Dit-elle.

« Comment ça non ? »

« Vous aurez la suite quand j'aurai ma suite. » Dit-elle doucement.

« C'est logique. » Dit-il heureux de voir qu'elle jouait à son jeu.

* * *

Tony avait du mal à rester éveillé, la fatigue morale, les événements de la journée avaient commencé à avoir gain de cause. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas seuls, le F.B.I. veillait à leur sécurité et même s'il ne leur faisait pas totalement confiance, il savait qu'il devait se reposer un peu s'il voulait être complètement efficace pour le lendemain. Son corps décida pour lui car malgré tous les cafés pris, il avait fini par céder au sommeil. Il avait réussi à dormir en tout deux heures quand Ella se réveilla en hurlant. Sous le choc elle s'était redressée si brusquement qu'elle tira violemment sur son poignet encore attaché à la tête du lit par les menottes. Elle était complètement désorientée et elle dût tirer plusieurs fois sur son bras pour se rappeler qu'elle était menottée.

Il se redressa alors rapidement de son fauteuil et alluma la lumière : « Ella… » Il se reprit : « Mlle Sharpman, calmez-vous, ce n'est rien… »

Les agents du F.B.I. entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre armes aux poings : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien, elle a fait un cauchemar. » Dit Tony en les regardant pour les rassurer alors qu'Ella essayait de calmer sa respiration.

« Ok. » Il redressa son bras et parla dans le micro relié à son poignet : « Fausse alerte, aucun signe d'attaque. » Dit-il après avoir balayé la pièce du regard. L'autre agent vérifia les autres pièces puis ils quittèrent l'appartement reprenant leurs positions à l'entrée.

Il se tourna vers elle : « Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité… » Dit-il en se forçant à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, il se contenta alors de lui prendre ses mains et de les serrer légèrement.

« Je… » Dit-elle continuant à respirer rapidement n'arrivant pas à calmer cette foutue respiration : « je suis désolée… »

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar » Dit Tony en essayant de la réconforter.

« Non s'en était pas un, j'ai revécu cette horrible journée et toutes celles où j'ai failli le perdre. » Tous les pires souvenirs de sa vie lui étaient revenus condensés dans un seul et même cauchemar. Les souvenirs étaient si réels qu'elle ressentait encore toute la souffrance.

« Racontez-moi »

Elle se tourna vers lui : « Je ne… le peux pas. »

« Si j'en connaissais un peu plus sur ce que vous avez vécu je pourrai vous aider. » Dit-il en lui souriant faiblement, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir utilisé les bons mots pour la réconforter car tant qu'elle ne lui racontait pas leur histoire, il ne pourrait pas l'aider puisqu'il était censé tout ignorer et de ce fait il ne devait pas être capable de la comprendre. « Racontez moi au moins un de ces moments, pour que je comprenne quel genre d'homme c'était et ce qu'il était pour vous. » Dit-il en lui serrant les mains, c'est alors qu'il sentit comme un liquide poisseux quand il se pencha, il vit un peu de sang sur ses doigts, il tourna le poignet d'Ella et vit qu'elle s'était écorché la peau à cause de son réveil brutal et des menottes. « Mais vous saignez… » Dit-il se redressant rapidement pour aller chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. Ella regarda son poignet et en voyant le sang comprit pourquoi elle avait eu si mal tout à l'heure.

Tony revint furieux contre lui-même car il l'obligeait à porter des menottes.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » Dit-il en lui enlevant les menottes : « Je vais nettoyer ces plaies. »

Ella le regarda faire, troublée, car elle voyait et sentait une telle douceur dans ses gestes que s'en était presque intime. Il s'en voulait vraiment et se sentait responsable. Elle en fut si touchée qu'elle tendit la main pour redresser le visage de Tony : « Ce n'est pas grave ce ne sont que de légères écorchures, je n'ai même pas mal » Mentit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

« Vous mentez mal… » Dit-il en se focalisant de nouveau sur son poignet.

« Vous semblez quelqu'un de très doux et attentionné. Etes-vous marié ou avec quelqu'un? »

« Non, pourquoi je vous intéresse ? » Dit-il en redressant la tête, taquin.

« Oh non ! » Dit-elle sur le point de se justifier puis elle vit l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux : « Vous êtes en train de me taquiner ! » Dit-elle en riant.

« Ah moi non plus je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous… » Dit-il faisant mine d'être déçu.

« Vous n'avez pas de chance les blonds n'ont jamais été mon type. »

« Et si je me teignais les cheveux en brun ? Serais-je votre type ? »

« Je demande à voir ! Mais dans ce cas là il faudra refaire souvent votre couleur car je ne supporterais pas de voir des racines blondes ! » Dit-elle en frissonnant faisant mine d'être dégoutée.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir à vous les femmes ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » Dit-il en commençant à bander son poignet.

« Blague à part, la femme avec qui vous serez aura beaucoup de chance, vous semblez quelqu'un de bien. » Dit-elle en souriant sincère.

« Je sais Emma me le dit tout le temps. » Il faisait référence à elle en choisissant ce prénom car il a eu le temps durant la nuit de réfléchir à une suite à son histoire, ça lui permettait aussi de penser à autre chose qu'à la mauvaise situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ella.

« C'est le nom de votre amie ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous n'avez pas envisagé à un moment d'être en couple avec elle ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ella.

« Non, à aucun moment. On est pire que frère et sœur.» Dit-il doucement.

Ella soupira, déçue, on avait beau tourné la situation de tous les sens dans ce genre de relation il n'y avait que peu de place pour des rapports amoureux.

« Vous avez l'air déçue ? » Dit-il intrigué.

« Oui, ça doit être parce que je dois être une romantique. Et elle, est-elle mariée ou avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non, elle voyage pas mal et travaille beaucoup je ne crois pas qu'elle ait du temps pour cela. Les moments libres qu'elle a, elle les consacre à moi ou à ses parents. »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris vous êtes tous les deux célibataires. »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir trouver un jour quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter ce côté fusionnel de votre relation ? »

« Oui sûrement. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on était tout le temps ensemble.»

« Ce n'est pas le fait d'être physiquement tout le temps ensemble qui pose problème et vous le savez. Je parlais du fait d'être tout le temps ensemble dans vos têtes. Si votre relation ressemble à celle que j'avais avec Tony, Emma doit alors être au final tout le temps avec vous. »

Tony se tut, il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça. Et il se rendit alors compte que même quand il était engagé dans une relation amoureuse, à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose avec ces femmes il pensait à Ella : s'il avait rendez-vous avec l'une d'elles dans un bon restaurant, il se disait que ça serait bien de l'y emmener rien que pour la voir savourer tel plat qu'il avait aimé… En fait, il pensait à elle tout le temps, tout lui faisait penser à elle. Elle était une partie de lui-même et aucune femme ne pouvait accepter de passer à ce point en second plan.

Face à l'absence de réaction de Tony, Ella baissa les yeux, il ne pourrait pas finalement la comprendre. Elle, elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, lui non, il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre. Même Tony ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait que Jack qui comprenait. « Jack… » Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de murmurer son nom en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle par amour, accepter le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de Tony, la défendre coûte que coûte au mépris des dégâts que cela pouvait avoir sur sa propre vie à lui.

« Jack… » Dit alors Tony se forçant à paraître calme alors qu'au fond de lui il enrageait.

« Jack Parker, le sénateur, c'est mon patron et… une personne qui m'ait très cher. » Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

« Vous… vous l'aimez ? ».

« Oui beaucoup. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, il m'a énormément aidée dans différents moments assez sombres de ma vie. » Dit-elle se demandant comment elle pourrait jamais un jour lui rendre la pareille.

« Vous m'avez mal compris » Dit-il le regard profond : « En êtes-vous amoureuse ? »

« Oh, ce genre d'amour-là… » Dit-elle pensive : « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'ai une immense tendresse pour lui, et je ne sais pas si cette tendresse aurait pu se muer en sentiments amoureux avant la mort de Tony, mais maintenant je sais que ça ne pourra jamais se faire. »

« Ah et pourquoi ? » Dit Tony soupirant légèrement et terminant le bandage.

« Parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Tony redressa la tête brusquement, de quel homme pouvait-elle bien être amoureuse, elle ne lui avait parlé d'aucune autre personne ces derniers temps, c'était peut-être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il fallait qu'il le sache, il prit donc un air détaché et lui demanda : « Ah et de qui ? Si ce n'est donc pas de Magnum, ni de moi, ni de Jack, qui est donc l'heureux chanceux. » Finit-il de dire en déposant sa main.

« De Tony. » Elle l'avait enfin dit à quelqu'un d'autre que Jack, quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre le type de lien qu'elle avait avec Tony.

Tony s'était préparé à un grand nombre de réponses : Gibbs, il était foutu McGee, il allait le tuer un de ses collègues à elle, il les tuerait tous. Mais pas à lui qui ironiquement était déjà mort à ses yeux à elle.

« Votre Tony ! » Ce fut l'effet d'une bombe, son cœur commença à battre rapidement : « _Elle est amoureuse de moi mais comment est-ce possible…_ »

« Oui.. » Dit-elle en souriant : « De mon Tony ».

« Mais si vous êtes comme moi et Emma, vous êtes comme des frères et sœurs. » Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« Alors nous ne sommes pas comme vous et Emma, en tout cas de mon point de vue. Et dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai essayé de combattre ce sentiment, j'ai même accepté de sortir avec Jack pour lui donner une chance et me donner une chance d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre pour sauver ma relation avec Tony. » Et Tony serra les dents, cela expliquait tellement de choses : pourquoi était-elle moins disponible, pourquoi elle était un peu distante avec lui et surtout pourquoi Jack était si intime avec elle lorsqu'il l'appela 'ma chérie'. « Mais quand il décéda dans mes bras, j'ai su… que je ne pourrai jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui me toucher aussi intimement qu'un amant.» Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, des larmes ayant commencé à couler car elle voyait tout ce qu'elle ne risquait plus de vivre avec Tony, ses yeux, ses mains quand elles la touchaient, son odeur. « Il était le seul à me faire vibrer quand il ne faisait que me frôler, quand il me prenait dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrassait sur le joue, j'avais l'impression qu'on était seuls au monde, il était mon paradis. Et là j'ai l'impression d'être en enfer et je n'ai qu'une envie… » Elle se tut alors puis essuya ses larmes. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû vous dire tout ça. » Dit-elle commençant à se renfermer : « Je vais me rendormir. » Dit-elle en lui tendant son autre main pour qu'il lui remette les menottes.

Comme il ne réagissait pas elle redressa la tête, elle vit alors qu'il la regardait d'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire : « Agent Calvin ? ».

Tony pour la première fois de sa vie commença à regarder Ella d'une autre manière, car bien malgré lui il commençait à envisager ce que serait sa vie avec elle, en étant autre chose que son meilleur ami, en étant son amant, et en fait l'idée a été une véritable révélation… cela expliquait pourquoi il était si protecteur envers elle. Il se mentait en se disant qu'il réagissait ainsi comme le ferait un grand frère, car au final, s'il n'arrêtait pas d'insulter Jack ce n'est pas parce qu'il pensait qu'elle trouverait mieux que lui mais parce qu'il voyait en lui un véritable rival. Pour lui, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la toucher, être avec elle tout le temps, la rendre heureuse. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide quand il s'agissait d'amour, il lui a fallu un temps fou pour comprendre à quel point Ella avait toujours été tout pour lui.

« Tony ! » Cria-t-elle presque, il la regarda alors croyant qu'elle arrivait enfin à le reconnaître mais la suite de sa phrase lui prouva le contraire : « Vous m'entendez ? » Dit-elle en le vouvoyant et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Euh oui excusez moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a permis de réaliser quelque chose.»

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que j'étais amoureux d'Emma. » Dit-il en souriant : « A vrai dire fou amoureux d'elle. »

Ella sourit alors surprise, il pouvait donc exister quelque chose de bien dans cette vie : « Mais c'est une super nouvelle ça ! » Dit-elle ne pouvant s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Tony fit alors de même, elle le prenait dans ses bras, alors qu'il ne croyait pas pouvoir le faire, il releva ses bras et la serra à son tour.

« Dès que j'aurai terminé de vous protéger je m'assurerai de lui dire. » Dit-il en redressant la tête et en la regardant dans les yeux. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de son visage et il avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser, il dut néanmoins se faire force et s'éloigna d'elle.

« Je trouve que c'est une très bonne décision mais, sans vouloir faire mon trouble-fête, vous n'avez pas peur de perdre son amitié si elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? Je veux dire par cela que j'étais dans la même situation et comme Tony n'était pas amoureux de moi, si je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui ça aurait grandement perturbé nos rapports. Vous n'avez pas peur de ça ? »

« Non. Parce que moi, je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. »

« Mais comment? Elle s'est déclarée c'est ça ? »

« Plus ou moins, en fait elle ne s'en rappelle même pas. » Dit-il en souriant se rendant compte que ce souvenir qu'il tenait tant à oublier était en fait la manière qu'avait son corps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« Comment ça ? » Dit Ella n'arrivant pas très bien à suivre.

« En fait, c'était une soirée où elle était saoule et moi j'avais un peu bu. Et avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher elle avait trouvé le moyen de m'embrasser. »

« Oh ! » Dit Ella surprise. « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti tous les deux ? »

« Et bien en ce qui la concerne et d'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit, elle avait ressentie 'des papillons dans son ventre', en reprenant son expression. » Dit-il en souriant.

« C'est mignon et vous ? »

« Moi ? J'ai en fait ressenti une explosion de bonheur à l'état pure. Mais à ce moment je croyais que c'était les effets de l'alcool et j'ai refusé d'y penser. »

« Je trouve ça magnifique, ça veut dire que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre et surtout que vous êtes amoureux. »

« Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi. »

« Vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous savez raconter de belles histoires avant de dormir. » Dit-elle en commençant à bailler : « Excusez-moi mais je crois que Morphée réclame son dû. » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main gauche pour les menottes.

« Désolé.. » Dit-il en lui mettant de nouveau les menottes.

« Vous n'allez pas vous excuser à chaque fois. » Dit-elle taquine avant de s'allonger.

« Ben si. » Dit-il penaud avant de lui sourire doucement.

« Vous êtes bien trop gentil agent Calvin, ça ne va pas de paire avec votre métier. »

« Détrompez-vous je ne suis gentil qu'avec les jolies filles et les fans de Magnum. » Dit-il en la recouvrant avec la couette.

« Alors vous vous seriez entendu avec mon Tony… » Dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

Il se leva et éteint la lumière avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face du lit. Il fallait retrouver vite le salaud qui avait causé un tel bordel, il ne savait pas où en était l'enquête car il avait dû laisser son portable à Gibbs pour ne pas être tracé. Les agents du F.B.I. présents sur place ne savaient pas grand-chose sur l'évolution de l'enquête. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que le F.B.I. n'était pas le seul à enquêter, Gibbs avait déjà dû mêler toute l'équipe à cette enquête et c'était réellement la seule chose qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu d'espoir.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour

Ce chapitre n'en est pas un mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour contacter '1fan' et de lui dire : active l'option PM de ton compte pour que je puisse te répondre !

Néanmoins, cela me permet aussi de vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné l'histoire et que je vais bientôt la terminer. Il faudra juste patienter le temps que je termine avec la tonne de boulot que j'ai !

Encore merci pour votre soutien !


End file.
